Lovely cat
by Natsumi95
Summary: Un chat c'est mignon. Un Kuchiki avec des attributs de chats c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Par contre, lorsque c'est Byakya qui se trouve dans cette situation, ça donne...ben ça. Apparition d'un Ulqui neko au chapitre 8, ou plutôt 9./No Yaoi\
1. Chapitre 1 : Miaou !

C'était une journée paisible et ordinaire qui s'écoulait sur la Soul Society. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, le vent soufflait, le soleil brillait. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations qui étaient plus ou moins plaisantes. Dans la sixième division, le célèbre et glacial capitaine Kuchiki traitait les habituels dossiers et documents de sa division tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était plus de onze heure et aucune, mais vraiment, aucune trace de Renji, à se demander si lui et son vice-capitaine étaient réglés sur le même fuseau horaire, théoriquement oui. Le noble finit par se lasser de faire ces papiers qui n'en finissaient pas alors qu'il travaillait dessus depuis trois bonnes heures déjà et décida de s'aérer un peu en se promenant dans sa division et, dans le même temps, regarder ce que faisaient ses subordonnés. Le noble eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau qu'un véritable vacarme digne d'un troupeau d'éléphants mâles adultes et affamés retentit. Il soupira intérieurement reconnaissant la signature si caractéristique des arrivées de Renji. Aussi est-ce sans surprise qu'il vit son vice-capitaine arriver en faisant un dérapage semi-contrôlé avant de glisser magistralement de sorte à faire une magnifique embrassade au sol à moins d'un mètre de son capitaine.

« Désolé taicho, mais hier soir…, commença le rouge.

- Je me moque de tes explications que je connais pratiquement par cœur vu le nombre de fois où tu me les as servi, coupa le noble d'un ton glacial.

- Ah…euh…d'accord taicho, dit piteusement Renji en se relevant.

- Par ailleurs, cela va faire un moment que je me le demande mais pourquoi cours-tu toujours à en faire trembler les murs en arrivant alors que tu es toujours en retard d'au moins deux heures ?

- Euh… pour arriver moins en retard ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Voyant que son capitaine n'était nullement convaincu par cette explication plus que douteuse, il décida de changer de sujet, celui en cours étant particulièrement dangereux pour lui.

- Bon, ben, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Le remplissage des documents, répondit son supérieur d'un ton neutre, je veux qu'à mon retour au moins une vingtaine de tes dossiers soit fait. Je reviens dans une demi-heure. »

Sur ce, le Kuchiki partit sous de légers bougonnements de son subordonné. Finalement, après avoir parcouru et vérifié que sa division était en ordre, il décida de faire le petit service que Rukia lui avait demandé, c'est-à-dire aller chercher un colis à la douzième division ce qui lui permettait en même temps d'y déposer des dossiers. Donc, après être passé à son bureau, où il surprit Renji à dormir sur son bureau après avoir fait un document, il partit pour la douzième division, le repère de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Même si celui-ci ne faisait nullement peur au noble, il préférait ne pas trop s'aventurer par là-bas à cause de tous ces produits et expériences plus dangereux les uns des autres, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Il eut juste le temps de passer la porte qu'il entendit une explosion sonore en provenance du fond du laboratoire personnel du capitaine de la douzième.

« Bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me dépêche, se dit le noble.

- Kuchiki taicho ? » Appela soudainement Nemu.

Le concerné tourna la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme puis lui remit les documents pendant qu'elle lui donne un petit paquet. Aussitôt l'échange fait, le frigide capitaine retourna dans sa mille fois plus sûre division en shunpo ayant entendu une seconde explosion plus violente et une étrange fumée verdâtre qui commençait à s'échapper. Pas question de servir de cobaye involontaire ! Au moment où il arriva, Renji revenait aussi, sûrement alerté par la présence de son supérieur qui se rapprochait rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, Byakuya avait des obligations familiales dans la soirée aussi ne pouvait-il pas le bloquer dans son bureau jusqu'à pas d'heure, cependant cela avait un double tranchant car cela signifie que demain aucune discussion possible pour rater cette corvée ! Aussi passèrent-ils le reste de l'après-midi dans un silence plus ou moins coupé par le brun qui indiquait à son paresseux subordonné plusieurs choses comme « Renji, je doute que tu réussisses à faire ce document les yeux fermés. » ou « Renji, c'est ton tampon qui doit marquer le document et non ta salive. ». Cette corvée fini, le noble rentra dans son immense manoir où il pourra se détendre un peu avant la réunion avec les anciens qui lui parleront sûrement de remariage avec une illustre inconnue d'une grande famille qu'il connaîtra vaguement. Décidément assaillit, il réussit tout de même à entrer chez lui avant que Rukia ne l'aborde pour son paquet qu'il lui donna.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est Rukia ? Demanda-t-il assez intrigué que sa petite sœur fasse une commande à cette sordide division.

- C'est du parfum Nii-sama, répondit-elle, en faite, j'ai juste demandé à Nemu de me faire un flacon plus original que celui qu'il y avait à l'origine. »

Byakuya ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression que « original » rimait avec une certaine bestiole rose.

« Vous voulez voir à quoi il ressemble ? »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, après tout autant être fixé. Rukia défit donc le paquet et avec un hurlement de joie, que les tympans son frère n'apprécièrent pas tellement, elle montra triomphalement une tête de chappy rose avec un petit chapeau blanc et rose. Seulement, tellement excitée par son cadeau, la jeune fille appuya sur le chapeau aspergeant son nii-sama de parfum.

« Ah…euh…désolée nii-sama ! S'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

- …Bon cela ira puisque de toute manière je vais devoir me préparer pour la réunion de ce soir avec les ancien.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce que l'on pourra manger ensemble ? Demanda la brunette

- Je ne crois pas.

Légèrement déçue, la jeune shinigamie partit laissant seul le brun capitaine qui eut alors une légère migraine. Celui-ci partit alors prendre un bain puis se changer.

_Il était dans un immense jardin ensoleillé recouvert d'herbe à chat à poursuivre une magnifique balle multicolore qui changeait de couleur quand on touchait une face colorée rebondissant gaiement dans l'herbe. Il l'attrapa finalement d'un saut souple et se mit à jouer en la refaisant rebondir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une énorme pelotte de laine rouge vif qui elle aussi se colorait d'une autre façon quand on la touchait. Celle-ci se mit alors à partir ailleurs et comme avec la balle, il la poursuivit jusque dans une forêt où il prit plaisir à grimper aux arbres tout en s'amusant à titiller son joujou. Finalement, il arriva à une belle rivière calme et claire où sa pelotte se transforma en canne à pêche qu'il utilisa pêchant ainsi divers poissons étranges et colorés mais aussi des souris et des rats. Soudain, un grondement énorme retentit lui faisant hérisser le poil. Un énorme chien d'au moins trois mètre atterrit devant lui et se mit à le poursuivre voulant le dévorer. Apeuré, il courut arrivant même à distancer le molosse qui donnait l'impression de grandir encore et encore. Il était cependant trop effrayé pour se rendre compte que sa vitesse dépassait l'entendement et qu'il approchait dangereusement d'un profond ravin. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre se demandant ce qu'il devait faire : Mourir dévoré ou écrasé ? Il paniquait jusqu'à ce que le sol sous ses jambes disparaisse le faisant tomber._

C'est en sursaut et avec des maux de tête affreux que Byakuya se réveilla, certes à ses horaires habituels. Il songea alors à ce rêve plus que bizarre qu'il venait de faire. Sa migraine continuant, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas se rafraîchir le visage mais cette idée le repoussa violement ce qui le surpris. Il entendit alors très distinctement des voix et des craquements comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui pourtant les présences les plus proches étaient à cinq pièces d'ici. Pensant qu'il avait sûrement attrapé quelque chose à la douzième division, il s'étira légèrement et balaya la pièce qui lui paraissait étrangement bien éclairée. Il ferma et rouvrit les yeux plusieurs fois mais eut toujours la même impression qu'il était en pleine journée à croire qu'il s'était réveillé vraiment tard sauf que sa pendule indiquait cinq heure. De plus en plus perturbé il sentit alors qu'une partie de son corps était comme…écrasée et aussi entravée de tout mouvement ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Il se releva vivement pour se regarder dans un miroir et sentit cette partie située au niveau du haut de son bassin qu'elle n'était plus écrasée mais toujours gênée dans ses mouvements. Une mèche de ses cheveux ébène lui tomba alors sur les yeux, mèche qu'il tenta de caler derrière une oreille…qu'il ne trouva pas ? Il se tourna alors vers son miroir et se statufia immédiatement. Deux oreilles de chat de la même couleur que ses cheveux se dressèrent sous ses yeux qui avaient désormais une pupille qui s'amincissait comme celle d'un félin. Il retira vivement le bas de son hakama et vit alors une queue ébène elle aussi qui tombait souplement mais qu'il pouvait contrôler comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre membre.

« Ô mon dieu… »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premiers désagréments

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi avait-il des oreilles de chat ainsi que d'autres spécificités de ce félin ! Le noble ne comprenait pas du tout cette transformation, même s'il avait été à la douzième division hier, il n'avait touché à aucun produit et n'avait pas vraiment dépassé la porte d'entrée alors comment ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela du parfum de Rukia qui venait de la douzième division, ou du moins le flacon. Oui, cela devait être ça, Nemu a dû faire quelque chose à ce parfum. Plongé dans ses pensées, il observa son hakama et puis décida de prendre un des moins coûteux/noble de sa garde de robe pour pouvoir y faire un trou pour sa queue. Ceci fait, il se demanda comment il allait expliquer cela à son clan et aussi au Gotei 13, à moins qu'il n'aille se cacher quelque part le temps que ces choses disparaissent. Oui mais si c'était permanent ? Byakuya ne remarqua pas qu'une heure avait passé et que sa jeune sueur était entrée.

« Nii-sama, il y a les serv...Nii-sama ? » s'écria-t-elle en apercevant la queue ébène du concerné qui battait tranquillement ses jambes.

Le brun se retourna alors montrant ainsi ses iris fendus et ses oreilles de chat ce qui causa une chute de la mâchoire de la brunette. Un long moment de silence passa pendant laquelle les deux Kuchiki se regardaient interloqués, dont un intérieurement étonné. Et puis, sans crier garde, Rukia poussa un hurlement suraigu en sautant sur son nii-sama.

« Kyaaa ! Elles sont trop kawaii ! dit-elle en oubliant visiblement qu'il s'agissait du plus glacial capitaine de la Soul Society qui possédait ce qu'elle convoitait.

- Plaît-il ! » S'étonna l'homme chat en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

Il n'en eut pas le temps car sa jeune sœur lui sauta dessus pour observer de plus près ses oreilles de chat qui s'étaient redressées. La brunette les tripota et les regarda remuer sous ses yeux.

« Bon, cela suffit Rukia, déclara froidement le propriétaire.

- Mais nii-sama, elles sont géniales ! Et extrêmement douces aussi ! Se plaignit-elle en quittant à regret.

- Elles ne sont pas géniales, elles sont gênantes et surtout inappropriées pour un noble, rétorqua glacialement son frère.

- Kya ! Mais vous avez une queue aussi ! Remarqua-t-elle.

- Rukia, arrête de me crier dans mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser surtout qu'en plus j'ai une migraine horrible.

- Mais nii-sama, je n'ai pas hurlé cette fois ci, s'étonna la brune.

- Bon, arrêtons-nous là et dis-moi ce que tu devais me dire à l'origine, dit laconiquement le capitaine.

- Ah oui ! Les servantes s'étonnaient que vous n'ayez toujours pas pris votre petit-déjeuner.

- Bien, j'y vais alors. »

Sur ce, ils allèrent ensemble se restaurer. Néanmoins, le glacial noble se sentait déplacé avec ses nouveaux attributs aussi essayait-il d'éviter le plus de personnes possible ce que comprit Rukia lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils faisaient un sacré détour pour arriver à la salle à manger. Malheureusement, il était impossible d'éviter tout le monde aussi croisèrent-ils des anciens du clan qui faillirent faire une syncope d'indignation en voyant le chef de leur clan affublé d'oreilles et d'une queue de chat ainsi que des domestiques qui gloussèrent le plus discrètement possible mais le Kuchiki les entendaient très bien se moquer de lui. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent finalement même si les servantes présentes durent se briser quelques côtes pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ils prirent donc leur petit-déjeuner mais Rukia s'aperçut rapidement que son nii-sama ne touchait pas…à son thé ?

« Nii-sama ? Dit-elle un peu hésitante.

- Plaît-il ?

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

- Oui, à part mes maux de tête qui continuent je vais bien pourquoi ? Répondit-il en haussant très légèrement un sourcil.

- Et bien, continua la brune, vous n'avez pas touché à votre thé.

- Je sais, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envi de thé. »

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux et puis une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête en même temps qu'une immense envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rukia ? S'enquit le noble en voyant sa sœur faire un grand sourire.

- Nii-sama, n'auriez-vous pas envi de lait ? Dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

- …Si mais comment as-tu deviné ? S'étonna le capitaine.

- Et bien, cela n'a pas été difficile avec votre apparence actuelle ! Déclara-t-elle en commençant à rire suivie des domestiques présents.

- Quoi mon apparence ? » Se vexa-t-il.

Rukia ne répondit pas morte de rire mais réussit à pointer la queue ébène de son frère ainsi que ses oreilles. Après avoir compris le message qui lui déplut fortement, Byakuya partit de cette salle en shunpo pour atteindre sa chambre. Là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit énervé avant de se sentir vraiment fatigué. Mais sa colère le tint un moment éveillé et il réfléchit un moment. Si déjà Rukia et ses domestiques réagissaient ainsi, il n'imaginait pas la réaction de ses subordonnés et des autres divisions. Non, il n'ira pas à la Soul Society ainsi un point c'est tout, il trouvera bien quelque chose pour expliquer cette absence. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul.

« Les chats dorment souvent de jour d'après Rukia, peut-être que c'est pour ça. » Songea le noble en s'endormant.

Il ne remarqua pas que sa jeune sœur qui regrettait cet éclat de rire l'avait immédiatement suivit piteusement dès qu'elle s'est aperçut de son départ. Elle s'en voulait de s'être moquée de son frère ouvertement alors que cela devait être tout sauf drôle pour lui. Doucement, elle s'infiltra dans la chambre de Byakuya et le vit endormi en boule.

« Non mais vraiment, il est carrément mignon comme ça, un vrai chat quoi », dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle posa la main sur sa chevelure ébène puis se décida à attendre son réveil même si elle arrivera avec un sacré retard à sa division. C'est à se moment qu'elle crut entendre son aîné…ronronner ? Elle dut se mordre très fort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et, au final, prit la décision de le réveiller sinon se sera avec un méchant éclat de rire qui risque de le renfrogner encore plus.

« Nii-sama ? » Dit-elle en le secouant un peu.

Il bougea légèrement sans se réveiller. Rukia se rappela alors que son frère était devenu sensible au bruit aussi fit-elle claquer ses doigts proche de ses oreilles qui se mirent à remuer frénétiquement à chaque claquements. Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras. Cependant le noble émergea au même moment qu'un des anciens entra.

« Byakuya sama, est-ce vrai que vous avez d'étranges nouveaux accessoires ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Il se figea en voyant la queue et les oreilles inhabituelles du chef tout en avisant les iris désormais fendus qui se posèrent sur lui encore endormi.

« Par mes aïeux, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il.

- Monsieur Daiki ? Dit la brune étonnée de le voir ici.

- Ah ! Rukia ! S'exclama l'ancien étonné, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ces accessoires !

- Ce ne sont pas des accessoires justement », répondit-elle.

Intrigué, Daiki s'approcha de Byakuya qui donnait l'impression de vouloir retourner dans les bras de Morphée et toucha ses oreilles duveteuses. Ce geste réveilla un peu plus le noble qui se redressait. L'ancien en resta sans voix.

« Et bien…, commença-t-il finalement, c'est…étonnant…

- Et plutôt gênant, compléta le brun maintenant éveillé.

- En effet…Vous ne pouvez certainement pas vous présenter à la Soul Society ainsi, ce serait un véritable déshonneur pour notre famille, continua Daiki en observant la queue de chat qui ondulait.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! S'insurgea Rukia.

- En parlant de la Soul Society, vous n'êtes pas censée y être ? Demanda le plus âgé.

- Euh…si…, répondit-elle, mais je voulais rester un peu avec nii-sama à cause de son nouvel état.

- D'un autre côté, cela nous arrange, vous irez voir le Soutaicho pour prévenir que Byakuya sama ne sera pas là pendant au moins une semaine à cause…allez, disons à cause de raison de clan absolument urgentes et importantes qui nécessitent absolument la présence du chef de famille.

- Bien, dit Rukia.

- Et évidemment aucun mot sur cette affaire, continua-t-il.

- Hai.

- Par contre Byakuya sama, déclara Daiki l'air désolé, vous allez devoir rester dans un espace restreint pour essayer que très peu de domestiques soient au courant..

- De toute manière, je n'avais pas très envi de sortir aujourd'hui surtout après les moqueries, dit froidement le noble.

- Bien, alors tout est réglé. »

µ*µ*µ*µ*µ

Etant nouvelle sur ce site, je ne connais pas encore très bien ses fonctionnement *silence gêné*…Cependant je préfère prévenir maintenant que mes parutions sont très, très irrégulières. Pour mon avis sur ce chapitre, je ne le trouve pas génial, j'ai surtout hâte de faire le suivant où cela va commencer à vraiment être drôle ! *sourire sadique* Et laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !


	3. Chapter 3 : Ne pas parler, ne pas avouer

Pour Information, les reviews anonymes peuvent maintenant être mis (Bon, je ne sais pas s'il y en a qui on voulut en mettre…) grâce à Psycopathe qui me l'a fait remarquer. (Je n'avais même pas vu cette option…). Arigato ! Ah oui, maintenant les pensées sont en _italiques_si je n'oublie pas de les mettre….

*µ*µ*

Rukia se dirigeait maintenant vers la première division, un mot de l'ancien Daiki à la main pour appuyer ses propos. Bon, ce n'était pas la mer à boire de prévenir que son nii-sama adoré était momentanément incapable de remplir ses fonctions pour des raisons familiales que l'ancien a détaillé pour elle (Elle aurait été incapable d'en faire autant), mais il s'agissait tout de même de MENTIR au soutaicho. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la croie si elle lui disait que le terrible capitaine glacial arctique Kuchiki avait désormais d'adorables/ennuyeuses oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une mignonne/encombrante queue de chat (Devinez qui pense quoi.). C'est donc avec un certain malaise qu'elle entra dans le bureau de Yamamoto qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur avec son vice capitaine.

« Et bien Kuchiki, quel vent vous emmène ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un vent assez ennuyeux, le capitaine Kuchiki ne peut assurer ses fonctions pour raisons familiales, répondit-elle du ton le plus neutre qu'elle put.

- Raisons familiales ? S'étonna l'ancien, quelles genres de raisons ?

- Euh…_Arg ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ?_...Je ne suis pas vraiment informée de ce genre de choses vous savez, mais un ancien m'a donné ceci pour que je vous le transmette, je suppose qu'elle contient de plus amples informations et détails de cette affaire», dit-elle le cœur battant en donnant la fameuse lettre.

Le soutaicho la lut en silence. Mais elle vit rapidement de la contrariété dans son regard. Lorsqu'il la finit, il se caressa pensivement la barbe avant de regarder de nouveau la jeune shinigamie qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose le gênait ?

« Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit du sérieux, commenta-t-il.

- _Qu'est-ce que l'ancien a inventé ! _Oui, en effet.

- Pour que le clan Kuchiki ait impérativement besoin de son chef pendant au moins une semaine, ce doit être vraiment sérieux.

- _J'aurai peut-être dû lire ce qu'il a mis le vieux._

- En plus, il semblerait que votre présence soit impérative à certain moment. J'ai l'impression que vous avez montée dans leur estime.

- _Ce serait tellement bien, mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Ah oui. L'ancien m'avait prévenu qu'il me demanderait de temps à autre en cas de problèmes avec nii-sama. Sait-on jamais._

- L'ambiance a dû être assez électrique ce matin.

- En effet soutaicho, affirma-t-elle en connaissant son texte par cœur, cela a été un sacré choc et c'est pour cela que je suis venue si tard vous prévenir.

- Et bien, je ne peux faire disparaître des problèmes de famille. De toute manière, je savais déjà que Kuchiki taicho risquait d'avoir de temps à autre des empêchements de ce genre. Merci de cette information, vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien soutaicho. »

Et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle partit vers la sixième division où elle devait, sur la demande de son frère, déposer les directives de la semaine. Elle était en train de se demander où Renji pouvait bien être à une heure de l'après mais n'eut en faite même pas besoin de le chercher puisqu'il vint à elle.

« Rukiaa ! Hurlait-il visiblement très content, c'est vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est vrai !

- De quoi ? Répondit-elle surprise.

- Ben, que taicho va être absent pendant un long moment ! Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna-t-elle abasourdie, je viens juste de le dire au soutaicho ! Ne me dis pas que cela a déjà fait le tour de la Soul Society !

- Mais non ! Se moqua le rouge, je viens de recevoir un papillon de l'enfer !

- Ah d'accord, et bien au moins je n'ai pas eut à te chercher pour te remettre ce que tu dois faire durant l'absence.

- Qui me dit que c'est bien lui qui a écrit ça ? » Répliqua Renji moqueur.

Cette remarque innocente lui valut un magnifique coup de pied en pleine figure. Enervée, Rukia partit en trombe pour sa division où elle trouva son capitaine en compagnie de Shunsui, le capitaine Hitsugaya et…leurs lieutenants qui l'assaillirent dès qu'elle arriva.

« RUKIAAA ! Mais où étais-tu ce matin ! Hurla Rangiku.

- Aurais-tu oublié que l'on avait réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamies ? La sermonna Nanao.

- _Arg…avec la transformation de nii-sama j'ai complètement oublié._

- Mais dis-moi Rukia, tu es bien en retard aujourd'hui, fit remarquer son capitaine.

- Pourtant ton frère n'est jamais en retard lui ! A croire qu'il vit dans sa division, se moqua Shunsui.

- Mais n'était-il pas absent ce matin ? Intervint Toshiro.

- Oui, oui taicho, dit Rangiku, j'ai entendu Renji me le dire car il ne l'a pas du tout vu.

- Et bien, voilà une drôle de nouvelle ça ! S'exclama Shunsui.

- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…_

- Je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est pas là, déclara pensivement Jyuushiro.

- _Parce qu'il a de trop mignonnes mutations, je veux pouvoir retourner au manoir pour jouer avec !_

- Il est vrai que cela pose beaucoup de mystère ! Claironna joyeusement Rangiku.

- Eh Rukia ! Interpella Shunsui, tu sais sûrement pourquoi il n'est pas là le glaçon !

- Hn ? Ah oui. Un problème avec le clan, répondit-elle.

- Ce doit être assez grave pour l'empêcher de venir, dit Toshiro.

Pile au moment où Rukia se demandait comment se sortir de ce pétrin, son soul phone sonna avec un Daiki contrarié au bout du fil.

« Rukia, pourrais-tu rentrer rapidement au manoir, j'ai un problème là.

- En effet, pour que vous m'appeliez. Mais où avez-vous eut mon numéro ? Demanda la brunette en sentant tous les yeux posés sur elle.

- J'appelle du soul phone de Byakuya sama, je n'ai eut qu'à regarder les contacts.

- Ouah ! Vous savez vous servir d'un soul phone !

- Trêve de plaisanterie, rentrez immédiatement.

- D'accord. »

Elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer ce qui se passait aux présents qui voulaient quelques éclaircissements, surtout Rangiku et Shunsui qui la fixaient un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Je dois rentrer au manoir, laissa-t-elle tombé, un des ancien vient de me convoquer.

- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit gentiment Ukitake.

- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Shunsui.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Et bien, t'es gâté ma vieille, se moqua Rangiku.

- Au faite Kuchiki san, est-ce que tu sais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce problème de clan ? Reprit Shunsui.

- Euh…Pas vraiment, en faite.

- Tu étais là quand ça s'est passé mais tu ne sais pas c'est quoi le problème ? Ironisa Rangiku.

- Ben…_Aie, aie, aie…Je fais comment pour m'en sortir ?_

- Eh Jyuushiro ! Tu trouves pas ça louche ? Demanda l'homme alcoolique.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit calmement celui-ci.

- Bon…euh…faut que je me dépêche là ! » Salua précipitamment la brune sous les protestations des deux accros au saké.

Elle usa du shunpo et se sentit extrêmement mal. Elle le savait qu'ils avaient tenté de lui tirer les verres du nez mais comment leur résister ? Après tout Rangiku était une amie et cela aurait été étrange qu'elles ne se parlent pas aussi se demandait-elle comment éviter ce genre de situation à l'avenir. Songeuse, elle entra dans l'immense bâtisse familiale et se dirigea directement vers les appartements privés de son frère. Elle vit alors Daiki, l'air à la fois amusé et agacé, qui fixait son nii-sama qui le regardait aussi sur ses gardes, les oreilles étrangement dressées. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'ancien et fut surprise que son frère vienne vers elle usant du shunpo pour se cacher derrière son dos comme si l'ancien représentait un danger pour lui. Le plus âgé soupira visiblement de plus en plus agacé.

« Bon, maintenant arrêtez de faire l'enfant et laissez-vous faire Byakuya sama puisqu'en plus vous refusez de faire cela seul. Ce n'est pas la lune que je vous demande en plus !

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliqua froidement le brun.

-Et bien, vous feriez mieux ! Enfin, vous n'avez jamais eut de problèmes pour cela auparavant ! S'énerva le plus âgé.

- Maintenant cela me pose un problème, vous seriez à ma place vous comprendrez, riposta l'homme félin.

- Et bien je ne le suis pas ! Mais enfin, vous ne voudriez pas faire honte à votre sœur ! Continua l'ancien.

- De quoi aurait-elle honte ? Rétorqua glacialement Byakuya.

- Mais enfin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Rukia perdue.

- Rien.» trancha le noble.

La brune ne comprenait l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son absence ?

*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : J'adore écrire cette fiction, franchement. Et puis j'adore couper l'histoire comme ça.

Byakuya : Qu'est-ce que ton esprit dérangé as-t-il pu imaginer ?

Natsumi95 : Surprise ! *grand sourire*

Byakuya : Et puis c'est quoi d'ailleurs cet…ajout.

Natsumi95 : Parce que j'ai envi maintenant de me faire des petits dialogues à la fin de mes histoires selon mes humeurs.

Byakuya : Et pourquoi cette parution si rapide ?

Natsumi95 : Parce que maintenant j'avance mes fics sur un cahier et que là je suis au chapitre 6 dedans, bien entendu je les arrange et corrige lorsque je les retape !

Byakuya : Qui êtes-vous ? La Natsumi95 que je connais a un rythme de parution déplorable.

Natsumi95 : Méchant Byabya !

*Byakuya poursuit Natsumi95 avec Senbonzakura*


	4. Chapter 4 : Un, deux, trois, bain !

Cela va faire un moment que j'aurais dû le mettre mais Daiki est un ancien crée par mes soins, en espérant qu'un vrai ancien ne s'appelle pas comme ça. (Je ne suis pas super avancée dans l'histoire…) Nya ! Yurika a encore visé juste !

*µ*µ*

Rukia resta un moment en arrêt à regarder à tour de rôle l'ancien qui soupirait et son nii-sama toujours derrière elle les oreilles dressées. L'aîné s'avança doucement alors mais le noble recula. La brune comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait puis, tout à coup, Daiki sauta sur le chef de famille qui fuit aussitôt de l'autre côté.

« Rha ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Encore raté ! Râla le plus âgé.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda timidement Rukia.

- Votre très cher frère refuse catégoriquement de prendre un bain, répondit-il simplement, cela va faire plus de deux heures que j'essaye de l'attraper pour l'y forcer.

- De…quoi ? Bégaya la brune interloquée.

- Byakuya sama ne veut pas prendre son bain, répéta-t-il.

- Oui, bon, ça je l'avais compris…Mais…mais pourquoi nii-sama ne voudrait-il pas ? demanda-t-elle toujours sous le choc.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas un expert en chat mais il me semble que ces mammifères détestent l'eau. Je suppose alors que cette « caractéristique » s'est malheureusement déclenchée chez votre nii-sama avec ses autres transformations, expliqua l'ancien en soupirant.

- Mais c'est complètement absurde ! S'écria la plus jeune.

- Parce que le fait qu'il ait des oreilles et une queue de chat ne l'est pas ? Ironisa Daiki.

- Euh…ben si…

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'arrive à l'attraper, reprit-il.

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé au faite ? Demanda Rukia.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous allez m'aider à le capturer ET le forcer à se laver.

- Je me passerai de la deuxième partie, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste que vous l'immobilisez grâce à votre kido. Inutile de faire la course en shunpo, nous n'y arriverons jamais.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le baigner maintenant ?

- Maintenant ou plus tard, ce sera pareil.

- Nii-sama s'est réfugié derrière moi, je peux peut-être le prendre comme ça, proposa la brunette.

- Non, il risque de partir dès qu'il sentira que vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras et puis, je ne sais même pas si vous résisterez à ses charmes, certes non voulus. Je vous avoue que moi-même je le trouve vraiment mignon comme ça.

- Ha ! Et qui se moquait de moi quand ce matin je jouais avec sa queue hein ? Déclara victorieusement Rukia.

- Bon, ça va. Ce n'est pas le sujet là, que pensez-vous de ce plan ?

- Le kido aussi a de forte chance d'échouer, fit-elle simplement.

- C'est malheureusement vrai, soupira l'ancien.

- J'ai une autre idée sinon, mais il faut que l'on parle très bas car je croie que l'ouïe de nii-sama s'est énormément affiné.

- Pas au point de nous entendre alors qu'il est à au moins deux cent mètres de nous !

- Regarder ses oreilles », dit simplement la brunette.

L'ancien s'exécuta et vit que les oreilles du concernées étaient bien dressées sur sa tête comme pour entendre le moindre son. En plus, celui-ci les fixait soupçonneux.

« En effet, il a l'air de nous écouter, marmonna l'ancien.

- Je pense qu'il doit avoir d'autres modifications de ce genre, aussi est-ce que je pense que l'on devrait exploiter ces faiblesses, exposa la brune à voix basse.

- Il faut cependant que cela paraisse assez crédible parce que j'ai déjà essayé de l'attirer avec une balle, une pelote de laine, et même du lait. Mais cela n'a pas du tout marché, fit remarquer Daiki toujours avec le moins de sons de voix possible.

- J'aurai bien voulu être là pour voir ! Murmura Rukia envieuse.

- Vous auriez bien ri surtout, grommela-t-il.

- Peut-être que cela ne marche pas parce qu'il sait que vous voulez l'attraper, mais s'il ne l'avait pas su je pense que cela aurait marché, pensa la brune à voix basse, je veux voir ça !

- Vous vous êtes encore éloignée du sujet, se moqua l'ancien en marmonnant.

- Oh ! Ça va ! Sinon je pense que l'on devrait essayer de… »

Le noble observait encore les deux complices en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient puisqu'il ne les entendait pas clairement. Soudain, ils disparurent en shunpo ce qui alerta l'homme chat qui se déplaça aussitôt échappant ainsi à un sort de kido d'immobilisation lancé par Rukia mais il atterrit juste devant Daiki qui tenta de le capturer. Il évita cette tentative d'un gracieux bond en arrière, qui étonna et forçat l'admiration de ses assaillants. Il se posa alors sur le toit, tous les sens en alerte et sentit Rukia retenter un autre sort d'immobilisation. Il se cambra rapidement et fit, sans trop comprendre comment il avait fait, une souplesse arrière puis repartit dans le jardin sous le regard médusé de sa jeune sœur. Au moment où il allait continuer sa course, il vit…une balle ? D'un joli bleu turquoise certes. Il sentit alors des instincts félins montés, comme lorsque Daiki avait essayé de l'amadouer avec…la même balle ! Byakuya comprit alors ce que signifiait cette balle dans son jardin mais c'était trop tard car sa sœur et l'ancien le tenait fermement ayant saisit leur chance.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Jubila Rukia, je le savais que si nii-sama était occupé à autre chose, ses instincts de chat monteraient plus vite et nous offrirait une ouverture !

- Parce que c'est toi qui a imaginé se plan, murmura le brun.

- C'est pour votre bien nii-sama, répondit-elle gentiment en caressant ses douces oreilles pendant que Daiki le portait.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais si ! Et puis, vous avez bien survécu aux précédents bains ! Dit-elle gentiment mais avec un léger ton moqueur.

- Cependant je n'étais pas encore transformé, répliqua-t-il.

- Les chats ne sont pas en sucre nii-sama ! »

Cette dernière remarque renfrogna le noble qui se tut. L'ancien sourit et l'amena dans sa salle de bain privé et, en le laissant dans les bras de sa sœur qui le serra dans ses bras en murmurant des « kawaii ! », il commença à préparer le bain. Rukia sentit son frère se crisper et se coller à elle comme si elle était son dernier support ce qui ne lui déplut absolument pas, au contraire. Elle caressa sa soyeuse chevelure en essayant de le raisonner sans succès puisque ses oreilles s'étaient encore rabattues. Daiki s'approcha alors du noble, une éponge trempée dans la main ce qui enclencha un recul de celui-ci qui fut empêché par sa sœur aussi fut-il obligé d'entrer en contact avec l'objet. Il se tendit comme un arc et fut saisit par l'ancien qui fit signe à Rukia de sortir. Celle-ci s'exécuta pendant que le plus âgé tentait tant bien que mal de déshabiller le TRES réticent capitaine. La brunette décida d'attendre dans la chambre de son frère cependant jamais elle n'aurait imaginé au combien elle aurait regretté si elle ne l'avait pas fait. En effet, à peine quelques secondes après, elle entendit les bruits d'une véritable guerre. Daiki essayait emblerait-il de faire entrer l'homme chat dans l'eau mais celui-ci ripostait assez violement apparemment car elle entendit très clairement le bruit de verre brisé.

« Non Byakuya sama ! Ne jetez pas ce…, ne put terminer l'ancien qui dut sûrement éviter un projectile.

- Pauvre, pauvre Daiki…, ne put s'empêcher de penser Rukia.

- Mais enfin ! Laissez-vous f…, recommença l'ancien avant que ne retentisse un immense bruit d'eau.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Hurla Rukia intriguée par le bruit.

- ça…ça baigne au sens propre du terme ! Répondit Daiki, Revenez ici ! Ce n'est pas moi qui dois me laver ! »

La brune pouffa de rire puisque son nii-sama n'était même pas encore entré dans l'eau alors que l'ancien s'y trempait allègrement. Une seconde onomatopée d'un plongeon retentit suivi d'une plainte de son frère d'un hurlement de joie du plus âgé ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. Enfin, ils sortirent tout les deux de mauvaise humeur et avec d'étranges choses. Daiki avait un joyeux mélange de diverses mixtures de couleurs variées accompagné de morceaux de savons et de billes pour le bain dans les cheveux et de nouveaux motifs étranges et mystérieux qui coulaient sur son hakama. Pour Byakuya, en réalité ce n'était pas vraiment étrange à proprement dit ce qu'il avait mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il n'en porte jamais, un tricot sans manches blancs à col montant ainsi qu'un pantalon noir fluide et moulant. La mâchoire de Rukia alla dire bonjour au sol.

« Lequel de nous deux vous fait cette effet ? Grogna Daiki.

- Et bien…Ce serait plutôt nii-sama…C'est quoi cette tenue ! Demanda-t-elle choquée.

- Ce seront des tenues de ce genre qu'il portera désormais parce que je ne voudrais pas abîmer ses habits habituels, répondit Daiki en haussant les épaules.

- Je préfèrerais abîmer mes vêtements que mettre cet accoutrement absolument vulgaire ! Rétorqua glacialement le noble.

- Mais où avez-vous eut cet ensemble ? Je ne savais pas que nii-sama avait ce type de linge, demanda Rukia intriguée.

- C'est un cadeau de Yoruichi, répondit froidement son frère, elle me la offert sous prétexte que cela mettra mieux ma silhouette en valeur.

- Autant vous dire que c'est la première fois qu'il les met, murmura Daiki à l'intention de Rukia.

- Je m'en doute…je m'en doute, pouffa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous conspirer encore ? Demanda le noble avec la chaleur de la banquise.

- Mais rien du tout nii-sama, répondit précipitamment sa sœur, je me demandai si c'était le seul ensemble qu'elle vous a offert.

- Et non ! Se moqua l'ancien, il en a quatre autres. »

Byakuya leur lança un regard courroucé avant de tourner les talons avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner de ses deux traîtres.

« Voulez-vous du lait nii-sama ? » Demanda malicieusement Rukia.

Il s'arrêta intrigué et tenté par cette offre puis il se dit que c'était encore pour se moquer de lui quand Daiki le porta de nouveau.

« Mais arrêtez de me prendre comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un chaton bon sang bon de soir ! S'énerva le brun.

- Vous avez quelques ressemblances avec Byakuya sama, fit gentiment remarquer l'ancien.

- Euh…Pouvez-vous reposer nii-sama s'il vous plaît ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche… », dit soudainement Rukia.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Byakuya de comprendre ce qui clochait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais Daiki faisait maintenant une tête de plus que lui, certes il a toujours était un peu plus grand que lui mais pas une tête de plus. Aurait-il rapetissé en plus ?

« Même avec une tête de plus que nii-sama vous n'avez pas réussi à le forcer à prendre son bain sans le tester préalablement ? Se moqua la brune.

- Il est capitaine tout de même ! Se défendit Daiki.

- Et alors ? Je n'étais qu'un pauvre chaton sans défense, je n'avais même pas Senbonzakura sous la main pour me défendre convenablement, se vengea le noble un air cynique sur le visage.

- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Soupira l'ancien un peu blasé.

- Vilain Daiki ! On va se plaindre à la société des animaux pour défendre nii-sama ! » Dit Rukia en riant.

*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Je vais essayer de tourner autour des deux mille mots, c'est mon défi ! Et je remercie Yurika et Psycopathe de me laisser des reviews ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir !

Hitsugaya : Je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne tiendras pas.

Natsumi95 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Il est où Byabya ?

Hitsugaya : Kuchiki taicho vous en veut de lui avoir fait cela. Et moi je suis ici à cause de toi.

Natsumi95 : Ah oui ! C'est vrai, Sayuri m'a demandé de te faire un déguisement de chappy !

Hitsugaya : De..de quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Natsumi95 : Ben pour le caramelldancen à venir voyons !

*Hitsugaya fuit*


	5. Chapter 5 : Crise nocturne

Après cette après-midi mouvementé, Rukia et Daiki décidèrent d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité après le dîner. La brune se laissa tomber sur son lit moelleux, contente de pouvoir enfin jouir d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais pile au moment où elle se glissa sous sa couverture, elle se souvint que les chats étaient plutôt noctambules que diurnes.

_Bah ! Même si c'est le cas, ni__i-sama nous laissera tranquille avec l'éducation qu'il a reçue._

Sur ce, elle partit dans les bras de Morphée.

La brune avait cependant visé juste car le noble était toujours éveillé et déambulait dans son manoir à la recherche d'une activité. Finalement, il avisa pour la bibliothèque, la lecture était un bon passe-temps. Il changea donc de direction pour s'y rendre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit une pression spirituelle inconnue dans l'est du manoir.

_Etrange, tout le monde dort normalement à cette heure-ci._

Il se dirigea donc vers l'est où il découvrit une jeune shinigamie brune à couettes qui avait l'air à la fois tendue et perdue. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, donc il savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas de sa division ce qui signifie qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans son manoir à onze heures du soir ! Il réfléchit comment la faire partir en toute discrétion puisque cette nuit était particulièrement claire et qu'il y voyait comme en plein jour.

« Maieuh ! Pourquoi il fait si noir ! Déjà que ce manoir est un vrai labyrinthe en plein jour alors avec une nuit noire ! » Se plaignait-elle.

Le Kuchiki haussa très légèrement un sourcil surpris par ces paroles puis il se souvint que ses yeux de chat lui permettaient de très bien voir dans l'obscurité. Finalement cela pouvait avoir ses utilités ces mutations. Reste à trouver celle de la queue.

« Bordel ! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de rendre ce service à Matsumoto fukitaicho ? Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser Haineko pour s'infiltrer dans ce fichu manoir et trouver un des Kuchiki ? » Continuait de fulminer la jeune shinigamie en ouvrant une porte.

Tout ce qui concerne Rangiku concernait l'Association des Femmes Shinigamies, Tout ce qu'elle fait est douteux, tout ce qui touchait à cette association signifiait que ce sera en première page du magasine si cela s'avérait intéressant. Hors, le noble était certain que ses nouveaux attributs était quelque chose d'intéressant. Il devait aller voir Rukia. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il partit en shunpo vers la chambre de sa sœur puis il tenta de la réveiller. Il commença par l'appeler, puis il la secoua en l'appelant, puis il haussa le ton en secouant plus fort. Rien à faire, la brune dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Bon, comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il décida d'aller voir Daiki, après tout il serait certainement d'accord que le chef de famille le réveille si c'est l'honneur du clan qui est en jeux non ? Il bifurqua donc vers l'aile ouest où se trouvaient en général les appartements des anciens et chercha celui qui l'intéressait. Il le trouva après un quart d'heure de recherche et tenta lui aussi de le réveiller sans succès.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis le seul à avoir un sommeil léger ou quoi ? En plus il ronfle…_

Légèrement déçu, il repartit pour le jardin où il s'installa sur la branche d'un arbre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se cala bien contre le tronc et laissa sa queue pendre dans le vide en se balançant doucement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. D'un côté cette fille était une intruse mais d'un autre côté peut-être est-elle juste là pour passer un message à Rukia. Et puis il ne pouvait pas aller la voir comme ça, sinon c'est avec certitude que le lendemain le magasine de l'association sortirait avec cette information en première page avec tout un dossier dessus. Et, qui sait, peut-être avait-elle un appareil photo ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune shinigamie était maintenant dans le jardin où il était et qu'elle avait remarqué sa queue ébène, ou plutôt quelque chose de long qui se balançait car la nuit devenait finalement un peu plus claire puisque le nuage qui couvrait la lune s'en allait. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et la caressa délicatement en se demandant ce que c'était car c'était très soyeux et étrangement tiède. Byakuya la retira vivement surpris de ce contact sur sa queue et baissa les yeux voyant ainsi la jeune fille qui leva la tête. Il eut un long moment de silence où aucun des deux ne dit rien se fixant complètement figés jusqu'à ce que la jeune shinigamie pousse à plein poumon un cri extrêmement fort et strident qui retentit dans tout Sereitei sans doute en réveillant ses habitants au passage. Le noble qui non seulement avait une ouïe très fine, était en plus à moins d'un mètre de la source sonore qui le fit tomber de son arbre. Ses oreilles sifflaient maintenant tout en lui infligeant une douleur atroce alors que les cordes vocales de la peste continuaient à marcher. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa partie meurtrie et s'éloigna le plus rapidement de cette énervante source. Il était cependant évident que ce hurlement surpuissant avait réveillé en sursaut tout le manoir aussi n'est-ce pas sans surprise que tous accoururent à moitié réveillé et en tenue de nuit vers la nuisance sonore. Ce fut lorsque celle-ci vit Rukia et lui fonça dessus qu'ils réussirent à entamer une discussion, ou du moins, quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

« Mademoiselle, commença Daiki en essayant d'avoir un ton doux, chose difficile puisque c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient tous là, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez hurlé en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Tous les domestiques et anciens appuyèrent cette question.

« Mon…mon…monstre…, bafouilla-t-elle encore en état de choc.

- Comment ça un monstre ? Demanda un ancien d'une voix pâteuse.

- Il…il avait…au…au…moins….une….une…tai…taille…d'un…d'un homme, parvint-elle difficilement à articuler

- Et ? Encouragea le même ancien.

- Et…des…yeux…di…di…dila…dilatés…biz…, continua-t-elle en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Des yeux étrangement dilatés ? » Coupa Daiki exaspéré par la lenteur des phrases.

La fille acquiesça avant de reprendre en un souffle murmuré.

« Queue très douce »

Puis elle s'évanouit sans que quiconque n'ait pu lui poser la seconde question qui leur brûler les lèvres à savoir son identité. Un soupir collectif suivi de bâillements suivit cet entretien avant que tous aillent se recoucher laissant la fille sur le noble parquet des Kuchiki car personne n'avait envi de la porter sur une couchette. Enfin, presque tous car Daiki et Rukia se dirigeaient maintenant vers la chambre de celui qui avait causé ce trouble à savoir Byakuya Kuchiki qui était le coupable de désigné puisque la description de la jeune shinigamie correspondait parfaitement. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et, Rukia le remarqua rapidement, cela irritait grandement l'ancien qui paraissait absolument furax.

« Cherche où est Byakuya sama », aboya-t-il de très mauvaise humeur.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et se concentra pour débusquer la pression spirituelle de son nii-sama mais elle ne la trouva pas.

« Euh…je ne le sens nulle part… », Dit timidement Rukia.

L'aîné lui adressa un regard interrogateur et s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi lorsqu'ils virent le brun étrangement pâle descendre d'un arbre juste en face pour se diriger vers eux. Daiki explosa de fureur.

« CELA VOUS AMUSE PEUT-ETRE DE REVEILLER LES GENS A MINUIT ? »

A la grande surprise des deux, le Kuchiki poussa une plainte déchirante en se tenant les oreilles.

« Nii…Nii-sama ? Bégaya doucement Rukia en l'approchant.

- Byakuya sama ? Murmura Daiki en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Hé ! Je croyais que seules des pauvres greluches dans mon genre faisait ça ! » Se moqua Rukia d'une voix forte.

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par une autre plainte de son frère qui semblait au bord des larmes.

« Les bruits forts le perturbent, souffla la brune.

- Il vaut mieux parler à voix basse », murmura Daiki.

Entretemps, le brun s'était collé à l'ancien en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Attendri, le support lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant que Rukia s'approchait de lui elle aussi attendrie. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant de plus près les moyens auditifs étrangement écarlates du noble. D'un geste de tête, elle montra à Daiki ce qu'elle avait vu ce qui l'alarma aussitôt.

« Byakuya sama, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Dit-il dans un murmure.

- Mes oreilles sifflent et me font horriblement souffrir, répondit tout doucement d'une voix légèrement étranglée le concerné.

- Ce doit être les tympans, dit Rukia à voix basse, le cri de cette fille m'a fait très mal aux oreilles alors imaginez pour lui avec son ouïe très fine.

- En plus, j'étais juste à côté d'elle, murmura le brun, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a hurlé si fort, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je ne faisais que réfléchir dans un arbre. »

Rukia comprenait malheureusement pourquoi, dans le noir on voyait très clairement ses iris dilatés sans vraiment voir le reste qui avec la queue faisait un étrange tableau.

« Nous devons aller voir Unohana taicho, murmura Rukia d'un ton déterminé.

- MAIS ? Commença Daiki qui baissa immédiatement le ton en sentant le noble se crisper de douleur, on ne peut pas l'emmener ainsi !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, si jamais les tympans sont endommagés nii-sama peut devenir sourd, seule Unohana pourra le savoir et le soigner, argumenta la brune, et puis elle sait très bien garder les secrets, je suis sûre qu'elle ne dira rien. »

Toujours assez réticent, l'ancien accepta, se leva et porta le capitaine félin qu'il sentait incapable de faire un shunpo dans cet état. Très rapidement, le cortège se dirigea vers la quatrième division tout en faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Rukia chercha d'abord l'emplacement d'Unohana et attendit qu'elle soit seule pour donner le signal à l'ancien. Ce fut elle qui rentra d'abord sous le regard étonné de la femme.

« Et bien Rukia, dit-elle gentiment, que me vaut cette visite si tardive ?

- C'est-à-dire Unohana taicho que c'est très urgent et en même temps assez compliqué et délicat, déclara Rukia assez embarrassée.

- Ah ? S'étonna Retsu en gardant malgré tout son sourire.

- C'est nii-sama en faite…Vous allez vite comprendre… », Acheva Rukia en voyant Daiki entrer.

Unohana ne put retenir un léger froncement de sourcils en voyant l'accoutrement du si austère capitaine Kuchiki et de son état de santé visiblement mauvais.

« Il a de la fièvre, laissa tomber l'ancien en essayant de retenir le brun qui n'avait plus assez de force pour se tenir à lui.

Le capitaine de la quatrième division ne dit rien à propos des étranges oreilles et queue puis intima l'ordre qu'on l'emmène dans une salle de soins. Une fois cela fait, elle leur demanda de sortir. La brune et l'ancien durent donc attendre dehors, se rongeant les sangs et faisant les cent pas dans les couloirs orthogonaux à ceux du lieu de soins. Enfin, ils la virent sortir et leur faire signe de venir avec un sourire.

« Alors Unohana taicho ? S'enquit Rukia inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rukia. Les tympans ont en effet beaucoup souffert mais ils sont restés en un état soignable, le capitaine Kuchiki s'en remettra, répondit-elle.

- Il réentendra normalement donc, dit Daiki soulagé.

- Oui, cependant je le garde ici pour surveiller l'évolution car il doit malgré tout suivre un traitement. Néanmoins je serai curieuse de savoir comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état, demanda Retsu en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Et bien, il y avait une fille qui la vu et à hurler extrêmement fort, même nous avons eut très mal aux oreilles…, dit Rukia.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, moi-même je l'ai entendu d'ici, coupa gentiment Unohana, mais des étranges attributs de chat. »

Les deux restèrent un moment silencieux ne sachant quoi dire. Au final, ce fut Rukia qui répondit.

« Et bien, voyez-vous Unohana taicho, c'est à cause d'un parfum que m'a offert Nemu, je l'ai aspergé et le lendemain…

- Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça, acheva Daiki d'un ton aigre.

- Je vois, dit Unohana, ne serait-ce pas ça la véritable raison de son absence ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils ensemble.

- Vous garderez ça pour vous n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Rukia.

- Je ne sais pas, dit sévèrement Retsu, il aurait été plus intelligent de prévenir le soutaicho de cette situation pour qu'il ordonne au capitaine Kurotsuchi de chercher un antidote. Qu'auriez-vous fait si jamais son état avait empiré ? »

Ils gardèrent le silence en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient vraiment été stupides sur le coup, ils auraient dû immédiatement le dire au soutaicho comme Byakuya l'avait suggéré lorsque Daiki écrivait la lettre.

« Cependant je peux comprendre en connaissant le clan Kuchiki que vous n'ayez pas voulu même si pourquoi Rukia n'a pas défendu cette cause m'étonne, se radoucit le capitaine, je garderai la présence et le statut du capitaine secret pendant son séjour ici mais je veux que vous informiez le soutaicho de sa situation dès qu'il sera de nouveau en pleine santé. Si cela n'est pas fait la semaine qui suit sa sortie, j'irai moi-même l'en avertir.

- Si vous le faites, dîtes au moins que nii-sama voulait bien qu'on dise la vérité, dit Rukia penaude, moi je ne voulais pas trop car il est…

- Trop mignon ? Compléta Retsu en souriant, Je peux comprendre. »

Le capitaine de la quatrième division lui adressa un doux sourire avant qu'elle ne leur dise de partir car elle aimerait dormir aussi.

*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Ha ! Qui ne me croyait pas quand je disais que je ferai un effort hein ?

Renji : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?

Natsumi95 : Je suis étonnée d'avoir fait quelque chose de presque sérieux, c'est certainement le moins drôle des chapitre de toute l'histoire.

Renji : Tu vas me dire à la fin ce que je fais là ?

Natsumi95 : Ben, je voulais te demander si tu savais pourquoi on te mettait souvent en couple avec Byabya. Je trouve que vous n'allez absolument pas ensemble, vous êtes certainement le couple yaoi que je déteste le plus (déjà que je n'aime pas ça…).

Renji : Il paraît que les contraires s'attirent, après je ne sais pas.

Natsumi95 : Sans vouloir te vexer, je trouve que tu ne vas avec personne.

Renji : Quoi ? Moi qui suis beau, grand, viril et intelligent !

*Natsumi95 s'étrangle de rire en entendant le dernier adjectif*

Renji *vexé* : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Natsumi95 : Beau, ça dépend des goûts, viril, aussi, mais intelligent, là t'es complètement à côté de la plaque !

*Renji s'en va vexé*


	6. Chapter 6 : Mis à découvert

Le capitaine Unohana était certainement la femme la plus respectée et la plus crainte du Gotei 13, en effet, réussir à faire peur aux shinigamis de la onzième division n'était pas anodin. Cette femme était aussi connue pour savoir guérir toutes sortes de maux et autres. Seulement voilà, elle avait devant elle la preuve que le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri était le seul à pouvoir la désorienter complètement quand il s'agit de ses expériences. Depuis que Byakuya était à la quatrième division, suite à l'accident nocturne d'il y a une semaine, elle essayait vainement de comprendre comment cette substance contenue dans le parfum de Rukia avait réussit à faire pousser une queue de chat et à transformer les oreilles. Elle avait aussi modifié les habitudes du noble qui dormait beaucoup plus le jour que la nuit. Cependant cette préoccupation avait fini par alerter son vice-capitaine Isane qui se demandait à quoi pouvait être occupée son capitaine qui disparaissait souvent maintenant. Isane avait bien essayé de demander à Retsu ou de la suivre mais celle-ci était aussi imprenable que de l'eau que l'on essaierait d'attraper avec les doigts. Cet après-midi là, Unohana était encore une fois avec Rukia et Daiki dans la chambre de Byakuya qui dormait.

« Alors Unohana taicho, demandait l'ancien d'un ton morne, avez-vous réussit à percer comment ce produit a effectué cette mutation ? Sait-on jamais.

- Toujours pas, soupira le capitaine, le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

- C'est à se demander si le soutaicho n'est pas un peu fêlé pour laisser un pareil fou à la tête d'une division ! Se moqua Rukia.

- Voyons Rukia, sermonna gentiment Unohana.

- Mais quoi ! C'est un peu vrai non ? Répliqua la brunette.

- Rukia ! Dit l'ancien avec un air désapprobateur, on ne parle pas ainsi de capitaines.

- Oui… », Soupira la brune un peu blasée.

Machinalement, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux ébène de son frère qui était encore au pays des songes.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, il fait vraiment chaton comme ça ! Fit remarquer Daiki.

- C'est toujours surprenant de voir le capitaine Kuchiki dormir à cette heure-ci, commenta Unohana.

- Oui, mais maintenant c'est la nuit où il est extrêmement actif, ajouta Rukia.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez trouvé comme occupation nocturne hier ? Il avait fini les lectures que je lui avais passées non ? Demanda Daiki.

- En faite, je lui ai demandé de faire les documents en retard de sa division pour la mienne, révéla Retsu.

- Non ? Je n'aurai pas cru ça de vous ! S'exclama Rukia

- Rukia ! Moins fort ! » Sermonna Retsu.

Ce soudain cri avait tiré le capitaine Kuchiki de son sommeil et doucement il se redressa encore ensommeillé.

« Vous pouvez vous rendormir Kuchiki taicho, dit gentiment Unohana.

- Il va pleuvoir…, déclara Byakuya à moitié endormi.

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent en chœur les trois présents.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela Kuchiki taicho ? demanda Retsu.

Mais le Kuchiki ne dit rien de plus à propos de cela et changea de sujet sur ce qui se passait dans sa division et son manoir. Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là, Unohana repartit à son bureau où Isane travaillait. Là, elle commença elle-même son travail songeant à ce que le noble aux attributs de félins avait dit. Il était déjà arrivé qu'il dise cela, en général il dormait encore plus à ces moment-là, et il était toujours tombé juste. Deux fois il l'avait prévu, deux fois c'est arrivé. Comme on dit sur Terre, « Jamais deux sans trois ».

« Isane, va dire aux shinigamis présents de ramasser la lessive, ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Isane, mais le ciel est magnifique et le lessive ne doit pas encore être sèche !

- Pas de protestations, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il va pleuvoir.

- Bon, d'accord… »,

Isane ne demandait quelle mouche avait piqué son capitaine pour ramasser le linge à cette heure-ci alors que le ciel était clair et magnifique. Tous ceux à qui elle ordonna cela furent aussi surpris qu'elle et dirent que leur capitaine ne devait pas aller très bien mais ils s'exécutèrent tout de même de peur de subir son courroux.

« Hey ! Isane ! Appela soudainement une certaine rousse à forte poitrine.

- Matsumoto fukitaicho ? S'étonna le vice-capitaine de la quatrième division.

- En personne ! Nous avons une réunion des femmes shinigamies dans une heure environ, c'est Yashiru qui le veut, déclara joyeusement Rangiku.

- Nani ? Mais n'avons-nous pas réunion de vice-capitaine ? Répliqua Isane.

- Si, mais elle est reportée à plus tard à cause de Renji qui a dû mal à s'en sortir depuis l'absence du capitaine Kuchiki, il était enseveli sous une énorme montagne, une chaîne de montagne plutôt, quand je suis passée le voir tout à l'heure, l'informa la rousse.

- Pauvre de lui, il est vrai que ce n'est pas une machine comme son capitaine. »

Sur ce, elles décidèrent de continuer de parler jusqu'au moment de la réunion. Entretemps, Unohana était retourné auprès de son patient un peu spécial qui, après une rude bataille et beaucoup de larme et de sang (ceci est évidemment exagéré), affichait son habituel air glacial arctique vêtu d'un pyjama de la quatrième division. A côté de lui, Daiki prenait un repos bien mérité car c'était lui qui était effondré sur le lit provisoire du noble.

« Et bien, vous ne ménagez pas vos aînés Kuchiki taicho », se moqua légèrement l'autre capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, le noble capitaine chatilisé (vive les nouveaux mots !) haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Sinon, j'aimerai encore une fois faire des tests et analyses car maintenant vous êtes complètement guéri donc je n'ai aucun souci à avoir », continua Retsu.

Le Kuchiki se leva doucement et suivit sa collègue sa longue queue ébène battant lentement ses jambes. Le capitaine Unohana comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Rukia aimerait que son nii-sama reste ainsi, il était assez difficile de ne pas tomber sous son charme, mais en tant que médecin, elle devait au moins s'assurer que ce n'était pas nocif ou que cela empire encore. Elle fit divers examens avant d'arriver à la conclusion que, depuis une semaine qu'elle le suivait, son état restait stable.

« Pouvez-vous maintenant aller dans votre monde intérieur ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Mais elle s'aperçut alors que le noble ne l'écoutait pas et essayait de retirer quelque chose de sa queue. Elle s'approcha et vit un nœud turquoise attaché avec en son centre une tête de Chappy. Unohana ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Votre sœur est entêtée non ? Cela va faire un moment qu'elle profite de votre sommeil pour vous mettre des nœuds sur la queue », dit Retsu légèrement moqueuse.

Le capitaine félin ne répondit que par un silence frigorifiant en s'escrimant sur ce nœud qui était particulièrement serré et difficile à enlever. Le capitaine médecin n'ajouta pas que c'était elle qui avait appris à sa jeune sœur à faire ce nœud qu'elle utilisait en général pour attacher ses patients récalcitrants tout en gardant un magnifique côté esthétique. Finalement, le brun abandonna et Unohana lui rappela ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse à l'origine. Il se concentra alors pour entrer dans son monde intérieur et se sentit assez content de pouvoir revoir Senbonzakura qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sa mutation. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était bien dans son monde mais n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son zampakutô lui sauta dessus visiblement très heureux de le voir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Senbonzakura était décidément moins froid que son maître.

« Et bien alors ! Se plaignit le samouraï, cela va faire un long moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

- Oui, j'ai eus quelque soucis », laissa tomber le noble qui vit rapidement que ses nouveaux attributs étaient encore là.

Il se figea alors en sentant un drôle de contact, en faite, cela ressemblait au contact de sa propre queue mais il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que Senbonzakura, oui, Senbonzakura, son zampakutô, avait subi le même sort que lui. Une queue noire aux reflets mauve foncé ondulait tranquillement et il remarqua aussi les oreilles assorties.

« Damned, le produit du capitaine Kurotsuchi est vraiment violent, murmura-t-il, depuis quand es-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son zampakutô.

- Bientôt une semaine, répondit le concerné en regardant à son tour les appendices auditifs et la queue de son maître, je comprends maintenant pourquoi, ajouta-t-il.

- Mon dieu, et est-ce que tu as quelques unes de tes capacités qui ont changés ? S'informa Byakuya légèrement inquiet.

- Il y a une légère nuance maintenant, déclara simplement le samouraï en se balançant doucement de droite à gauche, mais je ne te le dirai que lorsque je serai le chat !

- Plaît-il ? »

Mais le zampakutô le toucha au bras et se mit à courir. Certes étonné, le noble se laissa prendre au jeu et s'élança après Senbonzakura qui riait. Cependant, l'ambiance se prêtait moins au jeu à la réunion des femmes shinigamies où seule Rukia manquait.

« Bien, commença Yashiru avec un air sérieux, notre ordre du jour est le mystère du monstre du manoir du Kuchiki.

- N'avons-nous pas déjà fait une réunion à ce sujet ? Dit Soi Fon un peu blasée.

- Oui, mais là nous avons du nouveau, répliqua Rangiku d'un air sérieux, comme vous le savez, Isane nous a avertit que le capitaine Unohana disparaissait souvent sans qu'on ne puisse la suivre ou savoir où elle va. En plus de cela, elle a déjà donné des ordres assez étranges comme ne pas aller à certains endroits ou encore, ce matin, ramasser le linge alors que le ciel était radieux.

- Il a plut en effet, dit Kione, mais comment l'a-t-elle su ?

- Aussi Yashiru et moi-même avons mené notre enquête qui s'est révélée très périlleuse, continua la rousse en faisant un geste théâtral.

- Cela va faire un moment que je me le demande mais pourquoi ne pas avoir convoqué Rukia ? Coupa Momo intriguée.

- J'y viens, répondit la rousse en prenant un air mystérieux, nous avons décidé de suivre Rukia mais celle-ci nous fuyait même si elle le niait. Alors je lui ai tendu un piège et je l'ai attendu au centre commercial de Karakura avec la complicité d'Inoue. Regardez un peu ce qu'elle avait acheté quand nous l'avons intercepté. »

Sur ces mots, elle enclencha un vidéo projecteur qui montra Rukia surprise avec un sac avec des nœuds à grelots, têtes de chappy, fleurs et autres et une énorme balle rouge.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? S'étonna Soi Fon.

- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Acheva Kione incrédule.

- Ceci nous a permis de percer le mystère ! Dit triomphalement Rangiku.

- Mais comment ? S'écrièrent en chœur toutes les présentes.

- Nous avons emmené Rukia dans un autre magasin où Inoue a donné un ruban muni d'une caméra, je te remercie Nemu d'ailleurs, expliqua Matsumoto en montrant l'image d'un ruban rose avec un nœud rose foncé et un grelot doré en son centre.

- Et ? S'impatientèrent les autres.

- Tadam ! Hurlèrent en chœur Yashiru et Rangiku en projetant une image sur le grand tissu blanc, Voici la première page de notre magasine demain ! »

S'afficha alors une image de Rukia assise sur le lit de son nii-sama qui regardait dehors avec sa queue ondulant doucement à côté de lui et ses oreilles légèrement affaissée avec Unohana qui souriait à côté. Toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent et les yeux s'exorbitèrent.

« Il est mignon comme ça Byabya hein ? Clama Yashiru très heureuse de sa trouvaille.

- C'est clair, murmura Kione.

- Indéniable oui, continua Isane.

- Complètement fou, acheva Soi Fon.

- Qui est d'accord pour que l'on aille voir les Kuchiki demain ? » Demanda Rangiku un sourire aux lèvres.

Toutes levèrent la main sans hésitation.

*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Il n'y a pas à dire, cette association est trop forte.

Ulquiorra : …

Natsumi95 : Pauvre Byakuya, quoique moi je sais qu'il va avoir d'autres chats à fouetter au prochain chapitre.

Ulquiorra : …

Natsumi95 *se tourne vers l'arrancar* : Je me demande si ce n'est pas une statut que j'ai pris chez Aizen.

Ulquiorra : ….

Natsumi95 : c'est ce que j'appelle une discussion dynamique.

Ulquiorra : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Natsumi95 : Incroyable ! Une phrase entière dite par une statut de glace ! On applaudit !

Ulquiorra : …

Natsumi95 : Bon, on va bien trouver un moyen de lui faire dire autre chose…*réfléchit*…Byabya !

Byakuya *agacé* : Plaît-il ?

Natsumi95 : Viens un peu par ici, j'ai quelque chose de plaisant à te dire.

Byakuya *froid* : Je ne suis pas ton esclave.

*Natsumi95 chuchote quelque chose au noble qui fit un très léger sourire*

Natsumi95 : Les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement encore car c'est les vacances !


	7. Chapter 7 : Capture

Rukia revenait tranquillement à la quatrième division lorsqu'elle vit Soi Fon, Rangiku, Isane et Yashiru passer dans ces jardins. Elles semblaient très emballées et se dirigeaient apparemment vers la première division. La brune voulut alors s'approcher d'elles mais soudain, une énorme pression spirituelle se fit sentir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour alerter toute la division qui se mit en émoi. Rukia partit immédiatement en shunpo vers la source qu'elle avait repérée mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant la foule de shinigamis qui bloquait le passage.

« C'est un des endroit qu'Unohana taicho a interdit d'accès ! Criait une voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? Se lamentait une autre.

- Calmez-vous ! Dit Isane en arrivant, je vais voir ce qui se passe avec le capitaine Fon et les vices-capitaines Matsumoto et Kusajishi. »

Mais là, elles se figèrent en voyant Rukia courir en profitant de l'espace provoqué par elles trois vers ce que la brune savait comme étant la salle de soin où Unohana avait fait la plupart des examens de son nii-sama. Les trois femmes lui emboîtèrent rapidement le pas mais la brunette ferma à double tour la porte de la salle. La Kuchiki se retourna alors et fut stupéfaite par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La salle était en désordre, les divers objets semblaient avoir été soufflés avec violence, le capitaine de la quatrième division était sonné dans un coin de la pièce mais le plus étonnant était certainement ce qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Son noble frère avait désormais des sortes de gants à fines lames blancs rosés et sa queue était désormais terminée d'une lame. Senbonzakura tournoyait autour de lui comme à l'accoutumé mais en se concentrant autour de ses mains. Jamais la pression du noble n'avait été si élevée, Rukia commençait vraiment à tourner de l'œil mais Byakuya arrêta son shikai faisant chuter sa pression spirituelle. Comme si elle avait couru un marathon à pleine vitesse, la jeune shinigamie tomba à genoux au moment où Retsu se relevait avec une certaine difficulté.

« Que…que c'est-il passé dans votre monde intérieur pour qu'une telle chose se produise ? Souffla celle-ci.

- Rien de vraiment spécial, répondit le noble qui masqua sa surprise, à part le fait que Senbonzakura a désormais les mêmes disgrâces physiques et qu'il m'a fait jouer à chat pour me dire que sa forme a légèrement changé.

- Légèrement ! S'exclama l'autre capitaine, votre rejatsu m'a littéralement coupé le souffle lorsqu'il a été libéré ! Votre puissance a au moins été doublée !

- Comment ? »

Le capitaine Kuchiki était abasourdi, il n'avait rien ressentit de particulier en libérant la nouvelle forme de Senbonzakura si ce n'est les nouvelles lames. Il entendit alors la voix de son zampakutô.

« _Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !__ Je pensai juste qu'il n y aurait que les lames ! __Dit-il surpris._

_- Tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda le noble intérieurement._

_- Non, absolument pas ! Je suis aussi étonné que toi ! »_

Byakuya s'approcha de sa sœur qui le regarda légèrement craintive. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop les contacts physiques, il enlaça sa jeune sœur en frottant doucement sa joue contre la sienne. La brune se calma et retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur.

« Et bien nii-sama ! Comme quoi il n'y a pas que du négatif dans ces transformations ! Dit-elle enjouée.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment du même avis que toi Rukia, répliqua placidement le noble, apparemment je ne maîtrise pas du tout mon rejatsu quand Senbonzakura est libéré, pire même, je ne le sens pas.

- Je suis de votre avis Kuchiki taicho, appuya Unohana en fronçant les sourcils, ceci est un problème même s'il peut se révéler comme un avantage. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir le soutaicho pour le mettre au courant de tout cela. Que dîtes-vous d'y aller maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? S'étonna Rukia, il vaut peut-être mieux aller le voir demain matin que nii-sama puisse se présenter au moins avec son uniforme.

- Cela devient urgent, rétorqua Retsu, qu'en pensez-vous capitaine Kuchiki ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du noble capitaine.

- Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop mais peut-être faudrait-il d'abord en informer les anciens du clan d'abord, répondit-il de son habituel ton neutre.

- Bien, soupira Unohana, il est vrai que le clan Kuchiki n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre cela par le biais de la Soul Society. Prévenez le clan et demain à sept heures soyez dans mon bureau. Nous irons voir le soutaicho ensemble », conclut-elle.

Sur ce, elle sortit calmer ses subordonnées et sa collègue pour disperser la foule de curieux. Dès que les deux Kuchiki furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait plus personne, ils sortirent de la chambre et partirent en shunpo vers le manoir à une vitesse hallucinante pour l'homme chat qui arriva au moins dix minutes plus tôt que sa sœur. Daiki les accueillit avec un air surpris puis se renfrogna à la nouvelle. Byakuya dut rester cloitrer dans ses appartements sur ordre de l'ancien et du capitaine de la quatrième alors que Rukia devait participer au conseil des anciens pour appuyer les propos de plus âgé. C'est ainsi que le noble félin se retrouva à jouer avec sa balle turquoise en attendant que Rukia et/ou Daiki arrive(nt). Il devait être minuit passée quand le brun crut voir une pelote de laine rose bonbon rouler dans son jardin. Il haussa très légèrement les sourcils en voyant cet objet mais s'en désintéressa bien vite pour retourner à son propre jeu. A peine dix minutes après, ce fut au tour d'un bol de lait volant de passer sous son nez. Byakuya commença à se demander s'il n'était pas plus fatigué qu'il ne semblait être néanmoins il ignora cette soucoupe improvisée. Dix minutes encore plus tard, c'est une souris en caoutchouc vert qui passa. Le brun douta sérieusement de son état d'éveil. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il entendit clairement des voix, ou surtout une voix particulièrement énervée.

« 'Tain, c'quoi c'délire ! Il mord pas à l'hameçon ! Râlait quelqu'un.

- T'es sûr Szayel que c'est fiable tes sources ? Parce que là j'ai des doutes ! Continuait une voix plus forte et colérique.

- Calme-toi Grimmjow ! Je t'assure qu'elles sont très fiables mes sources ! » Rétorqua celui dénommé Szayel.

Le noble connaissait ces noms après les avoir souvent entendu, c'était des espadas d'Aizen. Reste à savoir la raison de leur présence dans son manoir. Non, en faite, en rependant aux étranges objets qui lui étaient passés sous son nez, il était évident que c'était lui qu'il voulait. En se concentrant un peu sur la source de ces voix particulièrement peu discrètes à ses oreilles, il les localisa au niveau d'un grand cerisier de sa propriété qui se situait assez près de ses appartements privés. Il soupira intérieurement et commença à rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Nan ! Glapit Szayel, il ne faut pas qu'il rentre ! Comment je vais faire pour tester mes autres appâts !

- Ras le bol de tes appâts qui servent à queue dalle ! Hurla Grimmjow.

- Ouais ! A l'attaque ! Continua Noitora.

- Mais, mais… », Bégaya Szayel.

Dès que le mot « attaque » fut prononcé, le noble usa du shunpo pour partir mais fut rapidement pris en chasse par les espadas.

« _Quel est ton plan Byakuya ? Demanda Senbonzakura._

_- M'éloigner d'ici et essayer de trouver d'autre personne qui pourrait se battre avec moi », répondit le brun._

Cette réponse sembla convenir au zampakutô, cependant un acte de Grimmjow le fit s'arrêter net. En effet, la panthère aux cheveux bleus avait délibérément jeté un cero sur son manoir détruisant une bonne partie.

_« Bon, je crois que l'on n'a plus vraiment le choix, commenta de nouveau le zampakutô._

_- Désolé mais même si je suis capitaine, je me vois mal affronter trois espadas en même temps !_

_-Quatre espadas, quatre. »_

Surpris et alerté par la remarque de Senbonzakura, Byakuya fit un élégant bond en arrière évitant ainsi un autre cero qui lui était destiné. Il atterrit sur les débris de ce qui était auparavant un ensemble de salle et reconnu rapidement le quatrième espada Ulquiorra Shieffer qu'il n'avait pas vu avant.

« Hey ! Je vous signalerai que le but de cette mission est de le capturer, pas le tuer ! S'insurgea Szayel.

- Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ! S'énerva Grimmjow, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans c'est l'autre là ! Continua l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus en désignant Ulquiorra.

- Ne fais pas porter le chapeau à Ulquiorra, je t'ai vu te glisser derrière lui pour lancer ce cero ! Rétorqua Szayel.

- 'Tain, Calmez-vous où l'autre va finir par s'tirer », déclara Noitora en désignant le noble qui s'apprêter à partir.

Tous les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur Byakuya qui se demandait si cette mixture ne portait pas malheur aussi. Précipitamment, il repartit à toute vitesse et évita par des roulades ou des bonds tous les sorts que les espadas lui adressaient.

_« Damned, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là ?_

_- Libère-moi ! Libère-moi ! » Supplia Senbonzakura._

Cédant finalement aux supplications de son zampakutô, il le sortit ce qui fit s'arrêter ses poursuivants.

« Ouais ! Baston ! S'exclama Grimmjow heureux.

- Non ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Se lamenta Szayel.

- Cool ! On va voir si ça vaut le coup de l'attraper, dit Noitora.

-… », fut le seul commentaire d'Ulquiorra avant de lancer quelque chose.

Surpris par cet étrange objet, le brun l'évita en oubliant de libérer Senbonzakura qui protesta. Mais là, l'objet qui ressemblait à un espèce de disque couleur concombre (Hitsugaya : Pourquoi concombre ? Natsumi95 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Sayuri95 : HISTOIRE !) s'ouvrit en un immense filet collant qui entoura le noble brun en l'emprisonnant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Dit Grimmjow en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- J'ai fait ce qu'Aizen sama voulait, répondit le cuarta sans développer sa réponse.

- Mais, il allait se battre ! Répliqua la panthère d'un air dépité.

- …

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Intervint Szayel sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il considérait comme un magnifique spécimen.

- Szayel est tombé en extase, commenta Noitora narquois.

- C'est absolument fascinant, continua l'arrancar aux cheveux roses hypnotisé par la vision de l'homme chat.

- _Damned, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?_

- J'espère qu'Aizen sama me laissera l'étudier en profondeur…

- N'oublie pas que c'est pour découvrir toutes ses nouvelles capacités qu'Aizen sama nous a envoyé le capturer, dit Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre.

- Ouais, t'as vu comment le détecteur de rejatsu qu'on a placé s'est emballé ? Jubila Noitora, je me réserve un combat avec ce shinigami !

- Quoi ? Moi d'abord, je l'ai dit le premier ! » S'insurgea Grimmjow.

Byakuya avait maintenant l'impression d'être un jouet que deux enfants ne voulaient pas partager.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui décide du sort de mes nouveaux sujets ! Intervint Szayel.

- Fais pas chier scientifique de mes deux ! S'écria Grimmjow ! »

Non, un jouet disputé par trois gosses de deux ans, rectifia pour lui-même le capitaine de la sixième division.

« Il serait temps de rentrer, interrompit soudainement Ulquiorra, les domestiques ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Les autres grognèrent en guise de réponse et Grimmjow porta le noble entravé de tout mouvement. Celui-ci adressa un regard polaire à Grimmjow qui fut assez mal à l'aise. Il dévia son regard tout en sentant encore les ondes malsaines et glaciales de son fardeau. Arrivés à Las Noches, Noitora railla :

« Et bien Grimmjow ! On a peur d'un chat ? T'es pas censé être une panthère ? A moins qu'en vérité t'es une souris !

- Ta g****e ! Vas-y, je te défie de le fixer sans en avoir un peu froid dans le dos ! »

Sûr de lui, le quinta regarda le noble qui détourna son regard au message subliminal : « Vos vies vont s'arrêter dans l'heure qui suivent si jamais vous continuer à me regarder comme un vulgaire jouet très intéressant ». Noitora ne tint même pas deux secondes tellement il avait l'impression d'avoir été congelé sur place.

« Hey ! Ulquiorra ! T'es sûr que t'avais pas un jumeau ? Se moqua l'arrancar, parce que franchement, lui et toi vous avez le même regard congélateur et le même niveau de socialité ! »

Noitora se fit congeler deux fois à l'intervalle de deux minutes.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Powa ! Septième chapitre clos ! Youhou ! C'est la première fois que je reste bien sur une même fiction (avec une histoire) sans dériver ! Sortez le Martinellis !

Hitsugaya : Maintenant je comprend pourquoi t'as mis l'autre la dernière fois.

Natsumi95 : L'autre ? Ah oui ! La statue de glace qui parle de temps à autre ?

Byakuya : Il s'appelle Ulquiorra si mes souvenir son bons.

Natsumi95 : C'est normal que tu te souviennes de lui mon Byabya, vous avez dû être frères dans une vie antérieur !

Byakuya *air polaire* : …

Natsumi95 *ignore complètement l'ambiance banquise* : Il faut que je me dépêche de faire le prochain chapitre pour pouvoir faire celui spécial Noël que je veux faire !

Hitsugaya : Hein ? En quoi tu dois te dépêcher ?

Natsumi *rire de sadique folle* : Mais voyons ! Ça briserait le suspens ! *retour à la normal* Pour un indice, GROS indice, je vais beaucoup penser à toi Yurika en écrivant le prochain chapitre qui j'espère de plaira comme moi il me plaît !

Byakuya : Damned, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ?


	8. Chapter 8 : A Las Noches

Bien, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Ceci était la question que le noble se posait depuis un long moment alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cage très étroite à proximité de l'ex-capitaine mégalomane Aizen Sosuke qui faisait un discours à son assemblé d'espadas. En parlant d'eux, le brun avait l'impression que le primera s'était assoupi les yeux grands ouverts comme le faisait parfois Renji, le sexta quant à lui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et le quinta regardait sa tasse de thé comme si c'était une espèce inconnue de mutants venus envahir le monde (ceci est la comparaison de l'auteure, pas de Byakuya comme vous pouvez vous en douter.). Le seul qui semblait écouter était le cuarta et peut-être vaguement l'octavo mais celui-ci semblait plus préoccuper par…et bien par lui-même, ne serait-il de la famille de Kurotsuchi ?

« Donc, mes chers espadas, je vais enfin vous dire pourquoi nous avons capturé le capitaine Kuchiki ici présent », dit alors Aizen en le désignant.

Le noble capitaine haussa très légèrement le sourcil droit avant de sentir tous les regards se poser sur lui, à part Szayel qui le dévorait déjà des yeux.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, une importante pression spirituelle, plus importante que tout ce que j'avais vu auparavant, a été détecté à la Soul Society, précisément à la quatrième division et, pour être encore plus précis, émanant de ce capitaine, poursuivit le mégalomane satisfait que toute l'assemblée se concentrait enfin sur ses paroles, autant vous dire que ceci est dû à une expérience du capitaine Kurotsuchi qui est contenue dans ce flacon ! » Conclut-il en brandissant fièrement le flacon chappy.

Toute l'espada regarda l'objet avec des yeux ronds, excepté Ulquiorra évidemment qui gardait la même expression depuis le début de la réunion, avant que Grimmjow n'éclate de rire ne pouvant plus se contenir plus longtemps bientôt suivi par d'autres.

« Complètement fêlés ces shinigamis ! Une expérience qui multiplie les forces contenue dans un flacon aussi ridicule ! N'importe quoi ! Arriva-t-il à articuler pour se justifier.

- Oh ! Mais elle a d'autres effets cette mixture, dit Gin avec son habituel sourire, les oreilles et la queue de chat de Kuchiki n'étaient pas là auparavant n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua l'argenté en regardant le captif qui lui adressa un regard polaire en guise de réponse.

- Il faut cependant savoir qu'elle ne marche, je pense, qu'avec quelqu'un d'assez puissant car, comme vous le savez, nous espionnons de près les agissements de la douzième division, et elle n'a marché que sur lui et sur aucun autre cobaye. »

Byakuya se demanda pourquoi s'était tombé sur lui ? Pourquoi pas sur le capitaine Kyorakou par exemple ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il perdit le fil du discours de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division qui continuait à exposer son plan jusqu'à le reprendre en route quand cela le concernait de près.

« Donc, Szayel va tenter de découvrir toutes les nouvelles facultés de ce phénomène, continuait le maître de Las Noches.

- _Phénomène toi-même._

- Mais il n'est pas impossible que le huitième espada n'arrive pas à neutraliser et étudier correctement notre cas aussi je voudrai un ou une volontaire pour mettre ce produit. Ainsi, nous saurons si cela marche sur un arrancar et Szayel pourra faire la comparaison, déclara Aizen en promenant son regard sur l'assemblée. Il eut alors un long silence.

« Ne vous bousculez surtout pas », chantonna Gin moqueur.

Un second grand silence passa.

« Bien, dit alors Sosuke qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas se contenir plus longtemps, Grimmjow.

- Quoi ? S'écria l'interpellé, pourquoi moi ? Je proteste ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça !

- Ce n'est pas une punition ! Tu seras juste un chat au lieu d'une panthère ! Ironisa Noitora.

- Noitora, es-tu volontaire ? S'enquit le maître de Las Noches.

- Non ! Répondit le concerné avec force, et si nous mettions plutôt toutes nos chances dans notre côté en prenant la personne qui se rapproche le plus de l'autre ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ulquiorra, excepté Byakuya qui s'intéressa plus à éviter que l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division ne lui mette un nœud vert vif sur la queue, apparemment ils sont aussi allés fouiller sa chambre. Le cuarta ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre où voulait en venir le quinta.

« C'est que ce n'est pas du tout idiot ce que tu dis Noitora, murmura Aizen, en plus Ulquiorra m'est dévoué.

- Je ne crois pas mériter cela, se défendit froidement Ulquiorra en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus funestes au fauteur de troubles.

- Mais si ! Claironna joyeusement Gin en essayant encore de mettre le nœud à grelot, qui est pour ? Qui est pour voir Ulquiorra poursuivre une jolie balle rouge dans les couloirs ? »

Toutes les mains se levèrent automatiquement au grand dam du concerné.

« Je suis désolé mais je refuse de me prêter à ce jeu tant que nous ne soyons pas sûrs que Szayel ne réussisse pas à maîtriser le shinigami, riposta celui-ci d'un ton froid.

- Il est vrai que nous n'en savons rien, admit le mégalomane.

- Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurait que moi ? Je propose que pour être vraiment sûr qu'au moins un marche, toute l'espada soit soumise à cette expérience, poursuivit le cuarta.

- Holà ! Dis donc Ulquiorra, t'es bavard aujourd'hui ! T'as au moins parlé pour toute la journée ! Se moqua Grimmjow qui s'attira un regard rempli de menaces.

- Ce que dit Ulquiorra est juste, interrompit Aizen, vous serez tous aspergés ainsi vous serez tous à l'égalité. Enfin, vous le serez si Szayel échoue dans sa tentative d'expérience sur notre shinigami. »

Tous les arrancars présents adressèrent au scientifique un regard rempli de sorts funestes si jamais il échouait. Le rose tressaillit et déclara qu'il commençait sur le champ aussi partit-il à son laboratoire avec la cage du noble qui réfléchissait à diverses stratégies et sorts variés pour l'octavo. Une fois arrivé, l'homme aux cheveux roses transvasa son nouveau sujet d'expérience dans une espèce de grande bulle rose. Byakuya se leva méfiant et ne quitta pas du regard Szayel qui en avait froid dans le dos. A l'origine, le scientifique avait prévu de l'attacher à une table pour l'étudier en profondeur mais le souvenir douloureux de son enfermement dans la cage l'avait dissuadé. Les quatre espadas ont eut beaucoup de mal à le ré-attraper et à l'enfermer, la pauvre salle où ils avaient atterrit est en cours de réparation maintenant, enfin, de reconstruction plutôt. Après ce déplorable événement, le scientifique rose a alors essayé de trouver une autre façon, sans risquer de démolir son précieux laboratoire, mais n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé, ce qu'il s'est bien gardé de dire à Aizen sama. Résigné, Szayel se planta devant le brun qui le défia du regard.

« Ecoute-moi shinigami, commença-t-il en prenant un air important, tu vas être bien gentils et…TU M'ECOUTES ? »

Le Kuchiki lui avait tourné le dos pour s'intéresser au mur derrière lui.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…, se lamenta le rose, bon, tu vas être bien obéissant et tu vas gentiment te prêter à mes expériences hein ? »

Le capitaine de la sixième division regarda un papillon robot passer. (Tenshicho : Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Natsumi95 : Laisse tomber)

« Bon, minou, minou, aventura Szayel, tu vas docilement venir voir papa pour l'aider non ? »

Byakuya s'allongea pour regarder le plafond. Là, le scientifique sentait qu'il allait vraiment exploser.

« Shinigami de mes deux ! Tu vas te laisser faire sinon je le dirai à Aizen sama ! » Hurla le rose sans se rendre compte que cet argument était nullissime auprès d'un shinigami.

L'homme chat lui adressa un vague regard de défi avant de se rouler en boule pour dormir.

« Bon, trèèès bien ! Tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte d'ignorer Szayel Aporro Grantz ! » S'époumona le rose hors de lui.

L'auteure se garde bien de décrire la scène qui s'en suivit qui ne convient pas au Rating, aussi, après une belle ellipse narrative, nous allons directement au lendemain dans la salle de réunion, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi.

« Et bien, on dirait que Szayel n'a pas réussit à dompter le fauve, commenta Gin moqueur.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé vous y voir ! » Rétorqua acidement le concerné.

Il était couvert de bleus, hématomes, contusions, griffures, coupures en tout genre.

« He bé ! T'es sûr qu'c'est un chat et pas un tigre ? Continua Noitora.

- Certain.

- Et biien ! Intervint Gin un air machiavélique sur le visage, cela signifie que vous allez tous tester cette magnifique expérience ! »

Toute l'assemblée se raidit et fusilla le pauvre scientifique du regard. L'argenté passa, alors tout joyeux de faire ça, en aspergeant allègrement tout espada près de lui.

« 'Tain ! Ça pue ce truc ! Se plaignit Grimmjow !

- ça empeste, c'est clair ! Ronchonna Noitora.

- Moi j'aime bien, commenta Hallibel.

- Moi aussi, ça sent la cerise, surenchéri Yammy.

- Ron…, fut le seul son émit par Stark après s'être fait asperger dans son sommeil.

-… », Un silence servit en guise de commentaire d'Ulquiorra.

Aizen se demanda presque si cette bande d'énergumènes avait vraiment des neurones tellement leurs commentaires étaient stupides. Il a cru entendre Grimmjow dire après le commentaire de Yammy : « Cerise ? C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle arme ? ».

« Au faite ! Appela soudainement Hallibel, Pourquoi Szayel n'y a pas eut droit lui ?

- Etant donné que c'est lui qui doit étudier, c'est tout à fait logique non ? Répondit mornement le mégalomane qui en avait ras le bol.

- Absolument pas ! » Ripostèrent en chœur plusieurs membres de l'espada.

Sosuke Aizen pensa à ce moment-là qu'il aurait peut-être dû trouver d'autres shinigamis pour le servir avant de trahir la Soul Society. Et s'il essayait de corrompre le capitaine Kuchiki tiens ? Il est au moins sûr d'avoir un autre cerveau avec lui dans ses plans. Sauf qu'il sûr à deux cent pour cent que Byakuya préfèrerait mourir que trahir. En parlant de lui, notre adorable neko jouait avec son habituelle balle turquoise qu'il avait ravit à Szayel lors de leur bataille nocturne. Il trouvait le temps long dans cette bulle et décida de s'endormir, ou plutôt d'essayer de dormir. Il se roula donc en boule mais au lieu de faire son sujet initial, il réfléchit à sa situation encore une fois. Un, il était enfermé dans un endroit résistant au kido, deux, il n'avait pas Senbonzakura avec lui, trois, il n'avait aucune idée où exactement il se trouvait à Las Noches, si ce n'est qu'il est dans le laboratoire de l'octavo qui est proche de sa chambre, et enfin, quatre, comment il allait faire pour rentrer à la Soul Society ? Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit même pas les heures passées et lorsqu'il ré-émergea, il était minuit passé. Le noble soupira et se décida sérieusement à remettre ses réflexions après un bon somme. Il se cala plus confortablement.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

Décidément, dormir dans un territoire ennemi en tant que captif n'était guère rassurant.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

Cette horloge commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

Et si en faite c'était une bombe ? De plus en plus agacé par cet énervant bruit, Byakuya essaya de trouver l'endroit de la cellule où il l'entendrait le moins. Mais là, il se figea quand il sentit quelqu'un entrer. Immédiatement, le Kuchiki pensa que c'était l'octavo qui voulait sa revanche puis il repensa que, vu l'état où il l'avait laissé hier, il n'en serait pas capable. Intrigué, il se retourna et vit deux grands yeux verts qui le regardaient sans exprimer aucune émotion. Deux grands yeux verts étrangement dilatés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me…, » commença le noble qui s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut une longue queue noire onduler derrière l'arrancar et une oreille pointer à travers sa chevelure brune.

Trois questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : un, Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen avait encore fait ? Et deux, Pourquoi UNE oreille ? Où est la deuxième ?

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Mouahahaha ! Voili,Voilou ! J'ai fait un gentil camarade à Bya-kun !

Byakuya : Damned, pourquoi un espada ?

Natsumi95 : Parce que, ce sera plus drôle pour la suite ! *immense sourire de sadique*

Hitsugaya : D'ailleurs Kuchiki taicho, il me semble que TOUTE l'espada a été aspergée aussi je pense que vous aurez beaucoup de camarades.

Byakuya : …Arg…

Natsumi95 : On verra bien lorsque je taperai la suite. Où est le nouveau neko ?

Hitsugaya : Il me semble qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Natsumi95 : Nyahaha ! Byabya, va chercher ton gentil nouveau copain.

Byakuya *glacial* : Qui a dit que nous serons amis ? C'est un espada.

Natsumi95 : C'est moi l'auteure, c'est moi qui décide d'abord !


	9. Bonus idiot de Noël

Je pense que ce bonus est plutôt de rating T à cause d'allusions à la fin, désolé les âmes sensibles !

Bonus : Noël à la Neko 

Non, là, c'était BEAUCOUP trop. D'accord, il était très docile à Aizen sama, d'accord, il faisait quasiment tout ce qu'il voulait (sauf le rejoindre dans son lit malgré les mauvaises langues qui disent le contraire), d'accord, Gin était le bras droit d'Aizen sama, d'accord, il lui devait aussi obéissance surtout que c'est, selon l'argenté au sourire figé, un souhait du maître du Hueco Mundo. Non, là c'était abuser de son dévouement !

« Mais voyons Ulquiorra, ce n'est rien que pour aujourd'hui ! » Claironna Gin avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

Le cuarta le fusilla d'un regard à rendre jaloux le Pôle Nord. Puis, il posa son regard sur la tenue à côté de la chose que Gin lui avait montré plus tôt.

« Et pourquoi le shinigami a droit à quelque chose de moins ridicule ? Demanda polairement l'espada.

- Déjà que ce sera TRES difficile de lui faire enfiler ceci, nous nous sommes dit qu'il valait mieux abandonnés l'idée. Après tout, nous ne serons que moi et Szayel puisque c'est censé être une surprise, répondit l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division d'un ton vaguement sérieux.

- Il est hors de question que je mette…ce…cette…chose non identifiée, rétorqua-t-il glacialement.

- On appelle cela une robe Ulquiorra », se moqua l'argenté.

Oui, cette « robe » était la tenue que Gin s'évertuait à le persuader qu'il devait absolument la mettre pour noël. Une robe courte en velours rouge, trop, beaucoup trop courte aux goûts de l'espada, avec en bas de la fausse fourrure blanche et un énorme nœud blanc avec un grelot au niveau du col. Un autre ruban de velours rouges à grelot avec les bords en fausse fourrure blanche, destiné sûrement à sa queue, trônait à côté de la robe avec des bottines assorties. L'ensemble était très joli et dans le thème de noël mais n'oublions pas que c'est un garçon qui est censé la mettre.

« Non, je ne la mettrai pas, maugréa l'espada en sentant ses oreilles s'agiter.

- Mais ! Aizen ne sera pas content ! » Dit Gin en prenant un air triste.

Ulquiorra qui d'habitude ne laissait rien paraître ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Non, il y avait une limite à sa docilité.

« Allez Ulquiorra-kun ! Soit gentil et met la jolie robe que nous avons acheté spécialement pour toi ! Continua Gin en cachant son envi de fou rire.

- …, le cuarta lui lança un regard gelé en guise de réponse.

- Bien, soupira l'argenté en prenant soudainement un air sadique, je ne voulais pas en venir là mais… »

Il sortit alors son téléphone.

« Szayel, Grimmjow, Noitora, piquez tout les vêtements de Schiffer ! Claironna-t-il en regardant moqueusement la victime qui se statufia sur place, et maintenant, let's go Déshabillator ! »

Surpris, le cuarta sentit une immense main le prendre par la queue et vit Gin rapidement mettre son nœud pour celle-ci.

« Lâchez-moi immédiatement, lança glacialement le neko cuarta.

- Nan, ce robot issu de Szayel va te désaper et partira avec tes vêtements. Après, libre à toi de te balader en robe ou nu ! Byyye ! » Chantonna Gin en partant.

L'espada, qui maudissait intérieurement cet argenté, sentit alors le robot dézipper sa veste et tenta alors de lui résister en vain. En moins de dix minutes, il fut dénudé et tomba par terre en atterrissant certes bien. Le brun arrancar songea alors à quelques tortures pour cette ordure d'argenté et dût malheureusement mettre la robe qui l'attendait sagement mais avec une connotation narquoise. Se promener nu avec certains arrancars et même espadas qui lui faisaient les yeux doux n'était jamais une bonne idée…

« Laisse-moi tranquille Ichimaru, déclara froidement Byakuya en voyant Gin s'approcher avec ce qui était censé être sa « tenue de fête ». Une longue veste rouge en velours à manches longues avec de la fausse fourrure blanche aux extrémités avec un short et des bottes assorties.

- Voyons Kuchiki ! Tu verrais celle de ton « ami » et tu serais ravi comme tout je t'assure ! Se moqua l'argenté.

- Je m'en moque, je ne la mettrai pas.

- Rhô ! Mais allez ! C'est Noël !

- Non. »

Gin soupira en voyant l'entêtement du brun. Il savait que cela allait être TRES difficile de lui faire enfiler sa tenue. Même avec les deux énormes robots construits par Szayel. Bon, l'argenté inspira profondément, car au fond de lui il avait toujours eut un peu peur de ce terrible capitaine, et commença la lutte acharnée.

Ulquiorra se promit de faire un sort pire que la mort à ce Gin de malheur dès qu'il eut finit d'enfiler sa tenue qui comportait aussi une ceinture blanche au dessous de la poitrine qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Maintenant, deuxième épreuve : sortir de là et atteindre le laboratoire de Szayel sans se faire voir. Il sortit prudemment la tête de la salle et commença rapidement et silencieusement sa route. Il réussit plus ou moins sa progression jusqu'à la chambre de Grimmjow dont la porte s'ouvrit violemment et faillit aplatir le cuarta contre le mur. Ceci ne lui plut guère et avant que la panthère ne sorte, il referma la porte avec force qui dit bonjour au bleu qui se la reçut en pleine face.

« GRAAAAAA ! QUI A OSE FAIRE CA ! » Hurla Grimmjow furieux.

Le cuarta était déjà parti quand le cri retentit. Mais à peine s'approcha-t-il de l'antre de l'octavo qu'un autre cri proche du désespoir cette fois-ci retentit suivi d'énormes bruits de casse et d'explosions. Inquiet, intérieurement, le Schiffer ouvrit doucement la porte et se figea devant le chao qui régnait à l'intérieur. Diverses fioles étaient éventrées, brisées et répandaient divers liquides colorés qui faisaient des réactions bizarres sur le sol qui commençait à buller de manière inquiétante. Deux énormes robot, dont celui qui l'avait attaqué, semblait se battre avec ce qu'il reconnu comme l'autre chat, ou fauve dans cette circonstance. Gin semblait les aider mais parfois il se mettait à rire nerveusement. Les yeux du cuarta s'écarquillèrent très légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne son air impassible et s'avance prudemment dans la pièce.

« Hey ! Kuchiki ! Regarde la jolie mère Noël ! » Claironna soudainement l'argenté en pointant Ulquiorra du doigt.

Singulièrement intrigué, le noble tourna la tête et resta un moment figé par le spectacle, moment d'inattention dont profitèrent les robots qui l'empoignèrent par une jambe.

« Lâchez-moi, riposta glacialement Byakuya en donnant un coup de pied à l'argenté qui s'avançait un peu trop à son goût.

- Aie ! Mais ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Dit Gin en se massant le ventre, je veux juste te mettre ce… »

L'argenté n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il dut éviter un autre coup de pied destiné à sa mâchoire cette fois.

« Mais c'est que ce n'est pas très digne d'un noble ça ! » Se moqua Gin.

Le regard polaire que lui adressa le capitaine aurait pu geler un volcan en éruption. L'ex-capitaine Ichimaru se décida de le laisser au bon soin des robots pour se rapprocher de « la mère noël ». Voyant cela, Ulquiorra recula.

« Hey, calme Ulqui-neko de noël, je ne vais pas te manger ! » Chantonna l'argenté.

Le cuarta tiqua même si son visage restait impassible. Un énorme bruit de fracas retentit ce qui détourna l'attention du cuarta, chose dont profita Gin pour le capturer dans ses bras osseux et le soulever du sol.

« Lâche-moi, dit glacialement le cuarta.

- Non, d'ailleurs voilà ton collègue chat qui est enfin préparé, répondit l'ex-capitaine en voyant Byakuya habillé avec un bout de bras de robot dans la main.

- Mon robot ! Geignit Szayel en voyant cela.

- Calme ! C'était juste pour cette occasion, et puis il est mort dans l'honneur ! Fit Gin en faisant mine d'être solennel.

- _Où est l'honneur ?_ Se demanda Byakuya en jetant un vague regard à l'intention d'Ulquiorra.

- _Va savoir, _lui répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Bien, bien, jubila l'argenté, on va pouvoir ENFIN passer aux choses sérieuses.

- _Sérieuses ? _Fit le noble en haussant très légèrement un sourcil.

_- Gin et son esprit tordu…, _soupira intérieurement Ulquiorra.

- Donc, mon idée de Noël est que vous passiez voir toute l'espada lui donner mes cadeaux ET que vous réceptionner les leurs pour d'autres, expliqua Gin en élargissant son sourire.

- Ils sont au courant ? S'enquit froidement le shinigami brun.

- Bien sûr, ils savent que des coursiers doivent passer ! Chantonna le fou argenté.

- …._Un jour Gin, je te tuerai_, pensa Ulquiorra.

- Donc, voilà la liste des membres que vous allez voir, reprit le sadique en leur tendant une liste et une hotte de père Noël.

- ….

- Alors ? Alors ? Continua Gin en souriant de plus belle en voyant les yeux d'Ulquiorra légèrement s'agrandir d'horreur.

- Grimmjow et Noitora ? Vous l'avez fait exprès là ! Grinça glacialement l'espada.

- Moi ? Fit Gin en faisant mine d'être vexé, absolument pas ! »

Byakuya n'ayant jamais eut vraiment de contact avec les espadas ne sourcilla pas en voyant sa liste sauf lorsque son regard se porta sur les présents à leur donner.

« Ichimaru, commença-t-il menaçant, as-tu une bonne raison pour la nature certains cadeaux ?

- Ah ! Mais c'est vrai que tu ne les connais pas vraiment Kuchiki ! Et bien, certains ont des goûts assez « hot ».

- Je vois cela…C'est quoi cette histoire que je suis censé offrir une crème antidouleur à…Tesla ? Mais ce n'est pas un fraccion ?

- Si ! Mais j'en profite ! »

Le Kuchiki avait la très nette impression que certain espadas ne s'ennuient pas la nuit.

« Dîtes, il n'y a pas une erreur avec Grimmjow ? Je suis censé lui offrir mon service trois pièces ? » Demanda Ulquiorra impassible.

Byakuya blêmit légèrement en entendant la question du cuarta et surtout en pensant qu'Ichimaru Gin avait vraiment des idées pas nettes tandis que celui-ci dut se briser des côtes pour ne pas éclater de rire. Voyant ces réactions contradictoires, l'espada réitéra sa question.

« Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- …. Hum…, le Kuchiki cherchait ses mots pour répondre, Et bien, je pense que c'est une allusion absolument obscène là…

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda le cuarta en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et bien…est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un service trois pièces ? Fit le noble en fusillant Gin du regard.

- Il me semble que ce sont des couverts, j'ai cru entendre cela d'une humaine quand j'étais sur Terre. Mais pourquoi les miens ? Je n'en ai même pas.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je le sais ? Kyorakou taicho, je vais te tuer pour m'avoir appris ce qu'était cette expression._ Il y a un deuxième sens…beaucoup plus pervers, aventura le brun en retenant l'argenté par le col pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- ?

- Il désigne aussi…ça », lâcha enfin Byakuya en désignant la partie concernée.

Le visage d'Ulquiorra resta le même mais l'atmosphère environnante devint très menaçante et glacée. Quatre furent émis avant la tempête, voir le typhon.

« Gin, Vous êtes mort. »

*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Et voilà mon bonus pourri, oui je sais mais j'avais quand même envi d'en faire un pour l'occasion.

Hitsugaya : Je ne suis pas sûr que Gin survive…

Natsumi95 : Mais voyons, grâce à la magie de l'auteur je vais le ressusciter !

Hitsugaya *goutte* : …

Natsumi95 : Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes un joyeux Noël !

Renji : C'est nul, on sait pas s'ils vont le faire.

Hitsugaya : Abarai, vous êtes complètement idiot où vous le faite exprès ?


	10. Chapter 9 : Ulqui neko powa !

D'accord, là le noble se demanda sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête quelque part ou s'il n'avait pas inhalé un produit de l'octavo sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être sinon s'était-il en faite déjà assoupi ? En tout cas, c'était pratiquement impossible que cela soit vrai. Non, impossible ou sinon il allait vraiment se poser des questions sur la fiabilité des sources des informations de la Soul Society car comment expliquer dans ce cas que ce qui est d'après ces sources l'espada le plus froid et le moins expressif du Hueco Mundo semblait étrangement content, bon cette expression avait était très furtive, à sa vue ? Une hallucination, oui c'est ça, une hallucination. Byakuya qui avait superbement ignoré le cuarta osa un coup d'œil dans sa direction et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait vu. Il pensa alors que c'était bien son imagination qui lui avait joué un drôle de tour mais vit bien vite que l'espada entrait dans sa cellule bulle et s'avançait vers lui. Damned, c'était quoi encore ce bordel ?

« Shinigami… », Commença le cuarta sans cacher sa réticence de lui adresser la parole.

Le brun capitaine tiqua à cette appellation surtout que l'on avait pas mal répéter son nom de famille à la réunion qu'il avait vu. Froissé, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de son gênant squatteur de cellule. Cette pensée lui arracha un très léger sourire furtif, le voilà devenu possessif avec sa prison.

« Kuchiki », reprit Ulquiorra d'une voix froide.

Le noble chat daigna le regarder avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Pouvez-vous répondre à certaines de mes questions ? Continua-t-il avec un ton encore plus froid.

- Et pourquoi moi ? Déclara le noble polairement tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- Cela me paraît évident », lâcha l'espada sur le même ton.

L'ambiance se refroidissait à vue d'œil à en faire pâlir de jalousie l'arctique. Il ne manquait plus que le blizzard.

« Oh ! Fit Byakuya d'un ton clairement ironique, mais va plutôt voir ton cher Aizen sama vénéré qui sait tout, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire prisonnier. »

Le blizzard se leva entre les deux transformés qui se regardaient avec une impassibilité incroyable comparé aux paroles acerbes qu'ils se lançaient.

« Malheureusement Aizen sama ne se prête pas à ce genre de jeux idiots et dépourvus d'intérêt, rétorqua l'arrancar numéro quatre d'un ton proche du zéro absolu.

- Et c'est pour ça que toi tu es comme ça ? Ironisa le shinigami le visage de plus en plus fermé.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

L'ambiance était tellement glacée que certains produits commencèrent à geler.

« Tu vas répondre à mes questions maintenant, shinigami, siffla le cuarta.

- Ah ? Et si je n'ai pas envi de répondre ? Répliqua le Kuchiki avec dédain.

- Tu parleras, lança Ulquiorra qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa colère.

- A l'aide de cero je suppose ? Mais sache que je ne te répondrai pas quand même. »

Un silence pesant s'immisça, les deux hommes chat se regardaient si glacialement que même le zéro absolu faisait pâle figure à côté. Agacé, le shinigami se retourna faisant tinter la clochette du nœud de sa queue que Gin avait réussit à mettre il ne sait comment. Il crut alors sentir l'ambiance légèrement se réchauffer et surtout, quelqu'un saisir son ébène queue. Vivement, il se retourna pour trouver le cuarta regarder avec attention son nœud mauve. D'un geste sec, il se détacha de la prise pour s'éloigner de ce gênant arrancar. S'assurant que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, il se roula en boule pour dormir mais il sentit rapidement que son nouvel homologue se rapprochait. Il se retourna alors et l'espada s'arrêta en regardant ailleurs.

_Il me prend pour un idiot ou quoi ?_

Il décida de l'ignorer. A peine dix secondes plus tard, il sentit un contact inconnu sur sa longue queue ébène et se redressa vivement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le cuarta qui faisait mu-muse avec son joujou improvisé. Celui-ci sentit alors le regard gelé du noble mais ne s'en formalisa pas, plus préoccupé par son jeu. Irrité, Byakuya fit retirer son extension d'un geste avant de se rallongé. Mais Ulquiorra ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'arrêter et il recommença à essayer d'attraper cette queue à grelot mais le Kuchiki la fit onduler et se retirer de sorte à ce qu'elle évite les assauts répétés. Fatigué par cet agaçant jeu qui semblait développer de plus en plus l'envi de jeu de son homologue félin, le noble s'empara d'un nœud rose à grelot que Gin avait sûrement laissé pour le narguer et attrapa la queue noire du cuarta qui se retourna surpris intérieurement. D'un geste habile, il attacha l'accessoire sous le regard curieux de l'espada qui le fixait avec attention puis bougea la queue prisonnière pour faire tinter le grelot. Intrigué, Ulquiorra fit bouger son extension féline, la faisant onduler et en même temps tinter la clochette.

_Est-ce que Yashiru n'aurait pas pris possession de son corps ? C'est à s'en poser la question…_

Sentant que le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté, il regarda sa cellule puis se leva pour prendre le ballon turquoise. A peine commença-t-il à faire rouler la balle que le capitaine de la sixième division sentit deux prunelles vertes le fixer avec attention. Le brun capitaine l'ignora superbement continuant son occupation en faisant rebondir l'objet sphérique sur les parois molles de sa cellule rose. Il jeta cependant un coup d'œil au neko espada et eut l'étrange l'impression d'un combat dans son esprit lorsqu'il entendit un léger murmure.

« Je dois jouer avec cet objet ! »

D'un bond, l'arrancar s'empara de la balle au vol ce qui surprit le shinigami qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réaction. La faisant rouler entre ses mains à la manière d'un chat, Ulquiorra semblait aux anges (tout est relatif dans l'expression du visage). Byakuya se demanda sérieusement quelle dose l'espada avait reçut du produit pour agir comme cela, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà agi de la sorte même quand Rukia le narguait avec. Prudemment, il se rapprocha de son nouvel homologue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton neutre qui contrastait avec son attitude.

- Un ballon, répondit-il surpris par cette question même s'il ne le montra pas.

- ça aussi c'est un ballon ? S'enquit l'espada numéro quatre en désignant de la tête le grelot au centre du nœud rose.

- Non, c'est un grelot. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'étaient ces objets ? »

Ulquiorra secoua négativement la tête et retourna à son jeu. Maintenant le noble savait pourquoi ces deux anodines choses avaient provoqué une telle fascination malgré leur banalité, les informateurs de la Soul Society ne sont pas aussi douteux qu'ils semblaient l'être au début. Il observa le cuarta commencer à faire rouler la balle et la rattraper un air curieux sur le visage. Le noble capitaine soupira intérieurement. Le cuarta sembla son apercevoir.

« Tu joue avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec une innocence complètement à l'opposé de l'image habituel.

- Plaît-il ? » S'étonna le Kuchiki en se disant qu'il avait sûrement dû recevoir une dose plus forte que la sienne, c'était vraiment une certitude. Gin ne devait pas y être étrangé connaissant son penchant dérangé.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, l'arrancar lui envoya la balle que Byakuya attrapa sans soucis. Finalement pris par le jeu, et surtout lassé de rester inactif alors qu'il était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se laissa entraîné pendant des heures, jusqu'à l'aube en réalité. Vers six heures, le sommeil les gagna tout les deux et le Kuchiki tomba rapidement dans le monde des songes sans s'apercevoir que le cuarta était resté pour dormir à côté apparemment trop fatigué pour retourner dans ses appartements. Cependant, Ulquiorra semblait avoir complètement zappé une certaine réunion demandée par Monsieur-la-mèche-rebelle-voulant-devenir-le-maître-du-monde- parce-que-je-suis-le-meilleur alias Aizen Sosuke qui remarqua bien vite l'absence du seul espada qui écoutait, ou au moins semblait écouté, ses longs discours sur ses plans machiavéliques et absolument géniaux.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Ulquiorra ? » Demanda le maître de Las Noches.

Toute l'Espada se regarda mais personne n'avait croisé le quatrième membre.

« Bon, peut-être va-t-il arriver en retard, je vais lui préparer une punition dont il me dira des nouvelles pour cet affront », dit Aizen qui voulait montrer sa cruauté et son génie du commandement.

Sauf que le concerné n'émargea de son sommeil que une heure plus tard à peu près au même moment que le shinigami qui fut surpris (intérieurement) de la présence de celui-ci.

« Je prendrai bien un peu de lait, murmura le cuarta en s'étirant longuement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda le Kuchiki avec froideur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma..., commença l'espada mais il s'arrêta en voyant où il était, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta cellule ?

- C'est étrange, mes modes chat n'ont jamais étaient suivis d'amnésie », commenta le noble un brun ironique.

L'espada eut alors un très léger moment de confusion rapide avant de murmurer quelque chose du genre « Oui, maintenant je m'en souviens ». Il se leva ensuite pour partir mais il entendit très distinctement le bruit d'un tintement. Byakuya eut un sourire intérieur cynique sentant ce qu'il allait se passer. Le neko arrancar se raidit. Une pensée machiavélique traversa l'esprit du noble qui sentait là une belle occasion pour lui faire payer sa capture (Rancunier ? Mais non !). Doucement, il fit clairement tinter l'objet sonore avec une grande régularité qui attira indéniablement l'attention de l'ex glaçon-en-chef-muet-mais-qui-ne-peut-pas-rester-comme-ça-à-cause-de-ses-instincts-félins. Pendant ce temps, le mégalomane se demanda franchement ce qui était arrivé à son espada pour qu'il ne daigne même pas se montrer à sa réunion.

« Je vais lui donner une telle correction qu'il ne pourras plus se lever pendant un mois je vous le garantie, siffla Aizen.

- Mais voyons ! Aurais-tu oublié notre petite expérience de la veille ? Insinua Gin un sourire machiavélique (son sourire habituel en faite) au lèvre. D'ailleurs elle n'a pas vraiment marché sur les autres, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de regret.

Aizen se souvint alors avec la violence d'un coup de poing qu'il était censé savoir si le produit de Kurotsuchi marchait sur les arrancars et aussi parce que son prisonnier n'était pas très coopératif et s'était révélé un véritable démon.

- Encore heure que cette saleté n'a pas marché ! Gronda Grimmjow.

- Clair ! J'aurai fait un malheur sinon ! Ajouta Parabole man.

- Mais pourquoi vous parlez de ça ? Demanda Yammy complètement à l'ouest.

- Ron..., fit Stark.

- Et bien, voyez-vous, déclara Gin en faisant de grands gestes théâtral, je pense que notre glaçon en chef a vu cette expérience absolument innocente faire effet ! »

Il fallut un temps de réflexion pour que l'espada comprenne. Puis on entendit un immense éclat de rire suivi de plusieurs qui résonnèrent dans l'immense forteresse jusqu'aux oreilles de l'espada égaré.

« Et bien, tes collègues ont l'air de bien s'amuser, commenta le Kuchiki d'un ton neutre en se protégeant les oreilles.

-... »

Revenons à la salle de la pseudo réunion. Les espadas mirent un certain temps à s'arrêter de rire permettant ainsi au grand chef-qui-se-la-pète-parce-que-je-vais-devenir-le-maître-du-monde de s'exprimer.

« Bien, si jamais cela s'avérait exact que Schiffer est bel et bien transformé, il devra me trouver des arguments TRES convaincants pour m'expliquer malgré tout son absence, que l'on aille me le chercher ! »

Un malheureux hollow qui passait par là fut pris d'assaut pour aller chercher le quatrième espada. Toute l'assemblé continua à pouffer malgré les regards chargés d'avertissements de Sosuke. Le messager revint tout tremblant.

« Maître, le quatrième espada n'est pas dans ses appartements, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus dans les cuisines.

- COMMENT ! Tonna le maître de Las Noches coupant court à toutes les plaisanteries.

- Et ! Du calme ! S'écria Gin surpris et à moitié sourd car il était juste à côté.

- Mais OU est-il ! Hurla Aizen. Bien, Gin, va le chercher. »

L'argenté ne se fit pas prier sentant que ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Il réfléchit un moment à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le Schiffer lorsqu'une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête. Du côté des deux transformés, le hurlement du maître de Las Noches leur arriva avec une netteté incroyable. Ulquiorra qui avait cru comprendre que Aizen sama cherchait quelque chose et quelqu'un se mit à réfléchir de quoi ou qui s'agissait-il lorsque son regard rencontra une horloge sur le mur du laboratoire de Szayel. Il était très exactement onze heures et demie. A ce moment là le cuarta se souvint de la réunion et blêmit instantanément (si,si c'est possible qu'il soit plus pâle encore voyons !). Il se leva comme un robot sous le regard interrogateur du Kuchiki et sortit rapidement de la cellule. Sauf qu'au moment où il allait passer par la porte, Gin entra et poussa un cri de victoire en voyons l'espada. C'est là que le drame eut lieu. En effet, le noble capitaine de la sixième division eut alors une idée diabolique qui allait certainement beaucoup le divertir. Il prit sa balle turquoise et la lança juste à côté de l'espada qui ne put que la voir rouler paresseusement. Gin, qu'il savait très joueur et toujours prêt à faire de mauvais tours (Natsumi95 : Team Rocket ! Tenshicho : Et c'est moi la fêlée ?). L'argenté prit la balle avec un léger sourire moqueur et se mit flegmatiquement à la faire rouler sous les yeux de l'espada. Ulquiorra se raidit et essaya de combattre de toutes ses forces son côté félin qui accourait.

_Non, non. Je sens que je vais encore avoir un moment très chat._

Il entendit comme auparavant un très léger miaulement qu'il poussa très légèrement.

_Aaah ! Je ne peux plus me retenir !_

Et son crier garde, il fonça sur Gin pour attraper la balle et piétina le visage de l'argenté au passage.

*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Je sens que ma parution va devenir irrégulière.

Grimmjow : Ah non alors ! Je veux absolument voir ce qui va se passer après !

Natsumi95 : Oui, mais sims risque d'être le plus fort !

Grimmjow : Sims ? Qui est ce type que je le tue !

Natsumu95 : C'est un jeu idiot. Mais au faite, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? Je t'ai pas invité le matou !

Grimmjow : Hein ? Euh...Ah oui ! C'est à cause du bonus ! Tu as sous-entendu que j'allais être avec ce « bip » Ulquiorra mais t'es pas censée ne pas aimer le yaoi ?

Natsumi95 : On surveille son langage le matou ! Et sache qu'il existe exactement deux couples yaoi que je supporte et le votre en fait partit.

Grimmjow *grogne* : C'est pas vrai. Pourquoi tu m'appelle matou « bip » !

Natsumi95 *lueur démoniaque dans les yeux* : Fais trembler la terre Tenshicho !

Grimmjow AARRG !

*Grimmjow fuit le Zampakuto en furie*


	11. Chapter 10 : Bazar etsauvetage ?

Gin Ichimaru mit un petit moment pour réaliser que le quatrième espada aussi chaleureux que l'Antarctique venait de lui marcher sur le visage en voulant récupérer une balle turquoise. Bon, d'accord, c'était ce qu'il avait voulut comme réaction mais il ne pensait pas qu'Ulquiorra allait VRAIMENT le faire ! C'est vrai quoi, n'était-il pas normalement aussi expressif qu'une statue de glace éternelle perdue sur la banquise ? Pendant que l'argenté était plongé dans ses réflexions, oubliant au passage ce qu'il était censé faire à l'origine, le cuarta sortit du laboratoire en poursuivant l'objet sphérique.

"Au faite Ichimaru, qu'est-ce que vous étiez faire ici à l'origine ? Déclara doctement Byakuya qui se demandait comment celui-ci arrivait à réfléchir en gardant son sourire. L'habitude ?

- Gneuh ?" Fit l'interpellé avec une classe indéniable.

Le noble ne se donna pas la peine de répéter, trouvant soudainement un attrait extraordinaire à un globe-terrestre en plastique qui tournait sur une table non loin de là. Gin se retourna alors pour voir où en était l'espada transformé mais s'aperçut bien vite de sa disparition.

_Oh m***e ! Aizen va me tuer._

Tenant à rester en vie, l'argenté prit le Schieffer en chasse.

Dans les couloirs de Las Noches, Ulquiorra continuait son jeu avec énergie jusqu'à ce qu'Ilforte passe. Le fraccion de Grimmjow faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et se frappa la boite cranienne pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver debout. Le cuarta s'arrêta net en voyant le blond se fracasser la tête contre l'innocent mur qui n'avait rien demandé.

"C'est une nouvelle lubie ?" Demanda froidement l'espada.

Le fraccion s'arrêta pensant qu'il s'était réveillé mais vit encore le glaçon national du Hueco Mundo aux expressions faciales restreintes affublé de "choses" complètement à l'opposé de l'image avec une balle turquoise.

" En faite, là je suis mort parce que le palais a explosé. Ou sinon j'ai dû boire beaucoup de saké sans m'en rendre compte et dans ce cas il faudra que je prévienne les autres que l'eau est bizarre. Mais peut-être aussi que je me suis cogné quelque part et que je délire ? Quoique qu'il est aussi possible que Szayel m'est fait testé une de ses nouvelles expériences en les glissant dans mes sushis," pensa tout haut Il Forte.

Ulquiorra songea que le fraccion de Jaggeriack était aussi atteint que son maître et continua son chemin en faisant rebondir son jouet.

Dans sa bulle rose, Byakuya se reposait tranquillement en regardant l'écran de surveillance de l'octavo. Finalement, son séjour à Las Noches ne commençait pas trop mal. Cela va faire maintenant quatre jours qu'il était captif et il était toujours en un morceau, sans aucune blessure et nullement en danger de mort. Bon, ce n'était pas la gaieté absolu non plus et il commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer dpuis quelques temps quoique peut-être que le quatrième espada l'occuperait maintenant avec des jeux puisqu'il semblait beaucoup plus joueur que lui. En parlant de lui, le Kuchiki vit le Schieffer poursuivre sa balle déviant de nouveau de sa trajectoire et tomber nez à nez avec des hollows plutôt bizarres à ses yeux. Le cuarta dut avoir la même pensée car il s'arrêta net et les observa soupçonneux. Un long moment de silence passa, puis un ange tout mimi tou mignon avec une jolie petite lyre et de longs chev...bon d'accord, j'arrête mon délire qui ne sert à rien.

"Il est trop mignon, murmura un des hollow.

- Clair ! Il est vraiment trop kawai ! Jubila un autre avec une voix suraigu.

- Tu crois que Kuchiki sama est comme ça aussi ? Commenta un autre à la voix féminine.

- Rêve pas ! C'est de Kuchiki taicho dont on parle ! Répliqua encore un autre, le plus grand.

- Uch ! Si on n'a plus le droit de rêver ! Bougonna l'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas le glaçon national d'Aizen devant nous ? Fit remarquer le premier qui avait parlé.

- Si, je crois."

Il fallut un moment à Ulquiorra, qui était sous le choc, pour comprendre :

- Un, que c'est de lui dont ils parlaient.

- Deux, que c'étaient des shinigamis venus libérés leur collègue.

Byakuya, de sa prison, le comprit dès que son nom fut prononcé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment La Soul Society avait réussit à savoir qu'il était ici et qui étaient ceux qui devaient le libérer. Il répondit lui même à sa première question en se rappelant de la déstruction d'une partie de son manoir par un cero. Par contre la deuxième était plus difficile à répondre. Une chose était sûre, il y avait des femmes et des hommes mais ça c'était très prévisible, c'était même certain. Par contre, ils ne devaient pas être très futés pour rester comme ça devant un espada, certes transformé, sans l'immobiliser et le faire taire par une quelconque méthode surtout s'il s'agissait d'un des plus fervents serviteurs d'Aizen. C'est donc sans surprise que Byakuya regarda Ulquiorra activer une alarme qui fit sursauter les pseudo sauveurs.

"Bordel ! C'est quoi ça ! S'exclama le plus grand des hollows.

- C'est une alarme crétin ! Asséna le plus petit qui n'avait pas encore dévoiler sa voix féminine.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler Rukia ! Mais pourquoi l'arrancar est encore en train de bouger ! Rétorqua l'autre.

- Personne ne l'a immobilisé !" S'étonna Rukia.

Il eut alors un long silence durant lequel le noble se dit qu'il avait du énormément surestimé le quotient intellectuel des shinigamis...et dire que sa soeur en faisait partit...

"Kyorakou taicho ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avez-vous pas immobilisé ? Demanda Rukia au pseudo hollow à côté d'elle qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé.

- Mais je pensai que Matsumoto fukitaicho s'en occupait ! Se défendit Shunsui.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea la concernée, ce n'était pas censé être Renji ?

- Mais je suis le plus éloigné de l'espada ! Riposta Renji

- Etait-ce à ma Nanao chan de le faire ?" Demanda alors Shunsui.

Byakuya commença à douter sérieusement des capacités intellectuelles des hauts gradés de la Soul Society. Bon, Renji, il le savait qu'il n'était pas plus intelligent qu'un gosse de dix ans, et encore il était gentils surtout depuis qu'il a eut droit à une véritable scène le jour où le Kuchiki avait eut le malheur de venir avec des oranges et que son vice-capitaine avait prit ça pour un hollow. Pour Rukia, il mit ça sur le compte de l'influence de Renji à ses côtés mais en ce qui concernent les autres...Il pensait que le capitaine Kyorakou était plus réfléchi que ça...D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas plutôt s'enfuir ou au moins partir ailleurs plutôt que de rester plantés là ?

Dans l'immense salle de réunion de monsieur le mégalomane à la mèche rebelle, tout le monde fut surpris par l'alarme et réagit au quart de tour (exepté Stark qui dormait et qui réagit moins vite). Donc, en toute logique, toute l'espada se dirigea vers l'alarme avec Aizen et Tôsen. Sauf que tous durent s'arrêter lorsque Gin passa devant eux déguisé en souris avec une pelote de laine dans les mains.

"Allez Ulqui-kun ! Viens voir papa Gin ! Fais pas ton timide ! Faisait l'argenté en agitant l'objet.

- Euh..., Gin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda le maître de Las Noches complètement largué par le comprtement puéril de son bras droit.

- Hein ? Ah ! Aizen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La réunion est finie ? Déclara le déguisé comme si c'était son interlocuteur qui était bizarre.

- Non...Mais l'alarme a sonné au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Fit remarquer Sosuke un brin irrité.

- Ah ? C'est pour ça que toute l'espada est là aussi ! Comprit la pseudo souris, Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai Ulquiorra à aller chercher !

- Tu ne sais toujours pas où il est ? S'enquit soudainement le mégalomane.

- Ben...euh..., bredouilla Gin en voyant qu'il avait fait une bourde, non, mais je l'avais vu avant au laboratoire de Szayel avec Kuchiki mais, justement, Kuchiki a lancé une balle turquoise et je l'ai attrapé pour taquiner Ulquiorra, je pensai qu'il me regarderait méchammment avant de me traiter d'idiot ou un truc du genre, mais non. Il a bondit pour attraper la balle et est parti je ne sais où, expliqua-t-il précipitament.

- D'accord, dit simplement Aizen, attend...Schieffer a poursuivit la balle ? Poursuivit-il en remarquant le détail qui clochait.

- Ouais."

Là, à croire que l'alarme n'a jamais été sonné, tous se rassemblèrent autour de la souris argenté au sourire sadique pour le submergé de question.

"Comment il est ? Demanda Hallibel émerveillée.

- Tu sais s'il est assez ridicule pour que je me foute de sa g****e pendant des années ? Continua Grimmjow sadique.

- Tu sais si on peut lui mettre des accessoires ridicules ? Poursuivit Noitora.

- Il aime le poisson maintenant ? S'enquit Yammy.

- Chasser les souris ? Questionna Szayel très très intéressé.

- Dormir le jour ? Quoique ça ne change pas trop, fit Noitora.

- Il déteste l'eau ?

- Les chiens ?

- Les oiseaux ?

- Euh..., fut la seule réponse de réponse de Gin qui commençait à ne plus réussir à savoir qui posait les questions.

- Aizen sama", appela une voix, après un long moment, que tous voulaient entendre.

Et dans un magnifique ensemble, ils se retournèrent pour voir le quatrième membre arriver avec son expression habituelle. Il eut alors un long moment de silence que le cuarta ne comprit pas tout de suite car seule l'intrusion des shinigamis lui occupait l'esprit. Ce fut Hallibel qui rompit le silence.

" KYYYYYYA ! TROP MIMI !" Hurla-t-elle en faisant sursauter le malheureux neko espada qui sentit ses tympans souffrirent fortement.

Et sans plus de préambule, elle attrapa Ulquiorra encore sonné et le regarda sous toute les coutures bientôt suivie de Szayel, puis de toute l'assemblée.

"Kya ! Vous avez vu ses jolies oreilles ? Piaffait la tercera.

- Et sa queue m'a l'air très intéressante à étudier, admira Szayel une lueur dans les yeux.

- 'Tain ! La dégaine que t'as Ulquiorra maintenant ! Se moqua Grimmjow.

- Clair ! Mais ça te va bien, heureusement que ce n'est pas sur Yammy ou Barragan que cela a marché, commenta le quinta.

- Tu crois que tu serais plus agréable à l'oeil ? Asséna Barragan.

- Kawai !" Piaillait Hallibel en jouant avec les apendices auditifs de son collègue.

Très surpris par la réaction de ses homologues, le cuarta mit un moment à se rappeler de ce qu'il voulait faire à l'origine.

"Il y a des shinigamis à l'est de la forteresse, réussit enfin à dire l'espada, ils veulent récupérer le prisonnier. J'ai sonné l'alarme mais personne ne venait. Il y a un capitaine et trois vices-capitaines."

Se souvenant soudainement de l'alarme (et en réveillant Stark au passage), ils repartirent pour ce qui était à l'origine le pourquoi de l'interruption de la réunion et se précipitèrent vers la direction indiqué.

De sa prison, Byakuya faisait la comparaison entre la réaction de l'espada et celle de sa soeur et ses domestiques lorsqu'il entendit un délicat bruit de porte qui se faisait injustement maltraitée.

"C'est ouvert Renji, fit platement le noble en reconaissant le réiatsu de son vice-capitaine qui était si délicat.

- Taicho ! Beugla l'interpellé. Vous êtes bien là ? ( Natsumi95 : Non, non. Il t'a parlé mais non il n'est pas là, c'est un enregistrement. Tenshicho : Histoire !) Super ! On vient vous sauver !"

Et la porte céda à ce moment là laissant le rouge entrer avec les autres shinigamis. Cependant, ils se statufièrent tous en l'apercevant sauf Rukia qui se rapprocha le plus possible visiblement soulagée de voir son nii-sama en bonne santé et en un seul morceau.

"Vous n'avez rien Nii-sama ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, mais je me sentirai mieux à l'extérieiur, répondit-il doctement.

- Ô mon dieu, c'était donc bien la vérité. T'as pas fait de photomontage Rangilu ! S'étonna Renji.

- Quoi ? Tu oses me traiter de menteuse ! Se vexa la rousse.

- Photomontage ? Demanda le noble qui sentait qu'il avait raté quelque chose.

- Euh...oui, nii-sama. Le lendemain même de votre enlèvement, et bien, l'association des femmes shinigamis a publié des photos lorsque vous étiez à la quatrième division et l'a distribué dans toute la Soul Society...Certains y ont cru, d'autres non., expliqua la brune.

- Et moi, je n'y croyait pas, déclara Renji en dévisageant son capitaine métamorphosé, la plupart des shinigamis de votre division en faite n'y croyait pas."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Shunsui et Nanao essayaient de trouver un moyen de libérer le captif, même si eux aussi mouraient d'envi de le regarder de plus près.

"Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de votre cellule Kuchiki taicho ? Demanda finalement l'autre capitaine.

- Oui, je pense qu'elle laisse passer tout arrancar sans problème. Il me semble aussi avoir vu l'octavo appuyer un bouton pour l'activer sinon il est ceratin que je ne serai pas entré non plus, exposa-t-il.

- Vous vous souvenez où ?" S'enquit encore Shunsui.

Le Kuchiki répondit par un mouvement de tête. Le capitaine au manteau rose s'y dirigea aussitôt et réussit à désactiver la bulle laissant enfin le captif sortir.

"Nii-sama, murmura Rukia un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Bon, trève de bavardage, coupa Shunsui, nous devons partir et vite.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit tard", commenta Aizen.

Tous firent volte-face et tombèrent nez à nez avec le mégalomane et son espada au complet.

"On est mal..., fit Renji.

- Vous ne pouvez pas mieux définir la situation, se moqua Gin souris.

*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Nyahahaha ! Finalement j'ai publié sans avoir laissé un énorme blanc ! Je suis très très fière de moi.

Byakuya : Je suis ravi pour toi, mais par contre, dans quel problème tu nous as mis ?

Natsumi95 : Un gros problème, je sais.

Renji *se retient difficilement de ne pas rire* : Vous êtes trop meugnon taicho en chat !

Rukia *frappe Renji* : Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à Nii-sama ! *donne un coup de pied*

Natsumi95 : Ils sont toujours aussi énergiques ?

Byakuya : Toujours. Mais là, ils sont peut-être plus fatigués qu'à l'accoutumé.

Ulquiorra *qui les regardait depuis le début* : Qu'est-ce que cela doit donner quand ils sont en forme.

Natsumi95 *très surprise* : Tu as parlé ?

Byakuya : Tu étais là depuis le début ?

Natsumi95 : Ben oui, j'ai réussi à le tirer des griffes de Yurika que j'adore ! Toi aussi Psychopathe je t'adore !

Ulquiorra : Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer...

Byakuya *compatissant* : Je te comprends.


	12. Chapter 11 : Problèmes à l'horizon !

Là, ils avaient un gros problème. Comment faire pour partir avec Aizen, Ichimaru (d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique déguisé en souris celui-là ?), Tôsen et toute l'espada réunie qui leur bloquent le passage. Les deux capitaines ainsi que les autres shinigamis se creusaient les méninges pour trouver une solution. Ils étaient très mal barrés.

"Et bien, et bien. Voilà un bien beau coup de filet, commenta le mégalomane à la mèche rebelle, un capitaine, trois vices-capitaines et un siège en plus dans mes cellules."

Certains espadas se mirent à ricaner trouvant apparemment cette situation très amusante.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes là à découverts que nous sommes forcément prisonniers ? Lança Renji d'un ton acide.

- Parce que vous pensez peut-être réussir à vous échappez ? Rétorqua Tôsen.

- On trouvera », murmura Shunsui déterminé.

Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de penser plus à une solution que les arrancars les attaquèrent. Il fallait faire très vite car ils n'allaient certainement duré longtemps. Ce fut le bruit de clochette de sa propre queue qui lui donna une idée. Mais il devait absolument trouver où se battait le cuarta et Ichimaru. Il évita de justesse un cero qui était à l'origine destiné à Shunsui qui l'avait évité lui aussi.

« Mon laboratoire ! Hurla Szayel en frappant Grimmjow qui avait lancé le cero.

- On a plus important à faire que penser à ton foutu laboratoire ! » Répliqua la panthère irritée.

N'ayant pas son zampakuto sur lui, et d'ailleurs il ignorait où Aizen l'avait mis, il n'était donc pas d'une très grande utilité même si son kido lui permettait de se défendre de ses agresseur. Il se faufila entre les diverses batailles, vit même le quinta et le sexta se battre entre eux sans trop comprendre pourquoi puisque c'était censé être EUX les ennemis, et réussit sans dommages à repérer l'espada qui l'intéressait affrontant Shunsui et Renji en même temps sans aucunes difficultés se contentant de ses mains pour se battre, de toute manière il n'avait pas Murciélago sur lui. C'est alors que le noble sentit instinctivement un danger imminent et bondit sur son vice-capitaine et son collègue pour les plaquer au sol au moment ou Yammy lança un cero en sa direction au même moment que Ulquiorra et Hallibel.

_Il faut vite que je trouve ce crétin de Gin._

Vivement, il repartit à la recherche de l'argenté cette fois-ci et nota au passage que Aizen avait une telle confiance en sa victoire qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de rester. Il pria intérieurement pour que l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division ne l'ait pas suivi. Soudain, il se sentit en proie à un grand danger et se décala par pure réflexe. Un puissant cero le frôla et faillit au passage atteindre Szayel qui ne manqua pas de montrer sa colère.

« CA NE VOUS SUFFIT PAS DE DETRUIRE MON LABO NON ! Beugla le scientifique très vexé.

- Désolé ! Fit faussement Noitora.

- Il avait envi de te faire un câlin voyons ! » Ironisa Grimmjow.

Les deux comparses se tournèrent alors vers le Kuchiki.

« Tu te rappelle ? On avait réservé un petit combat, dit Grimmjow carnassier.

- On n'a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord si c'était lui ou moi qui allait commencer aussi on a décidé de t'attaquer en même temps, ajouta l'homme parabole.

- _Là, j'ai un gros problème._

- Allez ! En garde ! » Beugla la panthère bleu électrique en s'élançant vers le capitaine brun.

Ledit capitaine aux attributs de chat les évita aisément, lui et son collègue, et les trouva étrangement lents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils semblaient bouger au ralenti, en faite, il avait la drôle d'impression qu'ils bougeaient aussi vite qu'un escargot rhumatisant. Il para gracieusement leurs assauts pourtant énergiques et répétés et, sans le savoir, s'attira une grande admiration de certains espadas qui les regardaient combattre. Il se sentit rapidement lassé de ce petit jeu et décida de rapidement en finir. Il les mit au tapis son encombre en les tenant par la gorge.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais Kuchiki », le menaça une voix froide.

Il regarda en direction du cuarta qui tenait aussi Renji et le capitaine Kyorakou par le cou.

« Ce n'est pas que je les aime beaucoup mais Aizen sama peut encore en avoir besoin, continua le cuarta.

- Trop aimable, bougonna Grimmjow.

- Clair », appuya Noitora.

Il était clair que Byakuya avait intérêt à ne plus faire un seul geste sinon le Schiffer n'hésiterait pas à étrangler son vice-capitaine, qui était un bon vice-capitaine même s'il était incroyablement paresseux, et le capitaine Kyorakou, qui malgré sa dépendance au saké et aux filles étaient un excellent capitaine.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là ?_

« Allala ! Claironna une voix moqueuse, ben alors ? On s'est fait battre par un chat monsieur la panthère ?

- La ferme Gin ! » riposta ladite panthère.

Le noble remercia les cieux de lui envoyer cette aide inespérée, tout en gardant son air frigide cela va de soit, et posa son regard sur sa petite sœur qui était aux griffes de Szayel et de Barragan. Il pria pour que son message soit assez clair et reporta son attention sur le cuarta qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_Parfais. _

« Dis-moi Gin, il est très réaliste ton costume, commenta à voix haute Byakuya.

- Hein ? » Fut la seule réponse que l'argenté proposa.

Le noble lâcha les deux espadas et se déplaça vivement derrière Gin pour s'accrocher à son dos. L'argenté, qui ne comprenait rien de ce que trafiquait son assaillant, vit alors comme une étrange lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de Ulquiorra.

« Oh, oh... » Fit la pseudo souris.

Tout le monde les fixait sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que le second chat bondisse sur l'argenté qui poussa un cri d'une grande virilité (Kyyyyyyyya !), assourdissant au passage le premier chat posté sur lui. Ulquiorra, en mode « chat qui chasse une vilaine souris très tentante », planta ses ongles dans la drôle de souris au sourire maintenant disparu et la regarda prédateur. Arrancars et shinigamis en restèrent patois et ne surent pas trop quoi faire. Même Grimmjow n'osa rien faire. En faites, personnes ne savait quoi faire regardant successivement l'argenté, le neko espada, le neko shinigami avant de revenir à l'argenté et continuer ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles Gin se fit martyrisé par le cuarta tandis que l'autre chat essayait vainement de faire comprendre aux shinigamis qu'ils feraient mieux de fuir. Finalement, ce fut Rukia qui sortit de sa léthargie en premier et qui comprit le pourquoi du comment et qui emporta de force Nanao et Rangiku sachant pertinemment que les garçons allaient les suivre. A la vue de sa sœur qui entraînait les autres shinigamis avec elle, Byakuya se dit qu'il était temps aussi pour lui de descendre de son perchoir improvisé pour les rejoindre lorsqu'il vit que Gin s'apprêtait à sortir son zampakuto pour envoyer valser l'énervant assaillant. Il ne sut vraiment pourquoi mais il stoppa immédiatement le geste de l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division qui fut surpris comme le Schieffer. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant de se séparer. Le capitaine de la sixième division se douta qu'il pouvait plus partir et se résigna à attendre.

Rukia, Renji, Nanao, Shunsui et Rangiku attendaient le Kuchiki.

« Rukia, je crois que l'on devrait partir, aventura le rouge.

- Vas-t-en toi ! Répliqua la brune avec colère.

- Renji a raison Rukia, dit alors Rangiku, cela va faire plus d'une heure que l'on attend et Kuchiki taicho n'arrive pas.

- Il a du être de nouveau capturer, déclara sombrement Shunsui, la mission est un échec cuisant. Nous rentrons à la Soul Society. »

Il prit Rukia en lui adressant un regard compatissant avant d'ouvrir le portail.

« COMMENT ! Tonna Aizen furieux. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS REUSSIT A CAPTURER LES SHINIGAMIS !

- Et bien, commença Gin un peu piteux, nous étions sur la bonne voix sauf que Ulquiorra m'a attaqué sans raison ce qui nous a tous détourné de notre but premier.

- Est-ce bien vrai Ulquiorra ? » Grinça le mégalomane en lançant un regard inquiétant au quatrième membre de l'espada.

Le concerné tressaillit et son oreille se rabattit sur son crâne en même temps que sa tête se baissa.

« Est-ce que ce comportement veut dire oui ? Demanda mèche rebelle en appuyant son regard.

- Oui Aizen sama », souffla le neko espada.

Il fut immédiatement attrapé par la gorge.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? S'enquit Aizen de plus en plus en colère.

- Je...c'est à cause du costume d'Ichimaru et aussi à cause du shinigami, essaya le cuarta.

- Ah oui ?

- Le prisonnier s'est mis à agiter une pelote de laine juste au dessus de la tête d'Ichimaru qui était déguisé en souris. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, acheva Ulquiorra qui commençait à suffoquer.

- Et en quoi tu l'as attaqué ? Gronda le mégalomane qui n'était absolument pas convaincu par cette explication.

- Je..., commença le neko arrancar.

- SUFFIT ! Je pense surtout que tu mérites une sacrée punition pour avoir fait échouer un coup de filet aussi rare ! A partir de maintenant, tu OBEIRAS à Szayel et tu lui serviras d'expérience, coupa le maître du Hueco Mundo.

- Mais, protesta le cuarta.

- Tu obéiras à TOUS les ordres de Szayel, aussi tordus soient-ils, compris ? Déclara Aizen en le lâchant.

- Oui Aizen sama, répondit Ulquiorra en reprenant son souffle.

- Bien, la réunion est finie. »

Le Schieffer suivit donc à contrecœur l'octavo qui ne cachait pas sa mine réjouie d'une telle décision de son maître. Arrivé au laboratoire, le quatrième espada ne put s'empêcher de regarder le shinigami, assis dans sa bulle, bien droit, à fixer un mur.

_Gin a essayé de me blesser, peut-être même me tuer, pour que je le laisse tranquille._

Byakuya se retourna se sentant épié.

_Et ce shinigami a stoppé la lame de son zampakuto._

Le Kuchiki les regarda un moment avant de reprendre son activité : la contemplation du mur.

_Je suis un ennemi et il m'a protégé. Pourquoi ?_

Le cuarta ignora superbement Szayel qui lui disait quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible et se rapprocha du neko shinigami qui continuait obstinément à regarder cette si intéressante paroi. Ulquiorra le savait, il avait une dette envers lui, et il ne comptait la laisser longtemps impayée.

_Il n'a pas pu s'échapper parce qu'il a retenu la lame de Gin au lieu de fuir._

Le Schieffer posa ses iris émeraude sur un portail construit par Szayel pour s'infiltrer discrètement dans la Soul Society puis sur la machine qui réglait la prison du shinigami.

_Cela va faire près de trois heures que ses collègues sont partis._

Il fixa plus précisément le portail. Il se souvenait que Szayel avait déjà affirmé que ce portail marchait à merveille à part pour le lieu de l'atterrissage. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il suffisait d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge qui donnait tellement envi que l'on appuie dessus.

_Aizen sama n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait. Je crois que je me suis trouvé un nouveau maître._

Et sans un mot, il désactiva la bulle retenant le shinigami prisonnier.

*µ*µ*µ*µ

Natsumi95 : Je m'aime.

Grimmjow : C'est beau la modestie.

Natsumi95 : Je sais.

Grimmjow : C'est moi ou l'autre va trahir Aizen ?

Natsumi95 : D'après toi ?

Grimmjow : Oui.

Natsumi95 : Quelle intelligence.

Grimmjow : Ulquiorra ne déteindrait-il pas sur toi ?

Natsumi95 : Pourquoi ?

Grimmjow : t'as vu comment tu parles depuis le début.

Natsumi95 : …

Grimmjow : D'accord, il A déteint sur toi. En parlant de lui, il est où ?

Natsumi95 : Enlevé par sa soeur.

Byakuya *arrive* : Je rentre enfin à la Soul Society ?

Natsumi95 : KYA ! Bien sur, bien sur ! Et cette fois-ci pas de ratage mon byabya neko adoré ! En plus ça va être marrant quoique je ne sois pas sûre qu'Ulquiorra apprécie ce qui va se passer. Tu sais vec les shinigamis et tout ça, les arrancars et eux c'est pas copains, copains. Mais t'inquiète byabya, même si j'ai publié une autre fic, je vais continuer à écrire celle-là et je vais essayé de maintenir mon rythme même si je pense qu'en faite ça va être toute les deux semaines maintenant. Et puis en plus, c'est la fin des vacances pour moi donc cela ne va pas être facile pour continuer à publier avec les squattes d'ordi et en plus le boulot du lycée et tout ça. Quoique j'ai réussi à résister à Sims et...

Grimmjow : FAITE LA TAIRE !


	13. Chapter 12 : Alcool  neko  aie

Byakuya n'en revenait pas. Le cuarta venait de désactiver sa cellule. Il ne rêvait pas, le plus fidèle et obéissant servant d'Aizen venait de désactiver. C'était quoi cette blague ?

"Shinigami, ne te fais pas d'idées, je paye ma dette c'est tout.

- Ah ? Ne t'inquiète pas hollow, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que vous ayez une morale, Cingla le noble.

- Ne m'appelle pas « hollow », shinigami, répliqua Ulquiorra d'une voix polaire.

- Alors arrête de m'appeler "shinigami", rétorqua Byakuya.

- Tu es un ennemi, rien de plus shinigami.

- Exact, donc moi aussi j'ai le droit de te nommer « hollow »

- Tu es prisonnier.

- Tu m'as libéré.

- Partiellement, je peux encore t'enfermer.

- Bien sûr. Mais je doute que ton cher Aizen sama apprécie la nouvelle. »

Pendant que les deux neko se chamaillaient comme chien et chat, l'octavo, dans un éclair de lucidité, décida d'aller chercher de l'aide dans les environs en fermant son laboratoire grâce à un dispositif de son invention et en coupant l'électricité au portail avec discrétion. Il courut alors dans les couloirs et croisa Noitora, Grimmjow, Stark, Hallibel, et Yammy qui passaient par là ensemble pour x raison.

"Hey! Le savant fou ! Qu'est-c'tu fous là ? Demanda Grimmjow avec sa politesse légendaire.

- Le shinigami ! Ulquiorra l'a libéré et là il se disputent ! Expliqua l'octavo essoufflé.

- QUOI ! CE P****N DE CUARTA VEUT ME DOUBLER ! Beugla immédiatement Grimmjow en courant vers le laboratoire.

- CLAIR ! Hurla en écho Noitora en se mettant à le suivre. IL NOUS DOIT UNE REVANCHE !

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Yammy complètement perdu.

- Une dispute idiote, grogna Stark.

- On ferait quand même mieux de les suivre non ? Aventura Hallibel.

- Mouais", répondirent en parfaite synchronisation Coyote et le bronzé.

Et ils les suivirent avec une telle motivation et une telle énergie que l'on pourrait la comparer à Matsumoto allant au bureau à sept heures du matin. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un mal absolument horrible et terrifiant était déjà en cours. Grimmjow et Noitora tenaient chacun un verre rempli d'un drôle de liquide dégageant une puissante odeur d'alcool.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce drôle de mélange que vous tenez là vous deux ? Demanda Stark intrigué.

- C'est un mélange de saké, whisky, tequila, vodka avec un peu de jus pour un diluer, expliqua simplement le bleuté en souriant sadiquement.

- On veut juste savoir à quoi ressemble ces deux là quand ils combattent complètement bourrés, compléta Noitora avec un sourire brillant tout en pointant les deux concernés, c'est-à-dire Byakuya et Ulquiorra, qui continuaient à se disputer.

- Euh...Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée parce que nous ne savons pas comment ils ont l'alcool, tenta Yammy.

- Bah ! On le découvrira bien vite ! Fit simplement le borgne en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes VRAIMENT sûrs ? Et si Schieffer active Murcielago comme ça pour le plaisir ? Ou que l'autre active son bankai ? Recommença le bronzé qui voyait cela d'un trèès mauvais œil.

- Il a raison, intervint Stark dans un moment de lucidité, les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses.

- Mais nooon ! On gère ! Assura Grimmjow.

- Tu joue avec le feu là, avertit Hallibel avec une pointe de curiosité cependant.

- Un glacier tu veux dire", ironisa Noitora.

Seulement les espadas avaient légèrement oublié un détail comme qui dirait important. C'est-à-dire que les deux concernés étaient dans la même place, qu'ils parlaient aussi discrètement que le capitaine Hitsugaya en train de hurler sur son vice-capitaine pour qu'elle travaille après une soirée arrosée ou alors comme un groupe de supporters de football allant à la finale pour que leur équipe gagne. Enfin bref, ils n'étaient PAS discrets et les deux glaçons ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que ce qu'on leur réservait était étrange et indigne d'un noble (devinez qui à penser ça !). C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient déjà discrètement faufiler pour sortir du laboratoire afin d'aller chercher Senbonzakura et Murcielago sauf que Noitora les remarqua en voulant injurier Yammy.

« ILS S'ECHAPPENT ! » S'écria-t-il vexé.

Immédiatement, tous les espadas se tournèrent d'un même élan sauf que Yammy en perdit l'équilibre faisant basculer l'homme Parabole et l'homme panthère faisant ainsi tomber leur drôle de mixture en direction des deux neko qui furent aspergés avec. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Un ange blond passa, puis un brun, puis un rose, puis un vert, puis un chat ailé. Enfin, les deux levèrent la tête, le regard vitreux lorsque, tout à coup, Byakuya se mit à chanter à tue tête.

"I'm a barbie giiiiiiiirl,hic , in the barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! Hic !" I'm a barbie giiiiiiiiiiiiiirl,'hic' in the barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantast'hic'! You can brush my haaaair,hic, undress me everywheeeeeeeeere ! Imagination, life is your creation !"  
Les arrancars en restèrent pétrifiés sur place tellement ils étaient choqués jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra poursuive tout aussi intelligemment :

"Come on Barbie, let's go part'hic'! I'm a barbie giiiiiiiirl,hic , in the barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! Hic !" I'm a barbie giiiiiiiiiiiiiirl,'hic' in the barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantast'hic'! You can brush my haaaair,hic, undress me everywheeeeeeeeere ! Imagination, life is your creation  
Là, personne ne savait comment réagir tellement c'était...c'était...ils en manquaient de vocabulaire !

" I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world ! Poursuivaient les deux ivres en commençant à faire un caramelldancen en parfaite synchronisation. Hic, Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your doll'hic' !You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..."  
Il y eut un tombage de mâchoire suivit d'une exorbitation des yeux collectifs.

"You can touch,..., you can play,..., if you say: "I'm always yours""  
- C'est carrément flippaaaaaaant ! S'horrifia Grimmjow.  
- Tous aux abriii ! C'est la fin du moooooonde ! S'égosilla Yammy en s'enfuyant.  
- Ils ne supportent pas l'alcool apparemment..., fut le seul commentaire de Coyote qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ce curieux spectacle.

- Tu crois ? Fit Hallibel figée, Moi, je crois aussi qu'Aizen ne va pas apprécier cette blague.  
- Mais où ils ont appris cette chanson ?" Demanda Noitora pendant un moment de grande lucidité.

Les trois à être restés se regardèrent en trouvant la remarque de Noitora particulièrement pertinente jusqu'à ce tourner vers Szayel qui sortait.

"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Dit le scientifique agressif.  
- Ce ne serait pas toi qui écoutes ce type de musique ? Demanda directement Hallibel.

- En plus, c'est assorti à la couleur de tes cheveux, remarque Noitora avec un sourire lumineux.

- ...

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai en plus !

- Dites, où sont passés les deux ivres ?" Fit soudainement Stark.

Horrifiés, tous se mirent à regarder autour d'eux mais durent se rendre compte qu'ils étaient partis. Immédiatement, ils les recherchèrent avec inquiétude.

Aizen Sosuke était en train d'apprécier son thé préféré que tous les autres haïssaient. Il en huma l'odeur et but une gorgée tout en réfléchissant au récent événement. Il ne pouvait nier que son cuarta s'est malheureusement comporté très bizarrement ce qui n'était pas prévu. Il aurait put-être dût laisser à Szayel plus de temps pour étudier le shinigami. Et puis, celui-ci a sauvé Ulquiorra, ce qui l'a grandement étonné lorsque Gin lui a raconté ceci. Il voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil car peut-être que son obéissant espada allait faire volte face à cause de ça. Un étrange écho le tira de ses pensées.

"I'm a barbie giiiiiiiirl,hic , in the barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! Hic !You can brush my haaaair,hic, undress me everywheeeeeeeeere ! Imagination, life is your creation !" Com on Barbie, let's go. Ha Ha Ha Yeah ! Come on Barbie, Let's go party ! OuoOu !..."

Le grand mégalomane de Las Noches se demanda qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, est-ce que ses espadas avaient encore abusé de l'alcool ?

"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""  
Ils avaient vraiment dû forcer sur la dose pour chanter "I'm Barbie girl" que Szayel écoutait en boucle lorsqu'il était nerveux. Comment il le savait ? C'était Gin, officiellement baptisé "la boîte à potin de Las Noches", qui l'avait mis au courant.

"Make me walk,hic, make me talk, do whatever you please ! I can act like a star,hic, I can beg on my knees !Come jump in,hic bimbo friend, let us do it again, hic the town, fool around, let's go part'hic' !

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"! You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours !""

Finalement, très agacé par ce bruit de plus en plus énervant, il sortit voir ces fauteurs de trouble. Bon, ils ou elles ne chantaient pas vraiment faut mais ils ou elles allaient un peu trop dans les aigus pour chanter sauf lorsque c'était Ken qui chantait car oui il la connaissait bien vu que Gin adorait la mettre pour faire des farces, cela l'inspire apparemment. D'accord, cela s'approchait beaucoup de l'original aussi pensa-t-il qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et un garçon. Aussi se figea-t-il en voyant qu'il s'agissait des nekos qui chantaient en faisant un caramelldancen, non, en réalité il frisa la crise cardiaque.

"I'm a barbie giiiiiiiirl,hic , in the barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! Hic !" I'm a barbie giiiiiiiiiiiiiirl,'hic' in the barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantast'hic'! You can brush my haaaair,hic, undress me everywheeeeeeeeere ! Imagination, life is your creation !"

Il en resta bouche bée pendant un long moment et décida d'aller se coucher car il pensa qu'il devait être vraiment très fatigué pour voir ce genre de chose. C'est ainsi qu'il migra de son trône à son lit pour dormir sauf que, pour une raison mystérieuse et inexplicable, Byakuya et Ulquiorra semblaient avoir gardé en mémoire, quelque part dans leurs cerveaux embrumés par l'alcool, ce qu'ils devaient faire avant de partir, c'est-à-dire aller chercher leurs katanas respectifs. C'est ainsi que le maître de Las Noches, qui prenait une douche très froide pour se remettre les idées en place tellement il a été choqué, entendit l'agaçant couplet de cette agaçante chanson retentir DE SA CHAMBRE ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre ? Naaoon, pas sa collection de photos des femmes de la Soul Society dans leurs bains, ni sa couronne et son sceptre, ça c'est sans importance pour mon histoire voyons ! Il y avait Senbonzakura qui était posé dans un coin à côté de son propre zampakuto. Et mince, il n'allait pas sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et surtout, sans sa superbe mèche, ça casserait son image de mégalomane toujours classe ! Oui, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, le shinigami allait partir avec son zampakuto en continuant à chanter, juste mais trop aigu !, et ça non plus ce n'était pas classe ! Quoique, le noble n'avait pas vraiment la classe comme ça et, en plus, il était ivre, pourquoi s'inquiéter alors ? Sosuke sortit alors avec un peignoir cependant en augmentant son reiatsu pour tomber nez à nez avec...Byakuya qui s'était assoupi sur son lit avec Senbonzakura dans ses bras comme une peluche.

« D'accord, cet idiot m'a pressé pour rien. » Grommela Aizen en s'approchant.

Mais il ignorait quelque chose, une chose que seuls Ukitake et les anciens du clan Kuchiki connaissaient. Une chose primordiale, une règle d'or. C'était rare mais il fallait absolument la respecter. **On ne** **s'approche pas d'un Kuchiki endormi et ivre. **En effet ils ont des crises de somnanbulisme particulièrement étranges. Et c'est à ses dépends qu'Aizen l'apprit car le Kuchiki se releva brusquement en hurlant et en brandissant son zampakuto qui faillit éborgné Sosuke qui l'évita de justesse :

"Maréchaaaaaal ! Nous voilààààààààà !"

Absaourdi par ce cri, et aussi par le comment il connaissait cette chanson, Szayel a vraiment des goûts musicaux douteux, le mégalomane fit un bond d'au moins cinq mètre et regarda le noble se relever avec une agilité déconcertante pour continuer à agiter Senbonzakura au dessus de sa tête. Très énervé, il prit sa propre arme et fit un kido d'entrave mais Byakuya l'évita en sautant sur son lit pour bondir sur une armoire non loin de là. Aizen, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ne connaissait pas les trois règle d'or lorsque l'on est en présence d'un Kuchiki bourré, aussi ne savait-il pas que la deuxième est "**On n'essaye pas d'attaquer ou entraver un Kuchiki ivre**". Donc, ledit Kuchiki ivre, le regarda vitreux avant de s'élancer sur lui en faisant un "Grreuh !" suraigu et étrangement migon, allez savoir pourquoi, tout en lui assénant des coups de zampakuto sur la tête. Surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle cela s'était passé, Aizen essaya de riposter mais il s'esquivait toujours en faisant toujours son cri de guerre. Il se releva sèchement mais de mode chat, son assaillant passa à mode sangsue et resta scotché en faisant "Huuuue dada !" cette fois-ci.

_Kami sama, faites que PERSONNE ne sache jamais ce que ce p****n de Kuchiki à la noix est en train de me faire._

Dans un ultime effort, il le balança mais le félin humain atterit tranquillement sur ses pattes en chantant "I believe I can flyyyyy ! I can touch the skyyyyyy !"

_Je t'aurais Kuchiki, et tu vas avoir mal !_

Règle primordiale numéro trois : **On ne s'acharne pas, on se cache et on attend que cela se passe car il est impossible de l'avoir puisqu'il est trop aléatoire, en plus il dure pendant tout son sommeil et finalement il est en mode sommeil très très lourd.**

Du côté des espadas, ce n'était guère mieux, et guère plus intelligent. Ils s'étaient mis en effet à la recherche du quatrième membre et du capitaine (dont nous connaissons maintenant la localisation) et Hallibel avait même réussit à choper Grimmjow pour les rejoindre. C'est ainsi que tous s'étaient mis chercher. Une heure passa sans aucune piste, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq et aucun d'entre eux ne songea à regarder dans sa chambre où il s'était endormi avec Murcielago.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : J'ai toujours rêver d'écrire un délire de ce genre avec vous deux !

Ulquiorra : Je vais te tuer, t'assassiner, t'égorger, t'incinérer, te noyer, t'écarteler.

Natsumi95 : Mais voyons, ta pauvre petite soeur va être triste !

Ulquiorra : ...

Grimmjow *se roule par terre de rire* : 'Tain ! J'adore ! Je vais pouvoir à jamais me foutre de lui !

Ulquiorra *dégaine Murcielago* : Et moi te réduire au silence éternel.

Grimmjow : Gloups...

Momo *débarque d'on ne sait où* : Et Aizen taicho ? Comment il va ?

Grimmjow & Ulquiorra : Pourquoi cette question ?

Natsumi95 : Ben, toujours en vie puisque j'ai récupéré mon neko Byakuya adoré qui s'est enfermé dans sa chambre vexé. *Snif*


	14. Chapter 13 : Retour

Natsumi95 : Pardon, pardon, pardon, pour le retard ! Mon ordinateur est tombé en panne ! *goutte* Et en plus, ça m'a coupé dans mon élan de mon autre fiction, du coup je n'ai pas envi de l'écrire la suite là...Gomen, gomen, gomen...Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais commençons ce chapitre !

Byakuya : Ne te presse pas, nous ne sommes pas impatients.

Ulquiorra : Je suis tout à fait de son avis.

Natsumi95 : Peut-être vous mais j'ai mes revieweuses qui ELLES attendent. Place à l'histoire !

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Ulquiorra s'étira longuement sur son lit et se redressa en baillant.

_Mmmm...J'ai bien dormi..._

L'espada passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il rencontra son oreille féline le faisant rappeler la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Damned, pourquoi je suis dans mon lit alors que j'étais dans le laboratoire de l'octavo pour libérer le shinigami ?_

Il s'assit en tailleur et avisa Murcielago posé sur son lit.

_Depuis quand je dors avec ?_

Il croisa les bras en essayant de se remémorer les évènements passés. Alors, il était dans l'antre de Szayel, il avait libéré le shinigami avec qui il s'est disputé, puis des espadas sont arrivés...et après...Grimmjow, ce crétin de sexta, et Noitora, l'autre crétin, s'étaient avancés avec un drôle de liquide qui émanait une très forte odeur d'alcool...Minute, alcool ?

_Oh oh..._

Une certaine chanson lui revint en mémoire et il blêmit immédiatement.

_Ô mon dieu...Je n'ai quand même pas fait ça ? _

En effet, le cuarta était au courant qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool devenant rapidement saoul.

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je ferai mieux de filer !_

Comme monté sur ressort, il bondit de son lit, son zampakuto dans la main, et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Il déambula dans les couloirs mais, soudain, se plaqua au mur.

« 'Tain ! Il est où ce foutu cuarta de mes deux ! Hurla Grimmjow en manquant de dégommer l'innocent mur à sa droite.

- Clair ! Pouvait pas rester sagement dans le labo de l'autre ! Bougonna Noitora.

- La ferme vous deux ! Gronda Hallibel qui sentait ses nerfs, et sa patience, lâcher.

- VOUS êtes responsables de ce qui arrive en plus, râla Coyote de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est pas de notre faute si on arrive pas à le trouver ! Se défendit la panthère bleue.

- Huit heures qu'on la cherche cette p****n de chauve-souris ! S'énerva la parabole ambulante.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! LE PROCHAIN QUI SE PLAINT SERA TRANSFORME EN SERPUILLERE ! » S'égosilla Hallibel.

Étrangement, les deux espadas râleurs se turent immédiatement. Ulquiorra s'enfuit de la source sonore et prit un autre chemin à la recherche de son homologue chat dont il ignorait l'emplacement. Il se concentra sur son reiatsu quand il se souvint que le Kuchiki devait être allé chercher son arme qui se trouvait...dans la chambre d'Aizen sama.

_Là, je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou._

Il parcourut ainsi les immenses couloirs blancs de la forteresse, évita de temps à autre le commando des hurleurs, et arriva finalement devant la pièce tant redoutée. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit timidement la porte.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a eut une guerre ou quoi ?_

Devant lui, ce qui semblait être auparavant une chambre bien rangés était désormais une sorte de champs de batailles ou ,sinon, l'antre d'un cyclone permanent. Enfin bref, un désordre absolument artistique dont nous nous passerons de commentaires régnait en maître désormais et un certain neko noble trônait sur un tas de choses diverses et variées, noble qui semblait s'être éveillé depuis peu. Ulquiorra ne sut pas comment réagir car c'était quand même la chambre de son Aizen sama mais d'un autre côté il avait trahit ledit Aizen sama. Le Kuchiki regardait autour de lui, l'air surpris, et se décida à descendre de la montagne.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda enfin le neko arrancar.

- Et bien, en vérité je n'en ai aucune idée. D'un autre côté, connaissant ma...folie lorsque je suis ivre, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit les conséquences ou dégâts..., dit laconiquement Byakuya.

- ...ah... »

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de se décider à partir vers le laboratoire du rose. Celui-ci atteint, ils virent rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne, ce qui était étonnant à cette heure-ci, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils d'activer le portail. Sauf que, par le plus hasard narratif, le gang des bruyants espadas à la recherche de ce foutu cuarta à la noix arriva et poussa un cri de victoire en les voyant. Évidemment, toujours par un extraordinaire hasard, la machine n'était pas encore prête à marcher.

« Cette auteure m'énerve, pesta Byakuya.

- Pardon ? Fit Ulquiorra surpris intérieurement.

- Non, rien, je me comprends.

- MOUAHAHAHA ! S'écria Grimmjow, ENFIN ! Nous vous avons retrouvés !

- ...

- Préparez-vous à vivre votre pire cauchemar ! Continua le bleuté avec un regard sadique.

- …...

- Je crois que tu les impressionnes autant qu'un ours en peluche, commenta Stark.

- Je suis de ton avis, appuya Hallibel en se retenant difficilement de rire en voyant les deux nekos se regarder comme semblant dire « Ce type est vraiment atteint. »

- Merci de votre soutient, grogna la panthère vexé.

- Mais de rien », répondit la femme espada en éclatant de rire.

Les deux transformés regardèrent à tour de rôle les espadas qui se disputaient comme des gosses puis Byakuya et Ulquiorra se dirigèrent paisiblement vers le vortex l'un se demandant comment il avait fait pour supporter ses idiots notoires pendant si longtemps, l'autre pourquoi le Gotei 13 avait si peur de ces énergumènes.

« Aaaaaaah ! Hurla soudainement Noitora, Ils s'échappent ! »

_C'est bizarre, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, _se dirent en même temps les deux fugitifs_._

D'un geste vif, Ulquiorra prit l'homme parabole par le poignet et l'envoya sur Grimmjow qui tomba sur Hallibel que Stark évita de justesse. Profitant de cette diversion, Byakuya sauta dans le vortex suivi par le Schieffer.

« Bon, qui se dévoue pour annoncer la nouvelle à Aizen ? » Dit Coyote en piquant Grimmjow avec son pied.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Le Kuchiki se dit qu'il tuerait ce foutu octavo à la noix. Pourquoi est-ce que son foutu de portail menait droit dans le ciiiiel ! En effet, notre adorable neko aux cheveux ébène tombait à une vitesse folle et n'allait pas tarder à faire un gros bisou au sol de la Soul Society.

_Et bien évidemment, je ne peux pas flotter ! Un jour, j'éradiquerai tous les scientifiques ! Du moins, si je survie._

Et c'est sur ces joyeuses pensées que l'ébène commença à faire une prière et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc. Et le choc à eut lieu, Byakuya retrouva Hisana dans le monde des morts morts, fin de l'histoire !

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

Non je déconne, il y a bien un choc mais le Kuchiki survit miraculeusement en ayant par contre une sacré douleur aux jambes et aux bras ! (Tenshicho : Va te faire soigner...Byakuya : Sans blague. Tenshicho : Je parlai de l'auteure folle. Natsumi95 : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'auteure folle ?)

_Je suis encore en vie ? _(La magie de l'histoire !)

Le neko capitaine de la sixième division osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Oui, il était bien entier et logiquement vivant à quatre pattes.

_Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes, je viens d'en avoir la preuve._

Par contre il y avait de légers hic. Un, il avait atterrit sur quelque chose de moins dure que le sol, deux, cette chose était grande, beaucoup plus grande que lui, trois, elle portait un haori, quatre, elle avait une coiffure à pics avec des clochettes, cinq, il s'agissait de Zaraki Kenpashi.

_Je suis vraiment maudit._

« Qui a osé se servir de moi comme piste d'atterrissage ! » Hurla le colosse en se redressant vivement.

Byakuya s'accrocha à son collègue de la onzième et resta ainsi agrippé à son dos. Kenpashi se retourna, se retourna encore en brandissant son sabre, regarda en l'air et commença à courir dans sa division avec l'homme-chat toujours accroché.

« Montre-toi lâche ! Je veux mon combat maintenaaaaaaaant ! Beugla le géant à pics.

- Meow ! » Protesta le Kuchiki qui commençait vraiment à avoir mal aux oreilles.

Le capitaine de la onzième division s'arrêta net en entendant ce miaulement.

« Gneuh ? Un chat dans ma division ? »

Zaraki se gratta la tête se posant vraiment des questions puis tourna machinalement la tête pour tomber nez à oreilles avec son fardeau clandestin qui regardait ailleurs en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il en resta bouche bée, le Kuchiki se figea aussi en s'apercevant que son porteur l'avait vu. Un long moment passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que le capitaine le plus bagarreur de la Soul Society ne fit remarquer avec une grâce incroyable :

« T'es pas censé être à Las Noches toi ?

- Si, répondit le noble en se laissant glisser au sol cependant il grimaça de douleur, mais je ne m'y plaisais pas alors je me suis échappé.

- Tu te fous de moi là ! Grogna son vis à vis.

- Non.

- Tu sais que y a une nouvelle expédition pour aller te chercher ? » Continua le capitaine Zaraki.

Aie ! Avec tout le bordel qu'il avait causé avec Ulquiorra en partant, Aizen devait être d'humeur massacrante ! En parlant du cuarta justement, où il était celui-là ? Le Kuchiki regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son regard sur Kenpashi qui continuait à le fixer d'un air déçu.

« Pourquoi cet air Zaraki taicho ? S'alarma Byakuya sur la défensive.

- Je me disais que ce n'était pas juste, grommela-t-il.

- …?

- Si je te bute, Yashiru va être très triste parce que j'aurai abîmer un joli chat tout mimi, se justifia-t-il, elle a même encadré la photo du magazine dans sa chambre !

- Ah... »

_Je me disais aussi pourquoi il ne m'avait toujours pas attaqué._

L'atterrissage assez violent lui faisait toujours atrocement mal aux jambes et le Kuchiki sentait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à faire le moindre pas. Il s'autorisa un soupir intérieur.

« Au faite, faudrait peut-être te grouiller pour avertir que t'es de retour », déclara soudainement Kenpashi.

En plus, il s'arma de toute sa bonne volonté et demanda à celui-ci.

« Pourriez-vous me porter Zaraki taicho ? Comme vous l'avez remarqué, mon atterrissage a été plutôt...rude et cela m'a causé quelques douleurs, dit doctement le noble.

- J'ai vu. Tes jambes sont en sang si tu ne l'as pas remarqué », commenta Kenpashi.

Le Kuchiki baissa les yeux et s'aperçut en effet que son hakama blanc se teintait de rouge.

_Bon retour à la Soul Society avec en prime un séjour à la quatrième division._

Sans aucune cérémonie, Kenpashi prit le noble sur son dos et commença à courir.

« Ôtez-moi un doute, commença le Kuchiki, la première division n'est pas plutôt par là ? Acheva-t-il en pointant la direction opposée.

- Ah bon ? Fit le coureur en allant dans la direction indiquée.

- _Comment fait-il pour arriver à l'heure aux réunions ? Il s'y prend quatre heures à l'avance ? _Non Zaraki taicho, après il faut prendre à droite.

- Aah ! Voilà pourquoi je me perds toujours avec Yashiru ! Super cette petite mais pas un sens de l'orientation terrible ! Tu veux pas devenir mon GPS ?

- Hum...Non merci, refusa polairement Byakuya, à gauche. »

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa vie, le capitaine Zaraki savait où il allait pour de vrai, et sans détruire de mur, avec l'aide plus que bénéfique de son nouveau neko GPS provisoire qui n'arrêtait pas de le reprendre. « Zaraki taicho ! La droite c'est par là ! ».

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Hitsugaya Toshiro était le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13. Il était aussi un glaçon notoire au même titre que le capitaine Kuchiki. Ce jour-là, il achevait une énorme pile de dossiers lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivé de Kenpashi, c'est-à-dire qu'il entendit des hurlements de terreurs de ses subordonnés.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans ma division ? La réunion des capitaines a eut lieu il y a longtemps !_

Intrigué, le jeune garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la source sonore Hyorinmaru à la main. Sauf qu'il faillit se faire écrabouiller par le bulldozer Zaraki qui semblait se diriger vers la première division avec une espèce d'homme chat sur le dos.

« Hein ? Homme chat ? »

Immédiatement, il sortit l'édition collector que Matsumoto avait fourré dans sa poche avant de partir contenant toutes les photos de son scoop retentissant. Après s'être assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Kuchiki taicho qu'il avait vu, il les poursuivit sur le champs.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Nyahahahaha !

Byakuya : Où est donc passé l'autre ?

Natsumi95 : Nyahahahaha !

Byakuya : …...

Natsumi95 : Chères revieweuse, chez quelques questions à vous poser. Un, comment on fait pour publier une fic à deux ? Un peu comme dans fanfic-fr à moins que ce soit différent ici. Deux, je vais commencer à réfléchir aux couples !

Tous se mettent à écouter attentivement.

Natsumi : D'abord, il s'agit de Rukia ! Ichiruki ou Renruki ?

Byakuya *dégaine Senbonzakura* : Aucun des deux.

Natsumi95 : Calme Bya-kun, calme. Je pense faire un Ulquihime parce que j'aime bien ce couple et même si j'aime bien le GrimUlqui je pense pas le mettre. Vous pouvez aussi me proposer d'autre couple (non yaoi ou yuri).

Byakuya : J'espère que tu n'as pas décidé de me caser aussi !

Natsumi95 : En faite...si. Mais j'hésite à te mettre avec Yoruichi, ou un personnage de ma création qui sera farfelu. Te concernant, c'est moi qui décide mais vous pouvez me donner vos avis aussi.


	15. Chapter 14 : nekos et Soul Society

Nous retrouvons donc notre neko habituel perché sur son nouveau moyen de transport provisoire, appelé aussi Kenpashi le bulldozer, en train de réfléchir comment retrouver l'arrancar qui devait être quelque part perdu dans la Soul Society à se cacher.

"KUCHIKI TAICHOOOOOOOO !" Hurla soudainement une voix le tirant de ses réflexions.

Le délicatement interpellé tourna la tête pour apercevoir son plus jeune collègue le poursuivre comme il pouvait. Le capitaine Histugaya aurait pu les rattrapé...s'il avait l'assurance qu'il ne passerait pas du stade humain au stade crêpe écrabouillée par un mouvement brusque du capitaine Zaraki. Byakuya tira légèrement sur les pics de sa "monture" pour qu'il s'arrête.

" 'Tain ! Kuchiki ! Qu'est-ce tu me fous là ! Beugla celui-ci en dégainant son zampakutô à la même vitesse que Lucky Luke sort son pistolet.

- Ah...ahaha...Enfin..., dit Toshiro essoufflé.

- Bonjour Hitsugaya taicho, salua laconiquement Byakuya.

- Ah...ah...Bon...jour...ah, répondit-il en essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

- Bon, tu fais la causette ou on se grouille pour aller prévenir les autres ? Grogna la monture du noble.

- Silence, fit le capitaine de la sixième division d'une voix polaire.

- Qu'est-ce que...ah...ah...vous faites là ? Réussit à dire le plus jeune.

- Bon, je l'embarque", conclut Kenpashi en portant le jeune capitaine comme un sac de patates sans lui demander son avis en passant.

Toshiro n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà à bord du Zaraki airline piloté par le capitaine Kuchiki.

"Non Zaraki taicho, j'ai déjà dit que la gauche c'était par là"

Le jeune Hitsugaya resta un moment avec des yeux de merlan frit à regarder le neko capitaine.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, si vous avez des questions posez les moi plutôt que de me fixer comme cela, lâcha le noble agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Et bien, je me suis échappé. Zaraki, vous ne tournez pas !

- Comment ? S'enquit le plus jeune toujours étonné.

- C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, Zaraki à gauche, j'ai reçu de l'aide, répondit l'ébène en pointant la direction à son véhicule.

- De qui ?

- Un a..."

Un énorme grondement retentit alors qu'il s'approchait de la septième division.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Aucune idée, je viens d'arriver au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, déclara le Kuchiki d'une voix froide.

- BAAAAASTON !" Hurla Kenpashi en accélérant d'un coup faisant tomber ses deux charges.

A peine touchèrent-ils le sol qu'une fusée noire passa devant eux suivie du capitaine Komamura, de son lieutenant qui essayait de le retenir et d'une horde d'autre shinigami qui tentait de freiner leur capitaine en s'agrippant au vice-capitaine. Le jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs cru entendre un : "Sushiii !"

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama Toshiro de plus en plus agacé de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Un fana de sushi qui a appris qu'il y avait son resto de sushis préféré qui va fermer et qui fonce pour y aller mais il n'a pas fini sa journée alors le capitaine Komamura s'est mis à le poursuivre cependant Iba a essayé de le retenir...Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu de ma version, poursuivit le prodige en croisant les bras, vous en pensez quoi Kuch..."

Mais le capitaine neko poursuivait déjà les autres shinigamis et du coup le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13 dû à son tour se remettre à courir après son collègue.

"MAIS ENFIN KUCHIKI ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !"

Le noble dit quelque chose avant d'utiliser le shunpo pour visiblement rejoindre la tête de file. Ce que les oreilles de Toshiro réussirent à capter furent :

"Dois...é...ch...eur...iffes...mamura...cho..."

Clair comme de l'eau de roche non ? Essayez un peu de comprendre quelqu'un qui utilise le shunpo dans la seconde suivante alors que vous êtes complètement fourbu et pas forcément très attentif. Mais là je m'égare. Donc, voici maintenant ce que le cerveau du capitaine décrypta :

"Dois graver un chauffeur avec les griffes de Komamura taicho"

Quelque chose dit au jeune prodige que ce n'était pas ça. Reprenons le décryptage :

"Dois sauver un raton laveur des griffes de Komamura taicho."

C'était plus plausible mais c'est quoi ce raton laveur ? Le capitaine Hitsugaya abandonna l'idée de comprendre cet obscure message et de retrouver le langage administratif nettement plus compréhensible.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Byakuya se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à **ça** ! C'était pourtant tellement logique ! Non, bien sûr, on ne pense jamais à ce genre de détails pourtant primordial ! Kami-sama lui en voulait personnellement ces derniers temps.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire ?" Demanda son voisin.

Bonne question.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée Schieffer."

Oui, en passant, l'étrange message était : Je dois aller sauver Schieffer des griffes de Komamura taicho. Et pas un raton laveur.

"Nous sommes vraiment chanceux, commenta Ulquiorra d'un ton glacé.

- N'est-ce pas."

Le Kuchiki et son homologue tournèrent à gauche et grimpèrent sur les toits ce qui leur permit de prendre un peu d'avance.

"Je vois que tu as aussi eut un atterrissage rude, reprit l'arrancar en regardant le hakama ensanglanté du noble.

- Comme le tiens, répliqua-t-il en avisant celui de l'espada. Il faut éradiquer les scientifiques de ce monde.

- Tout à fait d'accord."

Une explosion retentit et le shinigami obligea l'autre neko à se laisser tomber pour se rattraper à un rebord de fenêtre.

"OU EST L'ARRANCAR QUI S'EST INTRODUIT ICI !" S'égosilla le capitaine bulldozer de la onzième division.

Pour arranger le tout, la Soul Society semble au courant de l'intrusion. Youhou ! Sortez la piñata ! Sérieusement, le Kuchiki commença à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut rester à Las Noches à s'ennuyer fermement en attendant que l'on vienne le sauver comme ces princesses capturés que Rukia adore regarder. Pour une fois cela aurait été un garçon.

"Il nous faut rapidement un plan Kuchiki, s'impatienta Ulquiorra.

- La seule option que je vois est d'aller voir le soutaicho pour lui exposer la situation. Sauf que, un, comment le rejoindre, deux, où est-il, trois, va-t-il seulement me croire et ne pas m'envoyer soit en prison pour trahison soit à l'asile psychiatrique, expliqua celui-ci alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir désert.

- N'es-tu pas un capitaine ? Normalement cela aurait dû être facile.

- As-tu déjà essayé, justement, de te présenter avec le soutaicho à Aizen en disant qu'il t'avait sauvé et qu'on devait le laisser tranquille ?

- Non, et quelque chose me dit que je me ferait incendier.

- Tu as la raison de pourquoi on court depuis tout à l'heure."

Les deux neko réussirent enfin à traverser la terrible septième division pour arriver à la sixième, celle du Kuchiki en passant. Ils se faufilèrent donc dans la division sauf que plus ils avançaient, plus l'arrancar avait l'impression que son compagnon se crispait. Ulquiorra décida alors de regarder plus attentivement la division pour en connaître la cause. Elle était en plutôt bonne état mais il nota rapidement que plusieurs travaux semblent nécessaires, et qu'un bon coup de ménage ne serait pas de trop.

"Renji..., siffla soudainement le Kuchiki, tu n'as pas respecté les consignes..."

Le neko arrancar, pour qui ses mots étaient plutôt une énigme pour lui qui ne connaissait pas vraiment le capitaine et surtout le lieutenant de celui-ci, se tourna vers son homologue interrogateur.

"Nous allons à mon bureau", décréta son vis à vis d'un ton polaire.

Ne souhaitant pas le contrarier encore plus, et surtout ne pas perdre son guide et passe dans ce lieu plus qu'hostile à son égard, le cuarta le suivit sans rien dire à une porte qui semblait étrangement...et bien...elle semblait étrangement vouloir sortir de ses gongs.

"Schieffer, saurais-tu par hasard quel jour nous sommes ? Demanda le Kuchiki d'un ton proche du zéro absolu et une aura noire.

- Le sept juin.

- Renji, je vais le brûler de mes propres mains. Il n'a pas pas fait la maintenance mensuelle de la division, ça j'en suis certain. Mais il semble en plus qu'il n'ait pas fait les dossiers tout court depuis un long moment, grinça Byakuya avec une aura de plus en plus noire et son reiatsu qui commençait dangereusement à monter.

- Calme-toi sinon nous allons nous faire repérer."

Le noble capitaine inspira, expira, se détourna de la porte, ré-inspira, ré-expira, et réussit finalement à garder son reiatsu sous contrôle.

"Schieffer, est-ce tu pourrais aller au bout du couloir et prendre le balai qui se trouve dans la petite salle à droite ?"

L'arrancar s'excécuta en se demandant ce que le brun allait bien pouvoir faire avec un balai dans les circonstances actuelles. Il revint et tendit l'objet au noble avait alors comme des ficelles.

"Prête-moi ton zampakuto aussi"

D'accord, là Ulquiorra se demanda si le cerveau du Kuchiki n'avait pas disjoncter mais il préféra ne pas s'opposer étant nettement en danger sinon. Il regarda donc le neko shinigami attacher le balai Senbonzakura et Murcielago ensemble formant une sorte de grande perche et s'éloigner en lui faisant signe de faire de même. Le Schieffer comprit la signification de ce manège en le voyant utiliser l'étrange "invention" pour ouvrir la porte. Attention,...un...deux...trois...CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !

La porte s'ouvrit libérant le monstre de papiers qui tel un tsunami s'abattit dans le couloir sémant le chao et la dévastation. Les deux neko regardèrent le "papiertosaure" finir sa course à leur pieds avec...une bouteille de saké ? Vide évidemment. Le neko arrancar sentit alors le volcan Byakuya prêt à entrer en éruption, ou alors le typhon Kuchiki prêt à entrer en action. Le noble réussit à garder une once de calme pour se pencher et s'emparer d'un dossier. Sauf que ce dossier était normalement pour la dixième division, enfin à l'origine car il était mélangé à des feuilles de la onzième et de la huitième. Prudemment, l'ancien espada s'éloigna de son vis à vis qui n'allait pas tarder à vraiment sortir de ses gongs.

"RENJIIIII !"

Le vice-capitaine de a sixième division peut se vanter d'être le premier à avoir fait hurler son capitaine...reste à prouver s'il survivra à cet exploit...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Byakuya : Je vais l'assassiner...

Natsumi95 ; Calme Bya-kun, calme...tu vas finir par me faire flipper...

Ulquiorra : Je crois que l'on ferai mieux de s'éloigner.

Natsumi95 : T'as peur ?

Ulquiorra : Je suis prudent.

Natsumi95 : Bien sûr. Je suis en train de me demander si tu ne voudrais pas la compagnie de ta soeur dans cette épreuve. *sourire angélique*

Ulquiorra : Tu me fais peur tout à coup. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire venir ma soeur !

Natsumi95 : Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre qu'elle va se sentir seule à LasNoches !

Ulquiorra : ...Damned...

Natsumi95 : A y réfléchir ! Et laissez des reviews ! Ne faite pas comme sur fanfic-fr où je n'ai quasiment aucune commentaires ce qui n'est pas très intéressant à mon avis, je vais arrêter de publier là-bas. Sinon, vous pouvez encore me dire quels couples à l'avenir. En sachant évidemment qu'ils seront en arrière plan pour la plupart, sauf avec Rukia. *regard lumineux*

Byakuya *aura d'une telle noirceur que Dracula à l'air d'un bisounours à côté* : Si c'est Renji, qu'il se prépare à vivre l'enfer avec moi.


	16. Chapter 15 : Il court, il court le félin

Natsumi95 : Hello ! Hello ! Et c'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures !

Ulquiorra & Byakuya : ..._Quand est-ce que ce sera fini ?_

Natsumi95 : J'ai encore pleins d'idées pour la suite ! Au moins quatre chapitres ! Je suis hyper heureuse que je respecte mes délais depuis quinze chapitres !

Ulquiorra : Oh non...

Byakuya : Tu résume bien ma pensée.

Natsmui95 : Je sais à tel point vous êtes heureux ! Mais avant tout et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait un petit topo au début parce que sinon j'oublie... Un graaaand remerciement à mes revieweuses Asherit, Yurika, Jyuune-chan et Psychopathe qui m'ont laissé au moins une review et lectrices, et aussi aux lectrices anonymes ! (Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a personne de la gente masculine donc j'utilise le féminin) Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à tel point cela me fait plaisir !

Byakuya : Si ce sont des revieweuses, elles laissent des reviews à priori non ?

Natsumi95 : C'est bien Bya-chan, tu as tout compris.

Byakuya : Je voulais dire par là, pourquoi avoir précisé qu'elles avaient laissées des reviews ?

Natsumi95 : ….On commence l'histoire...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

« Ne pas tuer son lieutenant, ne pas tuer son lieutenant, ne pas tuer son lieutenant, ne pas tuer son lieutenant, il sert malgré tout à quelque chose, il sert malgré tout à quelque chose...Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire... »

Voilà dans les grandes lignes ce que pensait notre glaçon de la Soul Society après le passage du tsunami de papiers qui a dévasté tout le couloir.

_Calme Byakuya, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de s'énerver._

Tiens ? Cela faisait longtemps que Senbonzakura ne s'était pas manifesté.

« J'aimerai beaucoup t'y voir moi, siffla le noble.

- _Hey ! Ne te venge pas sur moi, je n'ai rien fait !_

_- _...

_- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Toi et ton copain arrancar vous devriez aller voir le papy enflammé._

_- _De qui parles-tu ? Le soutaicho ?

_- Tu ne te souviens plus de cette expression que tu utilisais quand t'étais gosse ? Bon, ça remonte à un moment c'est vrai._

_-..._

_- Même que ton grand-père et ton père en faillit s'étrangler en t'entendant._

_-..._

- _Et que tu as été puni juste après même si papy Yama a bien rigolé._

_- _Senbonzakura.

_- Oui ?_

_- _Tais-toi. »

Après avoir réussi à faire taire son bavard de zampakuto qui avait tout de même réussi à le calmer, le Kuchiki resta songeur un moment avant de faire signe à l'ancien cuarta de continuer leur périple vers la cinquième division, périple car il ne leur arrivait que des ennuis depuis leur arrivée. Ils parcoururent discrètement les couloirs en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire repérés par un quelconque shinigami. Sauf qu'à un moment, le capitaine de la sixième division vit passer un papillon de l'enfer qui n'avait rien à faire là.

_« Qui dit papillon vagabond, dit... », _murmura le noble en s'arrêtant net.

Mais Ulquiorra ne comprit pas ce soudain arrêt dû au papillon qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore vu, et c'est donc sans surprise que Byakuya assista à sa collision avec son subordonné Rikichi qui courrait après l'insecte volant en hurlant « Paaaaapilloooooooooon ! Revieeeeeens ! ». Les deux roulèrent sur quelque mètre avant de rencontrer un mur qu'Ulquiorra manqua de démolir. Rikichi reprit difficilement ses esprits et regarda en direction de l'arrancar. La vue des deux pupilles vertes le figèrent un instant.

_Danger ! Danger ! Danger ! Protégez vos oreilles ! Protégez vos oreilles ! Impact dans dix secondes ! Neuf ! Huit !_

Un éclair noir s'empara du cuarta avant de s'éloigner pour éviter le hurlement de 140 décibels qui alerta tout le Gotei 13.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Un peu avant cet événement, une réunion de capitaine avait lieu. Réunion à laquelle Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, Nanao et Daiki assistaient sous ordre/demande du soutaicho mais manquaient Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Komamura pour x raison. (Eux ne le savent pas, nous oui, enfin plus ou moins)

_« _Bien, nous sommes tous là à cause de l'échec de la mission de sauvetage du capitaine Kuchiki retenu prisonnier à Las Noches, commença Yamamoto d'un air grave. Nous avons préparé un nouveau plan de sauvetage qui devrait cette foi-ci...

_- _ ! »

Tous furent debout, zampakuto à la main dans la seconde qui suivie, sauf l'ancien qui n'a pas de zampakuto.

« Un arrancar ici ? C'est bien le moment ! Gronda Shunsui en mode sérieux.

- Il doit se tramer quelque chose ! Aizen passe à l'action ! Continua Soi Fong avec colère.

- Sonner l'alerte même si ce hurleur a dû déjà alerter plusieurs shinigamis ! Ordonna le soutaicho.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont fait du mal au capitaine Kuchiki ? S'inquiéta Ukitake.

- Aucune idée, mais si c'est le cas ils vont morfler ! S'exclamèrent Renji et Rukia en chœur.

- Tous à la poursuite de l'arrancar ! » Fit Soi Fong qui partit aussitôt en shunpo.

Tous les autres la suivirent dans la seconde suivante.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Après avoir réussi leur sauvetage des oreilles, les deux nekos s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer dans la troisième division.

« C'est la première fois que je cours autant dans la Soul Society en une journée, commenta Byakuya.

- On ne repart pas tout de suite ? Demanda son homologue.

- Non. »

Le Kuchiki s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Traverser deux divisions en entier en moins d'une minute était un record fatiguant surtout lorsque l'on traîne quelqu'un derrière soi ! Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra eut son attention attiré par un éclat lumineux dans un tiroir mal fermé. Son instinct de chat prenant le dessus, il l'ouvrit curieux de voir en entier et sortit l'objet...des...menottes argentées ? Avec des cœurs roses ?

« Kuchiki ? Est-ce que tous les shinigamis ont ça dans leur tiroir ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

L'interpellé se tourna et haussa un sourcil à la vue des drôles menottes.

« Mmm...non, pas à ma connaissance. Ou du moins, moi je n'en ai pas..., aventura le neko shinigami.

- A quoi ça sert alors ? Reprit Ulquiorra.

_- _A attacher quelqu'un il me semble, dit Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

- Mais pourquoi ont-elles des cœurs roses ? Insista l'ancien espada.

- Son propriétaire est un original je suppose, répondit laconiquement le noble en s'approchant.

_- _Vous avez de drôles d'objets. », conclut le neko arrancar.

Le cuarta les fit tourner de plus en plus intrigué par cet objet bizarre avant de se souvenir d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de chose dans le laboratoire de Szayel. Cependant, comme l'auteure est une grande sadique et adore faire des situation loufoque, il ferma les menottes sur le poignet du Kuchiki sans savoir comment (La magie des hasards). Alarmé par le bruit de fermeture, Byakuya se retourna et vit l'étrange objet à son poignet. Mais avant même que le cuarta ne puisse esquisser un mouvement pour prendre la clé et le libérer, cinq shinigamis entrèrent et sortirent leurs armes d'un seul geste.

« L'ARRANCAR EST LA ! IL TIENT LE CAPITAINE KUCHIKI ATTACHE AVEC LUI ! » Hurla l'un deux.

Ils avaient un GROS problème. A peine le shinigami eut-il finit sa tirade qu'une fusée noire fonça devant eux pour s'échapper en tirant le capitaine un peu étonné derrière lui.

« Où est-ce que l'on va maintenant ! Demanda Ulquiorra en continuant à traîner le shinigami félin qui volait littéralement derrière lui.

_-_Aucune idée, répondit-il, par contre, les ennuis ne font que commencer, regarde devant toi. »

Devant eux, une autre armada de shinigamis s'était placée à la recherche de l'espada. Celui-ci tourna rapidement et passa par la fenêtre.

« Le bureau, il faut que tu ailles chercher cette satanée clé sinon ils vont continuer à croire que je suis ton prisonnier, fit remarquer le Kuchiki.

- Je sais, gronda le cuarta, mais là il faudra déjà que je trouve COMMENT y retourner. »

Et sur ce, commença une autre course poursuite.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Tous les capitaines avaient été averti par un shinigami que le cuarta avait été repéré à la troisième division avec le Kuchiki menotté, avec d'étrange menottes d'ailleurs. Du coup, l'élite de la Soul Society se dirigeait vers cette division à pas de course jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent leur plus jeune collègue arriver en courant vers eux, essoufflé.

« Soutaicho...Désolé, avec ma rencontre avec Kuchiki...ah, ah...J'ai oublié...ah...la réunion...

- Hein ? S'étonnèrent en chœur tous les présents.

- Ah oui...J'ai croisé Kuchiki taicho tout à l'heure.

- Mais, il est maintenu prisonnier par un espada et vous n'avez rien fait ? Gronda Soi Fong.

- Comment ça prisonnier ? Quand je l'ai vu il était sur Zaraki taicho à le diriger vers vous, dit Toshiro à son tour surpris.

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent tous les capitaines.

- Oui, j'avoue que cela m'a étonné aussi mais..., déclara le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés.

- Était-il seul ? Coupa le soutaicho qui voulait comprendre ce gag.

- Oui, enfin non il y avait Zaraki taicho.

- Je voulais dire, était-il prisonnier ?

- Euh...non.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! S'énerva Renji.

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec ça, appuya Shunsui en se grattant la tête.

- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Vous venez d'où là Hitsugaya taicho ? Apparemment le capitaine Kuchiki est prisonnier d'un arrancar.

- Ah bon ? »

Là, tous se regardèrent comme des ahuris se demandant QUI a raison dans l'histoire. Histoire saugrenue avec pleins de rebondissements !

« Je crois que je vais me faire un thé, fit Yamamoto très las.

- On vient avec vous soutaicho... », déclarèrent les autres.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Gauche, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Les deux nekos, ou surtout un neko, usaient d'un shunpo/sinudo à faire pâlir de jalousie Yoruichi car depuis maintenant une bonne demie-heure ils pulvérisaient les records de vitesse pour éviter toutes les escouades d'assaillants qui débarquaient toujours d'on ne sait où.

« Par Aizen sama mais pourquoi je t'ai libéré ! Pesta le cuarta en tournant une fois de plus pour éviter une collision.

- Tu n'avais cas ne pas jouer avec ces menottes ! Et je te signale que l'on doit toujours retourner chercher les clés ! Siffla le noble en se baissant pour éviter un shinigami.

- Qu'elles aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Très drôle. »

Et ils débouchèrent sur les jardins de la quatrième où ils escaladèrent en vitesse un immense arbre. Tous les ennemis temporaires passèrent sans les voir.

« Je suis épuisé, fit Ulquiorra en s'adossant au tronc.

- A qui le dis-tu, je suis exténué aussi, dit l'ébène, une branche plus haut.

- Je crois que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps à ce rythme.

- Au moins, cela nous fait un bon entraînement au shunpo ou sinudo dans ton cas. »

Le cuarta ne répondit pas reprenant son souffle. Ils profitèrent de ces quelques moments de paix...qui furent troublés par Zaraki Kenpashi, le bulldozer de la Soul Society.

« SORS DE LA ARRANCAR ET VIENS TE BATTRE ! »

Ulquiorra et Byakuya s'autorisèrent un soupir en se bouchant les oreilles. Sauf que, fait complètement imprévu, Kenpashi trancha l'arbre où ils étaient qui s'abattit alors.

« On est maudits, ce n'est pas possible sinon ! Grogna Byakuya.

- _En effet, vous avez beaucoup de chances depuis le début._

_- _Met la en veilleuse Senbonzakura et trouve plutôt une solution à me proposer.

_- Euh...le battre ?_

- ...Serais-tu tomber sur la tête ?

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J_e te rappelle que je ne tiens pas être accusé de trahison !

- _Oh ! Ça va !_ »

Sentant que son zampakuto avait des idées aussi lumineuses que celles de Renji au saut du lit, le noble opta pour un repli stratégique.

« Mais j'en ai ras le bol de courir ! S'énerva le Schieffer.

- Arrête de râler et cours !

- _C'est bon pour la santé de faire du sport, en plus ça aide à garder la ligne._

- Senbonzakura, tu commence sérieusement à m'agacer. »

Ils parcoururent une nouvelle fois plusieurs divisions en moins de deux minutes. De plus en plus épuisés, les deux hommes félins essayèrent une nouvelle fois de reprendre leur souffle...sauf que Bulldozer man défonça le mur derrière eux les faisant s'envoler.

« Je commence vraiment à te croire, ce produit porte malheur, soupira le cuarta.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Que va-t-il encore nous arriver maintenant ?

- Aucune idée. »

*Onomatopée d'un nouvel atterrissage*

Le Kuchiki et le cuarta avait une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Surtout le noble.

« Bon, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai ENCORE atterrit sur quelqu'un, commenta-t-il. »

Établissement des des lieux qui avait une visibilité réduite avec toute la poussière soulevée, alors, la chose sur laquelle il a atterri est grande et puis...Oh mince...elle a les cheveux rouges.

« Oh...J'ai atterri sur Renji...

- Kuchiki, tu es là ? Appela la voix d'Ulquiorra.

- Kuchiki dono ? S'étonna une autre voix que Byakuya reconnut aussitôt.

- Byakuya ? Fit une autre qu'il reconnut également.

- Non, quand même pas..., songea le noble. »

Si, ils avaient atterri bien au beau milieu de tous les capitaines.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Mouahahaha !

Tenshicho : Mouahahaha !

Natsumi95 : Je suis diabolique.

Tenshicho : Je suis satanique.

Byakuya :_ Vous êtes surtout folles._

Ulquiorra : _Prête pour l'asile._

Natsumi95 : J'adore mon Zaraki Bulldozer.

Byakuya : Tes goûts sont plutôt étranges.

Natsumi95 : Mais voyons Bya-chan, avoue que c'était un moyen de transport pratique.

Ulquiorra : On se serait bien passés de l'envol.

Natsumi95 : Mais voyons, comment les auriez-vous retrouvé sinon ?

Byakuya : …

Ulquiorra : …

Natsumi95 : Je vais essayé de poster le prochain chapitre mercredi ! Et ne soyez pas avare de reviews ! Sinon, c'est le dernier chapitre pour me proposer le couple avec Rukia, c'est Renji/Rukia pour l'instant (puisque seule Yurika m'a dit ce qu'elle voulait). A mercredi ! (J'espère)

Byakuya : Faite qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Ulquiorra : Tout à fait d'accord.

Natsumi95 : Ulquiorra ?

Ulquiorra : …?

Natsumi95 : Rentre à la maison voir ta soeur.

Ulquiorra : Naaaaan!


	17. Chapter 16 : On ne tue pas un neko !

Natsumi95 : VOUS !

Byakuya & Ulquiorra : Oui ?

Natsumi95 : Vous avez fait quelque chose pour que je publie en retard n'est-ce pas ?

Ulquiorra : Quoi ? Mais nous n'avons rien fait pour une fois.

Byakuya : Nous t'avons attendu hier. C'est toi qui n'est pas venue.

Natsumi95 : Comment ? Vous insinuez que c'est de ma faute ?

Byakuya : A priori lorsque l'on fait une sortie entre ami c'est de son plein gré non ?

Natsumi95 : Vous les avez contacté.

Ulquiorra : Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

Natsumi95 : Silence ! Et place à la suite ! Bon d'accord, j'avoue que ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude...

Byakuya & Ulquiorra : Elle ne voudra jamais le dire que c'est de sa faute si elle est en retard...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

"_Ce n'est pas vrai, nous avons vraiment atterris au bout milieu des capitaines !_, questionna du regard le cuarta.

- _J'en ai bien l'impression... »_, répondit le shinigami tout aussi silencieusement.

Soudain, le Schieffer sentit que quelqu'un lui empoignait la queue et le tirait avec force.

"Hey ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit celui-ci en se dégageant.

Il eut alors un gros blanc durant lequel le Kuchiki sentit que quelqu'un lui entourait la taille avant de le porter. Le nuage se dissipa enfin laissant apparaître l'élite du Gotei 13 toute poussiéreuse qui fixait avec de mauvaises ondes meurtrières autour d'elle le malheureux espada qui se demanda vraiment s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait ne RIEN faire justement à Las Noches. Il recula prudemment et chercha du regard son protecteur que Daiki éloignait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il se retrouva face contre terre avec une lame sous la gorge et trois autres pointées vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait soutaicho ? On l'enferme dans un cachot ? Demanda Shunsui.

- Le cachot serait une punition trop douce, je préférerai la torture pour en même temps lui retirer des informations sur Aizen, rétorqua Soi Fong.

- C'est juste, je suis d'accord avec cette idée, appuya Mayuri en fixant l'arrancar comme un gros gâteau d'anniversaire.

- En plus nous pourrons l'étudier pour guérir Kuchiki taicho, fit remarquer Renji le regard dur.

- _HEEEELP ! _Appela du regard Ulquiorra.

- Laissez-le tranquille, il n'est plus un ennemi, fit Byakuya en voyant la très mauvaise posture de son homologue.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Yamamoto soupçonneux.

- Si j'ai réussi à fuir, c'est bien grâce à lui », expliqua le Kuchiki en se libérant enfin de l'étreinte de son aîné.

Un silence s'abattit juste après puis le soutaicho fit signe à Soi Fong, Shunsui, Toshiro et Renji de laisser l'arrancar qui partit aussitôt auprès du neko shinigami. Ce geste arracha de furtifs sourires aux présents.

"Et bien, j'ai comme l'impression Kuchiki taicho que cet arrancar s'est pris d'affection pour vous, gloussa Shunsui.

- C'est juste que c'est le seul dont je suis sûr qu'il ne m'attaquera pas, rétorqua glacialement Ulquiorra.

- TroOoOop mignon ! Fit le capitaine Ukitake en s'approchant de son ancien élève. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en pointant les appareils auditifs du noble qui s'agitaient d'agacement.

- Oui", soupira celui-ci sachant sinon qu'il allait le harceler tout bonnement si jamais il refusait.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que TOUS les capitaines allaient venir le regarder sous toutes les coutures comme s'il s'agissait d'un phénomène de foire (ce qui n'était pas faux).

"Elles sont trooop mignonnes ces oreilles ! Piailla Rangiku en essayant de jouer avec sauf qu'il y avait déjà Jyuushiro.

- Ces nouveaux attributs vous vont à ravir, se moqua Shunsui en regardant sa longue queue féline se faire assaillir par les autres.

- Mais laissez-moi tranquille !" Riposta le noble en essayant de se dégager de cette foule en délire.

Là, le Kuchiki avait l'impression d'avoir affaire avec une foule de fangirls en délire et il essaya désespérément de s'extirper de là.

« Euh..., dîtes taicho, c'est quoi ces menottes ? Demanda Renji en avisant le drôle d'objet.

- Schieffer me les a accidentellement attaché lors de notre trajet à la troisième division. Elles doivent appartenir à un original, répondit-il en tentant de sortir de cette foule.

- Euh...pas vraiment...Vous savez à quoi elles servent au moins ? S'enquit le rouge de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- A attacher quelqu'un.

- Oui, mais celles-là sont utilisés à certaines occasions...

- Lesquelles ? »

Là, Renji préféra se taire tenant à la vie et laissa son supérieur à ses assaillants.

« Voyons, calmez-vous », ordonna gentiment Unohana avec son célèbre sourire inquiétant de sorcière. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'après Kuchiki taicho ne veuille plus revenir à la Soul Society.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, tous obéirent au capitaine de la quatrième division qui s'avança vers son collègue. Elle regarda le hakama ensanglanté puis fixa son regard sur le cuarta qui était dans le même état.

"Et bien, je pense que nous questionnerons le capitaine Kuchiki demain sur tout ce qui s'est passé. Unohana taicho, je vous charge de surveiller cet espada en même temps que vous leur prodiguerez les soins nécess..., déclara Yamamoto avant d'être interrompu par une petite bombe rose qui bondit sur Byakuya.

- KYYYYYYA ! Byabya est de retouuuur ! Piaffa Yashiru en s'accrochant au noble capitaine.

- Vice-capitaine Kusajishi, vous ne..., Reprit le soutaicho en essayant vainement d'attirer l'attention de la gamine.

- Trooop chouuuuu ! Byabya viendra souvent me voir à ma division hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Continua Yashiru en faisant fi de ce que disait ses aînés.

- Pas tout de suite à mon avis avec tous les papiers que je vais devoir rattraper, rétorqua le concerné en adressant un regard rempli de destins funestes à son vice-capitaine.

- Alors je viendrai te voir Byabya ! Comme ça j'égaierai ta journée ! Piailla la petite vice-capitaine.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répliqua Byakuya, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

- Mais siii !

- Vice-capitaine Kusajishi, je pense que vous reprendrez votre discussion demain, intervint Unohana en décrochant Yashiru, le capitaine Kuchiki doit être fatigué et a une blessure que je dois soigner pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte.

- Qui a osé faire du mal à mon neko Byabya..., fit la petite rose d'une voix menaçante.

- Personne, répondit le concerné, c'est lorsque j'ai...atterri. »

Enfin, Retsu réussit à tirer les deux nekos hors des griffes des autres hauts gradés et les emmena à sa division où elle les soigna (et libéra le neko shinigami de ses menottes en passant)

"Trois jours au moins d'arrêt, dit le capitaine Unohana. Et un bon bain aussi.

- A mon avis, cela ne saurait tarder, fit le noble en sentant Daiki arriver au grand galop. (Cataclop ! Cataclop ! Cataclop !)

- Byaaakuya sama ! Débarqua ledit ancien qui se précipita sur le neko en l'enlevant littéralement.

- ..."

Du coup, Ulquiorra qui n'avait plus dit un seul mot se retrouva seul avec cette femme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle le regarda de biais ce qui le hérissa. Un silence pesant s'installa, un plus ou moins silence car on entendait Daiki chanter dans la salle de bain.

"C'est bizarre, finit par dire Retsu, d'habitude c'est une guerre qui a lieu.

- ...

- Peut-être que Kuchiki taicho ne supporte pas non plus d'être dégoutant.

- ...

- Ce qui serait logique à cause de son éducation.

- ...

- Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? Lâcha Retsu agacé par ce silence et le regard soupçonneux du cuarta.

-...

- ...

- ...

- Pom Pom Popom, chantonnait l'ancien visiblement de bonne humeur.

- C'est le clan qui va être rassuré.", soupira Unohana en abandonnant l'idée de faire parler l'arrancar.

Ulquiorra resta cloitré dans son silence frigorifiant et lui lança un regard polaire mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid au capitaine de la quatrième division qui avait l'habitude avec son collègue de la sixième. Daiki sortit enfin avec l'autre neko propre comme un sou neuf et enfin débarrassé de la même tenue qu'il portait depuis plus d'une semaine pour un hakama vert d'eau. Voyant son homologue s'allonger sur son lit, Ulquiorra quitta enfin son poste debout devant la fenêtre pour s'installer à son tour sur sa couchette située non loin de celle du noble qui s'était déjà endormi de fatigue. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre aux pays des songes. Pendant ce temps, Retsu et Daiki les observèrent en silence. L'ancien caressant machinalement les cheveux ébènes du chef de clan et la shinigami s'approchant de l'arrancar un air à la fois soucieux et curieux sur le visage.

"Il est étonnant qu'un arrancar se soit autant attaché à un shinigami, déclara soudainement Daiki à voix basse.

- C'est ce que je trouve aussi mais je pense que nous en saurons davantage demain."

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était nettement mieux que la bulle rose de l'octavo. Le Kuchiki s'étira longuement et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait nuit noire, enfin même si lui voyait comme en plein jour. Il vit le cuarta éveillé aussi qui semblait sur ses gardes.

"C'est vrai que c'est lui maintenant qui se sent en territoire ennemi, songea le noble.

- _Byakuya ! Tu ne veux pas aller t'entraîné un peu ? Je m'ennuie moi !_

- Je n'ai pas le droit, je suis en repos complet.

- _Tu t'es assez reposé à Las Noches à mon avis ! Allez quoi !_

- Non.

- _Maaaieuh ! C'est pas juste ! Viens au moins dans ton monde intérieur !_

- On verra.

- _Méchant !_

- Mais oui."

C'est incroyable comme Senbonzakura pouvait être puéril quand il le voulait. L'ébène se redressa et regarda le ciel étoilé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment. Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un monter sur le lit à côté de lui.

"Dis-moi, tu te plais vraiment ici ? Demanda le cuarta en regardant aussi le ciel.

- Je n'y ai pas connu que de bons moments mais je m'y plais oui", répondit-il intérieurement étonné par la question de l'arrancar qui semblait plus triste que d'habitude.

Celui-ci émit un discret soupir.

"Las Noches te manque déjà ? S'enquit le noble intrigué.

- Non. C'est juste que je me demande si j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix."

Le Kuchiki haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Le Schieffer eut un furtif sourire car au fond il le savait que c'était le bon. Après tout, n'avait-il pas trouvé un ami dans cette loufoque escapade ?

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Byyyaaaa-chan !

Byakuya : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi ?

Natsumi95 : Parce que je t'adore ! Viens faire un câlin à ton auteure adorée !

*Byakuya lui tourna le dos*

Natsumi95 : Vilain ! Si tu ne me fais pas mon câlin dans le prochain chapitre je te ferai vivre l'enfer ! Que dirais-tu d'une balade dans le Sereitei poursuivi par des fangirls ?

*Étrangement le noble vint finalement se faire câliner*

Natsumi95 : Bon, je viens de penser que je ferai mieux de ne pas dire un jour précis à cause du décalage horaire. La prochaine fois que cela change des habitudes je dirai dans combien de jours. Mais au faite, où est Ulquiorra ?

Byakuya : Aucune idée. Peut-être enlevé par sa soeur.

Natsumi95 : La dernière partie est pour dire que NON pas de YAOI ! Mais je trouve que Byakuya et Ulquiorra peuvent s'entendre en amis (pas besoin d'aller plus loin). Mais pour les yaoistes, s'il y en a, je ferai peut-être quelques situations prêtant à confusion. Je peux déjà dire que le prochain chapitre va être vraiment farfelu.

Byakuya : Je proteste d'avance.


	18. Chapter 17 : Par une belle matinée

Natsumi95 : Heeeeello ! Nous sommes de retour !

Tenshicho : Pour vous jouez un maauvais tour !

Natsumi : Afin de semez le chao et le fou rire !

Byakuya : Vous ne vous arrangez vraiment pas.

Natsumi95 & Tenshicho : Méchant !

Byakuya : N'étais-tu pas censée faire autre chose ?

Natsumi95 : Euh...Mettre la suite ?

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

"Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas et continue à faire le guet.

- Excuse-moi mais je trouve ça un peu idiot.

- Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir résoudre mon problème.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre au moins ?

- Sûrement pas."

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Et c'est une belle journée ensoleillée qui s'annonce sur notre bonne Soul Society avec les oiseaux qui gazouillaient et tout le tralala qui va avec. Tout annonce une journée calme et paisible où tout le monde chante et danse parce qu'il n'y a aucune attaque d'Aizen qui se profile à l'horizon (ce qui est normal après ce qui lui est arrivé...) mais bien évidemment, parce que c'est toujours comme ça dans les histoires sauf peut-être celle de Chappy mais là je m'égare, ceci n'est PAS une journée paradisiaque de paix ! Bon d'accord, ça ne concerne que la quatrième division mais ce n'est pas grave.

« TAAICHOOO ! Qu'est-ce qu' on fait ! Hurla Isane en essayant de contenir au maximum derrière les portes la marée humaine ou plutôt shinigamienne qui se pressait derrière.

- Je n'en sais rien moi ! C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Répliqua son capitaine qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

- La porte va finir par céder ! Geignit Hanatarô qui lui aussi aidait Isane de toutes ses forces pour contenir cette horde piaillarde et majoritairement féminine.

- Je sais mais laissez-moi encore un moment !

- Viiite ! Gémit un autre qui aussi tentait de contenir au mieux.

- Nous allons bientôt céder !" Appuya Isane.

Là, Retsu ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et maudit tous ceux qu'elle connaissait car c'est de LEUR faute si ce...cette chose complètement absurde et inimaginable leur tombait dessus à la quatrième. Non, quels crétins de dire à tout le monde que le capitaine Kuchiki était de retour et séjournait dans sa division ! Elle allait les incendier aussitôt qu'elle aura résolu ce problème.

"Mais laissez-nous passer !" S'exclama quelqu'un.

- Nous aimerions aller voir Unohana taicho ! Continua quelqu'un d'autre en hurlant.

- Et nous pouvoir aller travailler !" Poursuivit un autre en tentant de couvrir le bruit de piaillements.

Le capitaine de la quatrième division se massa les tempes essayant de calmer sa colère grandissante.

_Allez Retsu ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu vas t'en sortir ma grande, tu arrives bien à repousser les shinigamis de la onzième._

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

"Euh...ma question va peut-être vous paraître étrange ou stupide, mais comment on passe ? Demanda Renji en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Alors là, aucune idée, lui répondit Rukia les yeux exorbités.

- Par Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foule ? S'étonna Daiki en haussant un sourcil.

- Quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir voir Kuchiki taicho, s'amusa Shunsui avant de siffler.

- Je me demande comment s'en sort le capitaine Unohana, fit Renji.

- Elle doit être à deux doigts d'exploser si jamais cela fait depuis longtemps que cette horde assiège sa division, dit Shunsui en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'aurais jamais penser que Byakuya attirerait autant de monde..., déclara Jyuushiro un peu déçu.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à le trouver vraiment trop mignon ! pouffa Shunsui.

- Oh ça va. Toi aussi tu as gardé la photo du numéro spécial du magazine des femmes shinigamis ! Riposta le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

- Mais c'était pour faire plaisir à ma Nanao-chan ! Se défendit l'alcoolique.

- Mais bien sûr, alors pourquoi je t'ai vu la ramener chez toi ? S'enquit de nouveau son collègue de la treizième suspicieux.

- ...Bon d'accord moi aussi j'aimais bien cette photo, surtout à cause de la rareté de ce genre d'événement, capitula Shunsui.

- De toute manière, dit Renji, personne n'a jeté cette édition spéciale, certains ont même voler des affiches.

- C'est bien beau de parler de tout ça, mais ça ne nous avance pas pour savoir comment atteindre Kuchiki dono », les interrompit Daiki.

Un grand silence suivit cette remarque.

"Je sais ! S'écria tout à coup Renji, on a cas escalader le mur !"

Les quatre autres le regardèrent les yeux ronds et se demandant s'il n'était pas tomber sur la tête.

"Ben quoi ?

- Non rien Abarai-kun, se moqua Shunsui, venant de quelqu'un avec un zampakuto singe, cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Mais pour une fois que j'ai une idée sur une situation comme ça ! Protesta le rouge.

- Du calme, apaisa Jyuushiro avec un sourire, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

- Ha ! Fit le possesseur de Zabimaru victorieux.

- Mouais, mais comment il fait l'ancien ?" Contra l'homme à la veste rose en pointant Daiki.

Tous se turent de nouveaux mais chacun porta son regard sur l'émetteur de l'idée.

« Euh...pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ? Finit par faire remarquer le sujet des regards.

- Voyons Abarai-kun, dit Shunsui avec un grand sourire, un jeune homme vigoureux comme toi veut bien aider ses aînés non ?

- Euh...c'est à dire que...

- Sauf si tu préfère être en comité réduit avec ton capitaine pour faire ta déclaration hmm ? Asséna Shunsui le regard rempli de sous-entendus.

- Je vous prend, grogna Renji à Daiki, mais pourquoi vous avez tous des idées tordues ici ? » bougonna-t-il.

Shunsui adressa un discret V de la victoire à ses compagnons qui pouffèrent sachant parfaitement que lui et son capitaine s'entendaient comme chiens et chats même si cela s'améliorait petit à petit. Pendant ce temps le rouge vexé que l'on puisse penser ce genre de choses partait en grommelant vers un endroit où ils pourront mettre à exécution leur plan. Ils avisèrent l'arrière du bâtiment et chacun commença son escalade.

« Par Kami-sama, mais vous n'êtes pas une plume dîtes donc ! Grommela Renji.

- Tais-toi et avance, gronda Daiki en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- O.K, O.K, calme-toi papy, marmonna le vice-capitaine de la sixième division en continuant.

- Tout va bien en bas ? Demanda Shunsui amusé.

- Oh oui, super, j'ai un vieux plus coincé que mon capitaine dans ses grands jours sur mon dos mais sinon tout va bien ! » Railla le possesseur de Zabimaru.

Des bruits de craquements de doigts suivis d'un « Aieuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! » se firent entendre.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Unohana avait finalement planté ses subordonnés sentant ses nerfs sur le point de lâcher et préféra se diriger vers ses patients qui avaient involontairement formé ce chaos. Elle les trouva l'un allongé sur son lit à lire, l'autre à regarder le ciel.

« Kuchiki taicho, il faut que vous m'aid..., commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

- AIEUH ! MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE ME FRAPPER ! S'écria une voix que les deux capitaines connaissaient très bien.

- Cela vous apprendra à respecter vos aînés, gronda Daiki.

- Mais calmez-vous voyons, aventura Jyuushiro.

- RENJI ! ON SE CALME OU C'EST MON PIED QUI LE FERA ! S'énerva Rukia.

- QUOI ! Mais c'est injuste ! » Rétorqua le rouge.

Les deux nekos, qui commençaient à avoir mal aux oreilles, ainsi que Retsu se penchèrent de la fenêtre pour voir leurs étranges visiteurs.

« Les portes existent pour ça, commenta le noble de son habituelle voix monocorde.

- Nii-sama ! » S'exclama Rukia en mode super fan.

Et d'un geste énergique, elle bondit sur son frère adoré qui fut basculé en arrière et faillit terminer sa course par terre mais, heureusement pour sa boîte crânienne, le capitaine Unohana le rattrapa à temps.

« Voyons Rukia, un peu de pitié pour ton nii-sama qui est toujours en convalescence, la gronda gentiment celle-ci.

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu peux aller t'entraîner._

- Senbonzakura, arrête de bougonner, soupira intérieurement Byakuya.

- Nii-sama. Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Dit Rukia les yeux larmoyant.

- Byakuya ! Ça faisait un bail dis donc ! Déclara Shunsui en apparaissant à la fenêtre.

- On ne connait pas les portes à la Soul Society ? Ironisa le cuarta.

- Essaye de traverser la foule qu'il y a devant l'hôpital pour voir, répliqua Renji amère en s'introduisant dans la chambre. Bonjour taicho.

- Bonjour..., salua doctement son supérieur en s'esquivant de son collègue de la treizième ainsi que sa jeune soeur qui voulaient jouer avec lui, ou plutôt ses oreilles.

- Une foule ? Fit Ulquiorra intrigué intérieurement.

- Ouais, les personnes curieuses de vous voir, répondit le rouge.

- …, fut la seule réponse des deux nekos.

- En parlant de ça, intervint Unohana, j'aimerai bien que l'on trouve une solution à cette foule bruyante qui dérange mes autres patients.

- …... »

Tous se regardèrent en silence puis les shinigamis fixèrent les métamorphosés qui se raidirent à l'idée de se trouver au milieu de fans en chaleur. Heureusement pour eux, la solution arriva sous la forme d'un certain homme bulldozer qui fait aussi les envols rapides mais à l'atterrissage douloureux.

« BORDEL ! BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES, ECARTEZ-VOUS OU VENEZ VOUS BATTRE !

- KYYAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Un long silence suivit ces délicats hurlements qui vrillèrent les tympans des deux glaçons notoires. Juste après, Hanatarô apparut timidement.

« Euh...Unohana taicho...Il y a Zaraki taicho et Kusajishi fukitaicho qui demandent à voir Kuchiki taicho.

- Un peu plus et je l'embrasserai presque, répondit Unohana avec un grand sourire de soulagement. Faite-le entrer.

- Bien tai..., commença le subordonné.

- KYAA ! BYABYA ! Hurla une bombe rose en entrant. JE SUIS LA !

- Yashiru, je t'avais dit d'attendre que l'autre revienne », grogna son Ken-chan.

Daiki bâillonna la petite fille pour soulager les malheureuses oreilles des deux hommes-chat qui faillirent tourner de l'oeil.

« Il ne faut pas hurler, alerta Rukia, cela les blesse.

- Bouah ! Fit Kenpashi en se décidant à entrer. T'es encore plus femmelette qu'avant Kuchiki ?

-..., une veine commença dangereusement à palpiter.

- Zaraki taicho, je vous déconseille de le provoquer surtout qu'il ne garde plus aussi bien son sang-froid...avertit Retsu qui savait parfaitement de quoi il en retourne.

- _Allez ! Baston !_

- ...

- Pourquoi ? Il va sortir ses griffes peut-être ?

- _Baston ! Baston ! Baston ! Je veux me battre !_

- Arrête d'embêter Byabya Ken-chan ! Gronda Yashiru en prenant un air sérieux.

- Bien, coupa Byakuya qui allait VRAIMENT sortir de ses gongs pour la deuxième fois, je veux bien vous accorder un combat la semaine prochaine.

- HEIN ? (Tous)

-...(Ulquiorra)

- Cool. (Kenpashi)

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas génial, j'ai reporté mon préféré au prochain.

Byakuya : Tant mieux...Mais tu nous as fait vraiment peur là...

Ulquiorra : Nous n'aurions jamais survécu.

Natsumi95 : J'ai eut pitié de Senbonzakura, le pauvre ne s'est toujours exercé sous sa nouvelle forme.

Senbonzakura : YEEEPI !

Byakuya : Calme ta joie...

Natsumi95 : Nyahahaha ! Qui sont les drôles de personnes qui parlaient au début ? Réponse au délirant prochain chapitre ! Mais vous pouvez me dire qui vous pensez qu'il s'agit. Début de la mise en couple RenRuki au prochain chapitre !

Byakuya *regard de tueur* : Viens Senbonzakura, on va s'entraîner.


	19. Chapter 18 : Discussion passionnante XD

Natsumi95 : Hyyyyaaaaaaa ! Natsumi est de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! *sourire de sadisme pur*

Byakuya & Ulquiorra : ..._Ce serait plutôt à nous (malheureusement) de dire ça._

Natsumi95 : Natsumi est heureuse d'avoir des reviews ! *immense sourire niais*

Byakuya : ..._C'est incroyable sa capacité de passer du sourire sadique pur au niais._

Ulquiorra : ..._Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Ce doit être dans ses gènes._

Natsumi95 : Et je suis aussi désolée pour mon retard...*prend un air tragique*

Byakuya : _Elle a aussi des gênes de dramaturge._

Ulquiorra : _Et de bourreau._

Natsumi95 : Le début est plus un loooong dialogue entre zampakuto et maître. Mais je me suis bien éclatée à le faire.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

ENFIN ! Oui ! Enfin il pouvait rentrer chez lui !

_Calme ta joie Byakuya, ce n'est pas digne d'un noble ce genre de comportement puéril._

Silence Senbonzakura, cela se voit que tu n'as pas vécu cette semaine infernale.

_Peuh ! Moi j'ai été obligé de parler avec ce crétin de Zampakutô de l'autre mégalomane qui n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites de son maître._

Mon dieu que je te plains.

_C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule._

Ton langage s'est détérioré entre temps.

_Je n'ai pas envi d'utiliser des foutues de phrases à rallonge._

Senbonzakura.

_Quoi ? Il n'y a que toi qui m'entends !_

Justement, mes oreilles sifflent à l'écoute de ces propos.

_Peuh ! Tu dois devenir sourd après une journée avec ton si cher et tendre vice-capitaine._

Dans la mesure où il passe la majeure partie de son temps à essayer de rester éveillé, il ne parle pas énormément.

_Ouais c'est ça mon œil !_

Mais oui, il est très bien ton globe oculaire, maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai écouter le soutaicho.

Le noble entendit son zampakuto grommeler quelque chose qu'il préféra ignorer pour refaire attention à ce que racontait Yamamoto. (_Pépé enflammé !)_

"Hum...Donc Kuchiki taicho, vous reprendrez vos fonctions demain, disait celui-ci.

- Bien entendu.

- Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous avez demandé à ce que votre vice-capitaine range et commence à faire les documents accumulés durant votre absence, poursuivit _Pépé enflammé_. (Senbonzakura...)

- C'est exact, j'avais aussi précisé qu'il soit surveillé pour qu'il n'essaye pas d'y couper.

- _La confiance règne._

- Quoi ? Mieux vaut prendre ses précautions.

- Parfait, donc je pourrai ENFIN recevoir le rapport complet de votre division. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, même la onzième l'a rendu, déclara le soutaicho.

- _Ouah ! Même ces types dénués de cerveau ont rendu plus ou moins à temps ?_

- Tu m'arrache les mots de la bouche.

- Autre chose, même si nous voulons bien garder l'arrancar, il portera des bracelets conçus par Kurotsuchi taicho pour brider son reiatsu et devra resté sous votre surveillance.

- Bien soutaicho.

- _Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de parler ?_

- Bientôt, du moins je l'espère.

- Et vous devrez vous rendre à la douzième division avec Unohana taicho pour essayer de trouver un remède, continua le plus ancien.

- _Une tasse de thé ?_

- Garde un minimum de sérieux et d'attention Senbonzakura.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ennuyant avec son monologue interminable._

- C'est bien, ton vocabulaire a retrouvé sa qualité d'antan.

- Bien, je compte sur vous pour remettre votre division dans son état initial ainsi que vos hommes à un travail impeccable, dit Yamamoto.

- C'est certain.

- _J'adore tes réponses construites, brèves et claires._

- Tu préfèrerais que je parle autant que lui ?

- _Non, nous serons encore là demain et peut-être même après demain. _

- Mais je peux ajouter des compléments circonstanciels, des attributs du sujet, des compléments du nom, des subordonnées relatives.

- _Quelle est donc cette langue mystérieuse ?_

- Cette langue mystérieuse est appelée « Japonais » qui est aussi ta langue maternelle avec laquelle tu me parles en ce moment.

- _Okay, okay. Retourne à tes phrases sujet, verbe, complément._

- Mais pourquoi donc ne pourrai-je pas parler ainsi ?

- _Parce que dans mille ans nous serons encore là._

- Ah non. Je pense que le clan nous aura déjà sorti.

- _C'est parfais Byakuya, retourne à tes phrases courtes et simples, tellement plus compréhensibles._

- Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de tes fréquentations que tu es devenu comme cela.

- _Oui, oui, surtout avec un certain maître._

- Dommage que cela ne soit pas vrai.

- Et donc, j'attend de la sixième division un retour à son travail impeccable et sa ponctualité.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il me parle de mes hommes.

- _Nous aurions peut-être dû suivre un peu plus. J'irai me renseigner auprès des zampakutos._

- Ce serait bien en effet.

- _C'est moi ou ton homologue arrancar a une très grande envie de dormir ?_

- Ce n'est pas toi, moi non plus je ne dirai pas non pour retrouver mon futon.

- I_l n'est pas habitué avec Aizen ?_

- Apparemment non.

- _Il a peut-être développé une faculté de sieste debout avec les yeux grands ouverts à Las Noches._

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il est en train de dormir ?

- _Je pense._

- Ce n'est pas complètement irréfléchi.

- Vous pouvez disposer Kuchiki taicho."

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

_My sweet home ! So sweet ! I loooove you my cute hooome !_

Senbonzakura, arrête de chanter, j'aimerai rentrer sec. En plus, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

_C'est de l'anglais. J'ai souvent entendu Zabimaru et Haineko chanter cette chanson._

Arrête de les fréquenter, leurs goûts commencent à éveiller mes doutes.

_Mais qui veux-tu que je fréquente d'autre ?_

Je n'en sais rien. Débrouille-toi.

_J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tiens ? Les vieux ?_

_A_ppelle les les anciens, c'est plus poli.

_Ah. C'est bizarre mais j'ai la drôle d'impression qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment contents de te revoir._

Et bien oui puisque si je disparaissais l'un d'entre eux pourra espérer être chef de clan.

I_ls le seront si tu ne te décides pas à t'intéresser un peu plus à la gente féminine._

Plaît-il ?

V_ois-tu, il faut un homme et une femme pour faire un enfant._

Ne commence pas à me faire la morale comme eux.

_On va dire que cela met en doute certaines choses._

Et cela se dit mon zampakuto ?

_Mais quoi ! Je ne fais qu'exprimer la pensée générale._

Byakuya se désintéressa de sa passionnante discussion avec son zampakuto pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire une fois au manoir, oui car là il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il y était puisqu'il n'avait même pas passer la porte avec tout ces v...anciens. Un, réunion certaine avec les anciens le soir même, deux, regarder toutes les demandes de mariage avec d'illustre noble inconnue mais ça c'était rapide, trois, s'occuper des affaires du clan, cela pouvait être rapide avec un peu de chance, quatre...

_S'entraîner en vue du combat avec Zaraki taicho. N'oublie pas que j'ai légèrement changé !_

- Ah oui. En effet.

_Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ?_

- En même temps, tu es une partie de moi donc la réciproque est aussi vraie

_Vilain ! Tu brise mon rêve !_

-Oh...Comme c'est démoralisant.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Cette fois-ci, le noble neko à la chevelure ébène était vraiment rentré, dans ses appartements privés, avec son homoloque dans une pièce adjacente et Rukia en train de jouer avec sa queue, enfin à essayer de mettre un ruban chappy vert pomme plutôt, ce qui commençait par ailleurs à l'agacer. D'un autre côté, il s'agit de sa soeur et elle était très souriante à ces moments-là donc il n'allait pas lui lancer son bankai en plein figure pour la faire arrêter. Il avait bien essayé les négociations mais rien à faire, se queue (et ses appendices auditifs) semble avoir un aimant à caresses. Alors qu'il continuait à se torturer les méninges pour éviter le plan Bankai, un domestique toqua timidement à la porte.

"Hum...Byakuya sama ?"

L'interpellé tourna la tête en même temps que sa soeur.

"Les capitaines de la huitième et de la treizième division veulent vous voir."

Oh non...Il avait comme l'impression qu'il va lui falloir plus qu'un bankai pour échapper à ces deux-là plus Rukia.

"Il y a aussi votre vice-capitaine et celui de la dixième divsion."

D'accord, là, c'est trois bankai dont il allait avoir besoin.

"Faite les attendre dans la salle où nous recevons habituellement nos invités, fit doctement le Kuchiki en masquant son agacement.

- Bien Byakuya sama."

Une fois le domestique sorti, le capitaine de la sixième division s'autorisa un discret soupir. Lentement, il se leva et vit le nouvel occupant de son manoir le regarder avec son habituel air neutre.

"Je te suis ? Demanda simplement l'arrancar.

- Oui, je ne suis pas censé te laisser sans surveillance, répondit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Nii-sama, dit Rukia, vous avez l'air ennuyé.

- Plus ou moins."

Sa cadette ne dit rien et suivit juste son nii-sama à côté de Ulquiorra qui regardait autour de lui sans se préoccuper de la discussion des deux Kuchiki. Mais ils n'eurent à peine le temps de passer la porte de la salle que le noble fut véritablement assailli par quelque chose de roux et non identifié qui manqua de l'étouffer.

"Kya ! Il n'y a pas à dire Renji, je suis trèèèès jalouse de toiii ! Je veux aussi que mon capitaine soit comme çaaa ! Piailla Rangiku en serrant l'ex-capitaine-qui-vous-gèle-d'un-seul-regard-et-dont-personne-n'ose-faire-des-papouilles.

- Allons Rangiku, calme-toi ! Tu l'as déjà vu avant en plus puisque tu as participé à la...hum...mission de sauvetage, fit Shunsui un verre de saké à la main.

- Bah ! Déclara Jyuushiro, Il était tellement chou maintenant que tu as tout le temps le lui faire plein plein de câlins.

- Hey ! Kuchiki ! Ça te fais quoi d'être passé de "glaçon ambulant" à "Petit chaton trop mimi" ? Se moqua l'alcoolique avant d'éclater de rire.

- _Cela fait que j'ai des envies de meurtre maintenant_, songea le concerné en essayant de se dégager de la rousse qui l'étouffait avec énergie.

- Yo Rukia ! Salua Renji avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ! Euh...Bonjour Renji...", répondit la brunette.

C'est étrange mais entre deux essais d'échappement aux étreintes du vice-capitaine Matsumoto, Byakuya eut l'étrange impression d'avoir vu sa soeur rougir. Cela devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

« Alors ? Cela te rassure maintenant que taicho soit rentré ? » Continua le vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouge.

Alors que Ulquiorra aidait le noble à se libérer de la poitrine de Rangiku, ledit noble crut voir son subordonné rougir à son tour. Serait-ce dû au manque d'air qu'il subissait ?

« Ou...oui je suis maintenant soulagée car il est certain que nii-sama est hors de danger », bégaya la cadette Kuchiki.

Voilà que sa soeur se met à bafouiller, il est urgent qu'il se sorte de là car cela commençait vraiment à devenir bizarre. Byakuya sortit enfin des bras de la rousse qui prit alors pour cible l'ancien espada qui déglutit en voyant le regard enflammé de celle-ci. Une course poursuite commença alors : Rangiku VS Ulquiorra. (Les paris sot ouverts !)

Malheureusement pour lui, le chef du clan Kuchiki ne put profiter longtemps de sa liberté retrouvée que ce fut au tour du capitaine Ukitake de jouer avec ses oreilles.

« Au faite Byakuya, déclara Shunsui en se resservant un verre, est-ce que c'est vrai que ton zampakuto aussi a été affecté par le produit de Kurotsuchi taicho ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Répliqua le noble en abandonnant l'idée de se libérer de son ancien capitaine qui est en plus malade.

- C'est le soutaicho qui m'a demandé confirmation même si Unohana est une personne très fiable il voulait la réponse du concerné. De plus, il voudrait que vous vous entrainez sur les terrains de la première division, continua le capitaine Kyorakou sérieux (pour une fois...).

- Bien, mais est-ce qu'il vous a dit pourquoi ? S'informa Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, il veut voir de lui-même les nouvelles facultés de Senbonzakura, si sa puissance a significativement augmenté et si tout cela peut bien rester sous contrôle.

- Entendu. »

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur discussion, Ulquiorra passa derrière en courant à toute allure tout en pestant contre ces stupides bracelets à la noix qui lui interdisent tout sinudo et Rangiku le poursuivit sans que l'idée du shunpo ne lui effleure l'esprit.

« On peut dire que l'arrancar s'est habitué aux coutumes de la Soul Society. » Pouffa Shunsui.

Le Kuchiki soupira intérieurement en se disant que demain allait être une très longue journée.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

*Byakuya et Ulquiorra, en neko cela va de soit, entre dans le champs de la caméra habillés tout en noir.*

Ulquiorra *ennuyé* : Chères lectrices, et peut-être cher lecteur solitaire, veuillez m'excuser de cet énorme retard indigne de moi.

Byakuya *neutre* : Malheureusement, votre auteure a une maladi absolument incurable et essaye de son mieux de la combattre.

Ulquiorra & Byakuya : Le Pokévirus...

Ulquiorra : Ce virus très répandu se réveille à chaque fois qu'une version pokémon sort et engendre des heures de jeux sur cela sans se préoccuper d'autre chose.

Byakuya : Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à profiter de mes moments de lucidité pour écrire des morceaux de ma fiction.

Ulquiorra : Mes plus plates excuses et veuillez m'encourager à combattre cette maladie avec des reviews.

Byakuya : Bien, maintenant que notre texte est fini nous pouvons partir.

Ulquiorra : Parle pour toi, ma soeur doit m'attendre de pied ferme.

Byakuya : Nous n'avons rien oublié ?

Ulquiorra : Je ne crois pas.*sort son script*

Byakuya *sort le sien* : Ah si, nous avons oublié quelque chose.

Ulquiorra : Ah oui tiens.

Byakuya & Ulquiorra *soupirent* : Un grand merci à mes revieweuses...(Original : MEEEEEERCI MES REVIEWEUSE !) (C'était au-dessus de leur force)


	20. Chapter 19 : Matin difficile

Natsumi95 : Vite, vite, profitons de ce moment de lucidité pour continuer à écrire la suite de cette délirante histoire. Même si je suis en retard...

Byakuya : Et ton autre fictions ?

Natsumi95 : Elle avance, elle avance.

Ulquiorra : Incroyable...

Natsumi95 : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Ulquiorra : cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire.

Natsumi95 : Méchant. Je répond pour la peine à mes reviews parce que je n'ai pas oublié pour une fois.

**A Yurika** : Nyahahaha ! Tous en cure de désintox je pense vu le nombre de fans de pokémon qu'il existe dans le monde ! Le mieux est de laisser cette pandémie suivre tranquillement sa route...

**A Jyuune** : Ô my god ! Je vais commettre un homicide involontaire ! Hiiiiiii ! Entraîne tes poumons avant de lire ce chapitre pour supporter cette épreuve !

**A Margauxx68** : Avoir honte ? Mais non, je suis sure que mes nekos sont très heureux de participer au tournage ! (Byakuya : Mais bien sûr. Ulquiorra : Nous ne rêvons que de ça...)

**A Farah31770** : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Il y a bien une autre fiction surtout où je travaille mais elle a une parution nettement plus lente car j'essaie de tourner autour des trois mille mots. C'est un sacré délire ! _Arrancar ou Shinigami ? Les deux voyons ! _

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

A exactement quatre heures trente et quarante secondes du matin, Ulquiorra se réveilla avec la même sensation que nous avons lorsque nous voyons un de nos professeur arriver avec un paquet de feuille tout en sifflotant gaiement, cela sent le contrôle surprise à plein nez. Ou alors, si nous nous connectons aux pensées du cuarta, il s'agit de la même sensation quand il voit Grimmjow et Noitora ricaner alors qu'il partaient étrangement de sa chambre et qu'ils ont les doigts colorés de diverses couleurs. Ici, cela veut dire qu'il y a à peu près 97% de chance qu'il y ait des pots de peinture au-dessus de sa porte. Bref, ce n'est pas génial.

Pour revenir à notre neko espada, celui-ci essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une impression passagère, que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à être au Soul Society en tant que...allié ? Bon, ça reste à prouver mais il n'empêche que cette sensation persistait même s'il savait que le shinigami le défendrait. Pire, elle semblait s'amplifier aussi se leva-t-il et alla voir son homologue dans la pièce d'à côté. Sauf que celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, il pourrait y avoir une explosion nucléaire à côté de lui qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

_Et mince, c'est vrai que le vieil homme lui a fait ingérer un somnifère tout à l'heure._

C'est vrai qu'à trois heures et demi du matin, les deux nekos étaient encore debout et pleins d'énergie. Un peu trop d'énergie peut-être car ils réveillèrent tout le manoir en croisant le fer...Haha...il se rappelait de la tête des anciens lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils avaient détruits une partie des jardins d'entraînement des Kuchiki...Ils n'auraient pas dû utiliser les sorts...

_Comment je fais moi alors pour savoir si ce pressentiment est juste ou non ?_

Bonne question à laquelle personne ne pouvait répondre. Ulquiorra continua à faire les cent pas dans la chambre pendant environ une demi-heure puis finit par se se convaincre, enfin, que ce n'était qu'une impression comme ça due au faite qu'il était dans un territoire auparavant ennemi.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Deux heures plus tard, un certain ancien ouvrit grand la porte en criant à pleins poumons :

« DEEEEBOUT ! »

Cela ne fit même pas bouger l'oreille du Kuchiki.

« C'est l'heure de se lever ! »

Toujours aucun mouvement. Même pas un infime.

« Allez ! On se lève par mes aïeux ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, vous le faisiez bien avant ! » Continua désespérément Daiki en secouant le noble.

La seule chose qu'il obtint, c'est une vague protestation. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait bien entendu.

« Ne me dîtes pas que je lui ai fait prendre un somnifère surpuissant. » marmonna le plus âgé.

L'ancien semblait avoir oublié que Byakuya dormait surtout le jour, et qu'il ne dormait que depuis trois heures. Logiquement, il a dû enchaîné avec son vrai cycle du sommeil.

L'ancien ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il s'empara du chef de famille comme il l'aurait fait avec un sac de patates puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

PLOOOOUF !

Le neko capitaine se réveilla en sursaut au contact du liquide froid s'agrippant par réflexe à l'ancien.

« Meoooow !

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Fit Daiki soulagé.

- Mais...mais... », bégaya le noble encore somnolant

N'écoutant pas ce que l'ébène avait à dire, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très intéressant pour l'histoire, l'ancien le sortit pour le déshabiller et le nettoyer. (Mais quelle idée de le balancer tout habillé!)

La toilette finie, l'ancien amena le Kuchiki vers la salle à manger où Rukia l'attendait.

Sauf que Byakuya avait vraaaaiment du mal à rester éveillé, luttant désespérément pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le plancher si coûteux et noble du manoir.

Ce qui se comprenait, quand on est une personne normale. Mais les anciens ne sont pas normaux car ils n'ont que le mot « honneur » dans la tête, le reste n'a aucun intérêt à leurs yeux.

Bref, le brun Kuchiki essaya de mieux se réveiller en prenant du thé et du lait mais rien à faire, ses paupières voulaient absolument se fermer.

_Tu es incroyablement énergique aujourd'hui !_

« Tais-toi Senbonzakura. » répondit intérieurement le neko qui rassemblait ses esprits du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Rukia, qui voyait que son nii-sama ne tenait pas debout, ou alors avec énormément de difficultés, tenta d'engager une conversation qui se conclut par un échec cuisant car le cerveau du noble était concentré à répondre à une question : Mais pourquoi on m'a levé si tôt ?

Tous soupirèrent et Rukia n'essaya même pas d'imaginer des dossiers traités par son frère adoptif à ce moment là. Une chose était sure, ils seraient aussi bien faits que ceux de Renji après une fête bien arrosée et surtout bien alcoolisée pendant la nuit.

La brunette sourit à cette pensée, le visage souriant du vice-capitaine de la sixième lui apparut aussitôt. Ses yeux, ses cheveux si particuliers, son rire.

« Si seulement nii-sama me le permettait... » Soupira-t-elle faiblement.

CHBAAAM !

La jeune Kuchiki sursauta à ce bruit et tourna vivement la tête...pour voir que son nii-sama s'était endormit tête la première sur la table.

« Et il continue à dormir en plus ? S'étonna Daiki en s'approchant du noble endormi.

- Apparemment..., aventura timidement une jeune servante. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de laisser Kuchiki dono dormir... »

L'ancien grogna avant de secouer le neko noble avec énergie.

« Hors de question, un chef du clan Kuchiki se doit d'arriver à l'heure ! Et non faire la grasse matinée ! » Gronda Daiki

Ledit chef de famille fut réveillé de nouveau mais avec toujours une immense envie de dormir. Chose à laquelle le capitaine de la sixième division décida d'y remédier de ce pas, ou plutôt la conscience relativement lucide pour se dire qu'il fallait dormir. Il baissa légèrement la tête.

« Non Byakuya sama, je vous interdit de faire ça ! » Fit Daiki en sentant le coup venir.

Rukia haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

La seconde d'après elle comprit. A ses dépends...

« TroOop mignon ! » s'écrièrent en chœur tous les présents.

Maintenant, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi on a insisté pour que son frère ait un masque de froideur..

Qui pourrait résister à un de ses regards larmoyants ?

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Ils avaient donc tous capitulé et maintenant le noble avait retrouvé son futon chéri.

Daiki quant à lui sortait en attendant toutes les affaires du Kuchiki jusqu'à ce que...

« Au faite Rukia, vous avez une idée comment on va faire pour les kenseikans ?

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Renji courrait pour arriver...seulement deux heures en retard au bureau...Sauf, qu'il décida en cours de route de faire un détour au niveau du manoir. Qui sait...peut-être qu'il verrait Rukia...

Un immense sourire niais collé au visage, le rouge vice-capitaine s'avança vers l'entrée principale avec assez peu d'espoir tout de même.

« Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama la voix qu'il voulait entendre.

-Oh ! Rukia ! Je passais par là par hasard et je voulais..., tenta d'expliquer le possesseur de Zabimaru en rougissant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Renji ? Résonna une voix polaire qui le fit frémir.

- Aaah ! Euh...Taicho ? » Bredouilla Renji extrêmement étonné de voir son supérieur encore au manoir à cette heure-ci.

- Oui..., bégaya Rukia gênée de voir son nii-sama regarder son am..i avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette « coïncidence ». C'est-à-dire que...vois-tu...on a eut...euh...quelques problèmes ce matin et donc on est un peu en retard...

- Renji, tu n'es pas censé être au bureau à cette heure-ci ? Reprit Byakuya avec un regard réfrigérant.

- Ah...euh...vous voyez...c'est-à-dire..., bafouilla le propriétaire de Zabimaru.

- Vous n'êtes pas celui qui est responsable de l'envahissement des papiers quand nous sommes arrivés ? Coupa Ulquiorra en arrivant.

- Si..euh...non...euh...peut-être...

- La question ne se pose pas, répondit à la place Byakuya d'un ton monocorde.

- Bon..et bien si on y allait maintenant hein ? Tous ensemble comme ça ce sera plus...euh...mieux quoi ! S'exclama Rukia en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- …..., le Kuchiki continuait regardait son vice-capitaine de son célèbre regard de glace.

- Ehe..ehehe..., rit nerveusement Renji en évitant les yeux assassins de son supérieur.

- … », Ulquiorra s'en moquait royalement.

Finalement, nos quatre compères se mirent tout de même en route ensemble même si l'ambiance était très tendue.

Le malheureux Abarai se demanda comment son capitaine arrivait à faire toujours aussi peur alors qu'il avait des attributs qui jouaient en sa défaveur...Il regarda furtivement son capitaine. Son apparence le dérangeait vraiment surtout qu'il était habillé comme à l'accoutumé...enfin, il ne manquait que les kenseikans...En faite, ce sont ses oreilles, sa queue qui étaient assez dérangeants. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Le rouge grimaça légèrement en pensant qu'il allait devoir travailler avec et qu'il n'allait certainement pas réussir à s'habituer. Mon dieu, quel sera l'état de ses dossiers faits dans les jours qui arrivent..déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas géniaux...

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Renji à reluquer nii-sama comme ça ? Ronchonna Rukia à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne le reluque pas ! Se défendit Renji.

- De quoi parles-tu Abarai ? Fit Byakuya sur un ton polaire.

- Ah ! Euh...Rien du tout ! » Bredouilla son vice-capitaine.

Celui-ci vit alors que l'arrancar qui les suivait le regardait fixement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ? Se demanda le vice-capitaine Abarai mal à l'aise.

- La petite sœur de ton supérieur te plaît non ? Murmura l'ancien cuarta d'un ton neutre.

- Comment il sait ? Il n'est pas censé être un glaçon comme mon capitaine ? Songea le rouge paniqué.

- Cela se voit très clairement, même un enfant de deux ans le verrait, répondit le Schieffer à sa question silencieuse.

- Et mince... , grommela le possesseur de Zabimaru. Euh...tu le gardes pour toi hein ?

- On verra. »

Renji tressaillit tandis que Rukia discutait, plus ou moins, avec son frère. En faite, elle parlait, Byakuya écoutait.

« Non, mais sans rire, tu le gardes pour toi hein ? Steuplaît ! S'égosilla Renji.

- Qu'est-ce que Schieffer est censé garder pour lui ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux Kuchiki.

_-_ Ah...euh...c'est à dire..euh...ben...euh...

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Déclara Byakuya d'un ton proche du zéro absolu.

- Ri..rien taicho ! »

Le nii-sama de Rukia le regarda dubitatif. Son lieutenant était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : I am return !

Byakuya : Pourquoi ?

Ulquiorra : elle nous adore, je ne vois que ça.

Byakuya : Pourquoi nous alors ?

Ulquiorrra : ça, je ne saurais te répondre.

Natsumi95 : Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas ravis d'être mes stars ?

Ulquiorra & Byakuya : ….non.

Natsumi95 : Beeeuh ! Méchants !


	21. Chapter 20 : Retour à la routine

Héhéhé...

Byakuya & Ulquiorra : _Qu'est-ce qu'elle encore inventé ?_

Héhéhé...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Byakuya arriva finalement devant la porte de son bureau accompagné de son lieutenant qui restait en retrait avec le cuarta et Rukia.

_Et bien, tu ne t'es pas pressé._

Mais tu vas arrêter de faire des commentaires à tout bout de champs Senbonzakura ?

_Non, j'attends que tu t'entraîne._

Tu es vraiment têtu quand tu le veux.

_Je sais, j'ai de qui tenir._

Le noble retint de justesse un soupir puis ouvrit la porte d'un geste las. Sauf qu'il se figea devant ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

_Wouah_...

Comme tu dis.

Le capitaine de la sixième division sortit alors un dictionnaire de sa manche.

_Depuis quand tu te trimbales un dictionnaire dans la manche ?_

Faisant fi de la remarque, très pertinente, de Senbonzakura, Le Kuchiki feuilleta le livre.

**Ranger : (conjugaison 3) Disposer à sa place, en ordre.**

**Ordre : Disposition qui satisfait l'esprit, semble la meilleure possible, aspect régulier, organisé.**

_Euh...Byakuya...Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

Je vérifie le sens de ma phrase.

_Quelle phrase ?_

L'ordre que j'ai donné à Renji : « Tu rangeras le bureau pour que lorsque je reviens tout soit dans un ordre impeccable. »

Derrière lui, ledit Renji continuait à supplier Ulquiorra, qui n'écoutait pas, de ne rien dire à son taicho.

La température ambiante chuta soudainement faisant frissonner les présents.

« Renji, ma question va peut-être te sembler étrange, voir idiote, mais comment entre-t-on ? Demanda le capitaine d'un ton polaire.

- Euh... »

Devant eux, les dossiers, documents, et autres jeté pêle-mêle formaient un mur compact et de forme...artistique...

« J'attends, siffla de nouveau le neko shinigami en croisant les bras.

- Par là j'ai l'impression, déclara le neko arrancar en pointant une sorte d'entrée de tunnel légèrement visible puisqu'un carton la masquait en grande partie.

- Dis-moi Renji, cela va faire combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas occupé des dossiers ? Reprit le Kuchiki.

- Euh...Longtemps, répondit le rouge d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Se retenant d'envoyer valser son vice-capitaine, ou de dégainer Senbonzakura, Byakuya s'accroupit pour regarder la porte du tunnel.

« Euh...Nii-sama ? Appela timidement Rukia .

- Plaît-il ?

- Est-ce que je peux prendre avec moi l'arrancar ? » Continua sa sœur adoptive.

Le noble tourna la tête en considérant cette question.

_D'un autre côté, je ne pense pas qu'il te sera d'une grande utilité aujourd'hui._

En effet, mais le soutaicho a insisté pour que je le garde avec moi.

Voyant que son frère hésitait, la brunette poursuivit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres capitaines le surveilleront. »

Bon, si c'est le cas, il n'a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Le neko capitaine hocha la tête pour confirmer son consentement avant de s'aventurer dans le tunnel de paperasse.

« Merci ! Piaffa Rukia en prenant le Schieffer par le bras. Allez on y va ! Bonne chance Renji! » Lança-t-elle en partant.

Le rouge grommela quelque chose avant de lui même se pencher pour regarder l'antre inquiétante qui était auparavant son bureau.

« J'aurai dû m'occuper un peu plus de cette corvée », marmonna-t-il en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

_Nom d'un babouin mais c'est qu'il fait vachement sombre !_

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division se prit un mur de papier. Bordel, mais il ne voyait strictement rien là-dedans !

_Tu aurais pu y penser quand même._

La ferme Zabimaru et aide moi à me repérer.

_Comment veux-tu que je t'aide puisque moi non plus je ne vois rien du tout !_

Renji se retint de lâcher une grossièreté qui aurait résonné dans le dédale et qui pourrait atteindre les oreilles de son supérieur.

_C'est toi et Rikichi qui avaient fait ce « rangement » et tu n'es pas fichu de le t'y retrouver ?_

Rappelle-toi que nous avons dû utilisé une machine de la douzième division pour le faire parce que sinon nous n'aurions jamais pu le faire à temps.

_Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié cet épisode._

Se retenant de balancer son zampakuto, il continua son chemin en tâtonnant.

_Trop_ _drôle quand Rikichi a dû surveiller les alentours pendant que tu activais la machine, dont l'utilisation t'a été interdite par ton capitaine, et que vous sursautiez dès qu'un bruit survenait !_

Merci de me rappeler ce moment horrible.

_Tu pourrais trouver plus vite ton chemin ? J'aimerai bien rapidement voir Senbonzakura._

Hein ? Tu as hâte d'aller voir Senbonzakura ?

_Et bien oui, la rumeur court qu'il a les mêmes mutations que son maître._

Ah. Je me disais aussi que c'était louche ton histoire. Tu m'as fichu une sacré trouille !

_En quoi ? T'as eu peur que je sois tombé sous son charme ? Mais t'es encore plus bête que je ne le pensai !_

Répète un peu !

_T'es encore plus bête que je ne le pensai !_

Zampakuto de mes deux ! Tu vas voir un peu !

_Haha ! Mort de trouille !_

Le rouge s'apprêta à hurler sauf qu'il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix polaire.

« Renji, tu t'es complètement trompé de direction.

- Ah ! Euh...taicho c'est bien vous ? » Bégaya le pauvre perdu.

Celui-ci crut entendre un léger soupir d'agacement de son supérieur.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Finit par dire son capitaine.

- Euuuh...Je ne sais pas moi...on ne sait jamais...

- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, soupira le noble, maintenant viens. »

Le vice-capitaine voulait bien, mais encore fallait-il qu'il le voie son guide !

« Mais taicho, je ne vous vois pas du tout », marmonna le possesseur de Zabimaru.

_Ça ce n'est pas idiot comme remarque._

Renji sentit que quelqu'un l'empoignait puis le tirait. Sûrement son capitaine.

_Tu veux un peu de musique romantique ?_

C'est quoi cette insinuation douteuse ?

_Oooh ! Incroyable ! Tu connais le mot « insinuation » ? Mais on applaudi bien fort !_

Haha. Mort de rire. Tu as fait l'école du rire ?

_T'es vraiment pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui._

Enfin, Renji vit de la lumière et donc la silhouette du Kuchiki qui se découpait.

_Ooooh...Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt mignon avec ses nouveaux attributs._

Hein ? Kuchiki taicho ?

_Non, Senbonzakura. T'as écouté ce que je te disais ?_

…

_Vraiment mignon. Et marrant avec ça. _

Zabimaru, si j'apprends que tu le dragues je t'assassine !

_Ça va pas non ! Jamais de la vie ! C'était juste un constat ! Et puis, Haineko m'a demandé de faire une description complète de lui parce qu'il ne quitte plus son maître maintenant ! Par conséquent on ne le voit plus non plus, ce qui est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis._

Le rouge grogna avant d'enfin pouvoir atteindre son bureau rempli de papier.

« Maintenant, au travail Renji, ordonna froidement Byakuya en se replongeant lui-même dans ses dossiers.

- Hai ! »

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac

« Renji, interpella soudainement le noble.

- Euh..Hai ? Fit l'interpellé étonné, après tout, il ne s'était pas encore endormi !

- Pourrais-tu dire à ton zampakuto d'arrêter d'embêter le miens ?

- Comment ça ?

- Cela me dérange d'entendre Senbonzakura protester à tout bout de champs parce que Zabimaru n'arrête pas de lui tirer sur ses nouvelles caractéristiques.

- Ah...euh...Hai ! »

_Si on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser..._

Ta g****e . Mais quelle idée aussi de traiter ainsi Senbonzakura !

_Mais il refuse de se mêler aux autres zampakuto ce soir !_

Pauvre de toi. Non mais arrête, je n'ai pas envi d'aller à la quatrième division aujourd'hui !

_Hahaha ! Mais tu aimes tellement cette division !_

Le rouge ne répondit pas pour ne pas crier de grossièretés et se concentra sur son dossier.

Mais plus le temps passait, c'est-à-dire à peu près dix minutes plus tard, plus le vice-capitaine Abarai décrochait et ses pensées dérivèrent vers une certaine shinigamie qui se trouvait être la petite sœur de son supérieur.

Renji se mit à sourire niaisement en se redessinant son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres.

_Purée Renji, t'as trop la classe comme ça._

Le susnommé ne réagit pas et continua à rêver, les yeux vaguement posés sur son dossier.

Il était assez déçu que son capitaine soit déjà revenu. Une semaine, peut-être avec une semaine en plus il aurait peut-être réussi à s'avouer à Rukia. Mais avec Byakuya de retour, mieux valait ne plus tenter d'approche pour l'instant, surtout avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Il poussa un discret soupir.

Il jeta un furtif regard à son capitaine affairé sur ses documents officiels. C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression que ses oreilles s'étaient redressées.

Mais cela lui passa bien vite, ses neurones se remettant en connexion pour le mode « romantique niais » ou « amoureux en transis », enfin bref.

Abarai Rukia...Non, cela ne sonnait pas très bien, et puis, il était certain que ce serait lui qui prendrait le nom de la jeune fille.

Kuchiki Renji ? Moui, ce n'était pas trop mal.

D'un très léger murmure, il prononça de nouveau « Kuchiki Renji ? Pourquoi pas... » d'un ton rêveur. Sauf que...

« Renji, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 *tient son neko Byakuya contre elle* : Non Byabya ! On n'assassine pas son lieutenant !

Byakuya : Si, si, je peux, je suis sûr que je peux.

Natsumi95 : NAN !

Byakuya *regard larmoyant* : ...

(Un temps de grande lutte intérieure passe)

Natsumi95 : Je...je...KAWAI !

Tenshicho *arrive* : Où il est l'autre neko au faite ? On n'en entend pas trop parler.

Natsumi95 : Mais si ! Il est avec Rukia !

Tenshicho : Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Natsumi95 *grand sourire* : Pour le savoir, laissez des reviews ! En passant, je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir clôturer le 20e chapitre de cette fiction SANS un blanc énorme de deux mois comme d'habitude, j'invite mes chères lectrices (s'il y a un lecteur, pardon mais je suis quasi sure qu'il n'y en a pas) à me poser quelques questions débiles, ou pas, comme ça sur les nekos ou d'autres, auteure comprise. Je ferai un chapitre spécial répondant à ça. Cette idée est venue en lisant le bonus de Banzai de King Pumpkin qui fait pareil et ça m'a bien plu.

Tenshicho : Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Natsumi95 : Je l'aurai bien fait pour fêter les grandes vacances mais je ne vais pas beaucoup écrire pendant cette période parce que j'aurai plein de choses à faire. Étant en Polynésie Française et en seconde, mes vacances débutent en juin. Et je pars en Nouvelle-Zélande en juin ! Mais si vous pouvez commencer à les poser, je ferai le bonus après que le RenRuki soit fini, soit dans deux ou trois chapitre à peu près.

Tenshicho : ...Et si tu tombes en panne d'inspiration entre temps ?

Natsumi95 : Laissez des reviews alors pour que ça n'arrive pas ! XD

**Avis à mes lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs), je suis en train d'élaborer une autre fiction en reprenant l'idée d'une fiction que j'ai eu avant mais que je n'arrivai pas à poursuivre « Souviens-toi ». Je vais la réécrire avec ma nouvelle idée qui débloque complètement tout en ajoutant le petit grain de folie que je ne pouvais mettre. Ceci est évidemment une fic sur Bleach.**

**Je vous demande si vous êtes intéressé(e)s à y mettre un de vos personnage pour qu'il adhère à l'équipage de l'incroyable (et folle) capitaine Akane ! En effet, l'histoire sera celle d'un jeune homme amnésique, qui est un de nos shinigami, qui sera contre son gré enrôlé dans l'équipage du navire de la folle citée plus haut. (Akane : Je n'existe pas encore mais je veux du respect!)**

**Et donc, suite à quelques petites péripéties, le sublissime navire va arriver au Sereitei, après avoir fait un détour à une certaine forteresse, pour semer le chaos et la dévastation, mais aussi pour savoir qui est Senshi (l'amnésique). Cela ne sera pas un univers alternatif.**

**Si jamais vous êtes intéressé(e)s, faite le savoir par message privé avec sa description physique, morale, ses goûts, son zampakuto, son chien si vous voulez aussi. Il lui faut un passé aussi (non, il n'est pas arrivé là par le Saint Esprit !), et son pays d'origine (euh...prenez pas tou(te)s France s'il vous plaît...) car je pars du fait qu'il existe plusieurs Soul Society (ils vont où sinon nos morts à nous?) avec sa classe sociale avant de s'enrôler. Je veux aussi savoir quelle relation vous avez avec Akane la folle. Il peut être un arrancar ou un monstre vénusien si cela vous amuse. **

**Je crois n'avoir rien oublié, si c'est le cas que je préviendrai. Alors, au revoir et à la prochaine !**


	22. Chapter 21 : ASF ou terreur des nekos

Voili Voilou la suite ! :)

Tenshicho : Tu es malade ?

Non pourquoi ?

Tenshicho : Tu es si...calme...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Là, Renji était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

Mais, non d'un babouin, comment son supérieur a-t-il pu l'entendre ? Il a des radars à la place des oreilles ?

_Non, c'est juste que les chats entendent beaucoup mieux que les humains._

Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis crétin de zampakuto ?

_Toi-même ! C'est Senbonzakura qui vient de me le dire._

Et m***e, il ne pouvait pas le dire avant ?

_Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité tiens !_

Tu le défends maintenant ?

_..._

Son capitaine glaçon continuait à le fixer avec une froideur telle que le rouge ne serait pas étonné de voir l'encre geler.

" Alors Renji ? Reprit le noble glacial.

- Et bien...euh...vous voyez...c'est-à-dire que..., bafouilla le rouge.

- Renji, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée, coupa son supérieur agacé.

- Je...euh... »

Heureusement pour le vice-capitaine, dont le visage avait commencé à vouloir rivaliser avec les cheveux, Rikichi vint s'époumoner de l'autre côté du mur de dossier.

« TAICHO ! LE SOUTAICHO VEUT VOUS VOIR D'URGENCE !

- _Rikichi, je te vénérerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours_. » songea le possesseur de Zabimaru.

Son capitaine se leva lentement en continuant à fixer son subordonné de son célèbre regard aux propriétés semblables à celles d'un congélateur avant de se glisser souplement dans le tunnel pour traverser le rempart de paperasse.

Purée, j'ai faillit être cuit.

_Et à point._

Bon, ça va Zabimaru. Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse connerie.

_Ça, pour être grosse, elle est aussi grosse que la sixième division._

Je fais comment maintenant ?

_Tu vas t'avouer à Rukia._

Heeein ?

_Tu veux finir découper en petits morceaux par Senbonzakura ?_

Non...

_Alors avoue ton amour à Rukia et tu pourras peut-être vivre._

Gneuh ?

_Bon, moi y en a parler plus simplement. Si Rukia y en a aimer toi, Rukia y en a pouvoir protéger toi de Byakuya._

Aaaaah !

_C'est bien Renji, maintenant ferme la bouche, ou tu vas gober une mouche, et file à la treizième !_

Okay ! J'ai compris !

Sauf que le rouge s'arrêta net devant le tunnel.

Euh...Zabimaru ?

_Quoi ?_

J'ai une question plutôt importante.

_Laquelle ?_

Comment on fait pour sortir puisque Kuchiki taicho est parti ?

_...Pas idiote comme question..._

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Byakuya sortit enfin de son bureau, même s'il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt un entrepôt maintenant, et se releva avec prestance, à la Kuchiki quoi, avant d'épousseter son uniforme.

CHBLONK ! AIEUH ! BLAM !

Le noble haussa légèrement un sourcil en reconnaissant la voix « délicate » de son subordonné.

_Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ?_

Aucuneidée_._

« Taicho ? Vous pensez que Abarai fukitaicho a eu un problème ? Demanda timidement Rikichi.

- ….c'est probable, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

-_ Mais pourquoi il a essayé de partir ?_

- Bonne question Senbonzakura, fit le brun en pensée.

- _Tu penses que l'on devrait l'aider ? _

-...

- _J'aime beaucoup ta réponse._

- Je réfléchis si Renji le mérite.

- J'appelle la quatrième division ? Aventura son autre subordonné.

- Non, il s'en sortira », rétorqua le neko capitaine d'un ton neutre.

Senbonzakura, va les aider.

_Ah ? Finalement tu ne lui en veux pas trop ?_

C'est un autre problème, là il s'agit de le garder vivant. Je ne pense pas que le soutaicho apprécie que je lui dise que mon subordonné est mort suite à un éboulement de papiers sur lui ce qui a entraîné l'asphyxie.

_C'est vrai que vu comme ça._

Quoique...ce n'est pas si mal...On pourrait le considérer comme un accident de travail...

_Non Byakuya, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !_

Mais si.

_Non, de toute manière je vais l'aider._

Le Kuchiki soupira intérieurement. Mais comment son vice-capitaine arrivait-il à se mettre dans des situations pareilles ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles retombent souvent sur lui ?

_Parce que tu es son supérieur._

Merci de me remonter le moral Senbonzakura...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

« Au secooour ! » S'époumona Renji en essayant de se débarrasser de quelque chose qui lui était tombée dessus.

_La ferme Renji, j'essaye de me concentrer pour trouver une issue._

Je n'aurai pas dû t'écouter !

_Tu préférerais Senbonzakura ?_

Dans le bureau je ne courrais pas de risques !

_Grr...Jamais content de toute manière !_

Le rouge réussit, enfin il le pensait, à se dégager de quelques choses qui semblait être un gros tas de papiers.

Nom d'un babouin ! Et je ne sais même pas si je vais dans la bonne direction !

_Arrête de râler et avance !_

Toi tu ne te cognes pas partout Zabimaru !

_Non, mais je supporte des jérémiades._

Peuh !

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division tenta de faire un autre pas mais glissa et tomba lamentablement face contre terre.

« Et après on s'étonne que je n'aime pas les papiers », grommela le rouge.

Il chercha à tâtons comment se redresser.

_Renji !_

Quoi ?

_Nous sommes sauvés !_

Hein ?

_Senbonzakura vient de nous trouver !_

Pardon ?

_Senbonzakura vient de nous trouver !_

Comment ?

_BORDEL ! SENBONZAKURA EST LAAAA !_

Aaaaah !

_Tu fais peur parfois._

Gneuh ?

_Quel vocabulaire extraordinaire et varié._

Je t'emmerde.

_Il n'empêche, comment il fait pour nous voir Senbonzakura ?_

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'ai une tête à savoir ?

_Non, mais peut-être un miracle._

Groumph.

_Renji, tout droit !_

Je veux bien moi. Mais je suis un peu bloqué là.

_Alors, tu bouges ton bras vers la gauche pour empoigner un objet qui dépasse, ensuite tu te glisse vers la gauche en..._

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes ?_

Euuuuh...Comment Senbonzakura nous voit-il ?

._..Moui, entre autres, et donc ?_

Il nous voit ?

_Et ?_

Euh...

_Allez, tu peux le faire ! Il suffit juste que tu consultes ton cerveau !_

Euuh...Il peut nous guider ?

_Bingo ! Vous avez gagné deux nouveaux neurones. T'es lent à la détente mais au moins t'as trouvé._

Saleté.

_Toi-même._

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Le Kuchiki marchait d'un pas vif vers la première division en ignorant tous les commentaires de ceux qu'il croisait.

_Je me demande comment Senbonzakura a trouvé Renji._

Sauf qu'une bombe rose fonça directement sur lui, lui coupant ses pensées.

« BYYYYABYYYYA ! Hurla Yashiru en s'agrippant aux jambes du noble neko.

- Arg..., geignit faiblement l'interpellé en caressant ses oreilles douloureuses.

- Yashiru ! Ça y est tu l'as attrapé ? Babilla Rangiku en sautillant.

- _Attrapé ?_

- Allez Kuchiki taicho ! Suivez-nous ! Continua la rousse en prenant l'ébène par le poignet.

- Le soutaicho veut me..., tenta Byakuya en se dégageant.

- Ken-chan ! » Piailla l'autre vice-capitaine en coupant le noble.

Soudain, le neko capitaine sentit que quelqu'un le portait par l'arrière pour le bloquer avec fermeté.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- On se dépêche parce que je n'ai pas tout mon temps, grogna une voix que l'homme chat connaissait bien.

- Zaraki taicho, lâchez-moi, ordonna Byakuya d'un ton glacial.

- Non, sinon Yashiru va me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça, rétorqua le colosse en plaçant le neko shinigami sur ses épaules.

- En aaaaavant ! » Piaffa Yashiru en grimpant sur son tuteur.

Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage sur Bulldozer Zaraki airline.

« Cette auteure est vraiment énervante », murmura le noble.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Zaraki taicho ? Et le soutaicho ?_

Déjà de retour Senbonzakura ?

_Ouaip. Donc, pourquoi t'es avec monsieur de la onzième ?_

Je me suis pratiquement fait enlevé.

_Mais voyons, tu aurais dû hurler au viol, cela aurait été très efficace !_

Tu me vois crier au viol ?

_Non, mais cela aurait été marrant._

Et complètement indigne d'un noble.

_Ça faisait un bail que tu ne l'avais pas sorti celle-là._

Elle te manquait ? Je la sortirai plus souvent.

_Non, non, ça ira..._

Quelque chose interpella le Kuchiki. Comment cela se faisait que Kenpashi semblait savoir où il allait ?

_C'est vrai que ça devient flippant. Et si tu partais là ? Maintenant ? _

Trop tard...

Il fut déposé au sol au niveau d'une salle de la huitième division. Immédiatement, Nanao et Soi Fong prirent leur collègue dans la salle en lui bandant les yeux.

_C'est de plus en plus flippant ça..._

Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Il sentit que quelqu'un le faisait s'asseoir dans une surface dure et froide.

_Byakuya, t'es sûr que tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ? Parce qu'il y a Haineko, Sode no Yuki, et pas mal d'autres zampakuto qui me fixent avec intensité..._

Sode no Yuki ?

_Je crois que tu es à l'association des femmes shinigamies..._

Ô. Mon. Dieu.

_Comme tu dis. On s'en va maintenant ?_

Le noble se concentra alors sur les reiatsu présents afin de pouvoir se repérer.

_TU T'EN FOUS ET TU PARS !_

Le neko fut surpris par l'empressement de son zampakuto et partit en shunpo vers un coin de la pièce.

« Bordel ! Fulmina la voix de Rangiku. J'y étais presque !

- Rukia ! Va calmer ton nii-sama, ordonna celle de Nanao.

- Nii-sama », appela timidement sa cadette.

_T'occupes pas d'elle et fuis !_

Préférant de loin l'avis de Senbonzakura, le neko capitaine s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Et l'ex-espada qu'il a laissé à Rukia ?

_Ah, ça ce n'est pas idiot._

« Du calme nii-sama », murmura la jeune sœur du Kuchiki en le prenant par la taille.

_Nooon ! C'est fini, on ne pourra plus fuir._

Le noble ne dit rien et se sentit entraîné de nouveau par sa sœur.

_Tu crois qu'elle t'en voudra si tu l'envoies valser ?_

...

_Alleeez !_

Tu peux partir si tu es vraiment menacé par les autres zampakuto.

_Beeeen...je te demande ça car il y a Sode no Yuki qui m'a attrapé aussi.._.

Ça c'est idiot...

_Comme tu dis..._

Il sentit que sa sœur le caressait entre les deux oreilles.

« Ne pas ronronner de plaisir. Ne pas ronronner de plaisir. Ne pas ronronner de plaisir. », se dit-il tandis que ses oreilles commençaient à frétiller de plaisir.

_Snif...C'est fini, je suis moi aussi condamné à rester avec elles...J'aurais dû y penser qu'elles trouveront un moyen de m'avoir..._

De quoi tu parles ?

_Je les évitai depuis notre retour._

Qui ?

_Haineko et toute sa bande tiens !_

D'accord, je comprend maintenant.

_Aaaaarg !_

Senbonzakura ?

La suite des événements risquaient de ne pas être de tout repos...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Snif...Je ne suis plus en vacances ! Elles sont décalééées ! Bouhouhou !

Byakuya : Les prières ont finalement marché ?

Natsumi95 : Bon, et bien maintenant je vais forcément devoir ralentir mes publications ! Je pense que ce sera toujours une fois par semaine pour Lovely Cat mais une fois toute les deux semaines voir trois semaines pour Arrancar et Shinigami ? Les deux voyons.

Byakuya : Tu ne penses pas qu'elles s'en moquent de la deuxième ?

Natsumi95 : Maieuh ! C'est que l'autre chapitre n'est pas prêt de l'autre !

Byakuya : Boulet.

Natsumi95 *regard tout doux* : Reviews ? Alleeez !

PS : Mais au faite, c'est vrai ça que je vais bientôt avoir mes 50 reviews ! Bon d'accord Chaussange, je t'accorde de me soumettre une de tes idée que tu veuille que j'écrive ! :)

Oh et puis non, c'est la cinquantième reviews qui me soumettra une idée ! XD (Moi méchante ? Mais non ! Tu as dit que tu seras la cinquantième ! x)


	23. How to become a lovely cat HS 1

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tenshicho : Qu'est-ce que tu as la cinglée ?

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai fait la commande de Chaussange ! Enfin, la première partie.

Tenshicho : Tu as des revieweuses plus anciennes qu'elle pourtant...

Oui...mais Yurika m'a l'air d'être portée disparue depuis quelques temps...

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est grand.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est fort.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est beau.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est viril.

Enfin, ça dépend pour qui.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est colérique.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est impatient.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack aime se battre.

Ça, personne ne peut le nier.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de notre histoire. (Alors pourquoi t'as commencé comme ça?)

Bon, si un peu, car aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas suivre notre neko capitaine de la sixième division mais le sixième espada du grand méchant de Bleach, j'ai nommé :

Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

…

Bon okay, on arrête les délires et on va vraiment suivre la panthère bleue qui est en ce moment en train de dégommer un mur.

Bah. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Et la trésorerie de Las Noches le sait mieux que quiconque. Mais y en a-t-il seulement une ?

« BORDEL ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE M'ENNUIE SANS CE FICHU CUARTAAAA ! » S'époumonait le bleuté en réduisant ce qui était autrefois un mur en poussière.

Depuis que Ulquiorra était parti, notre pauvre héros temporaire s'ennuyait ferme.

C'est vrai quoi, maintenant il n'a plus personne sur qui se défouler. A part Noitora mais il n'était pas là.

C'est bête, vraiment bête.

Le fauve bleu se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Notez le jeux de mots stupides.

« JE SAIS ! » Clama soudainement Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

Attention, tout le monde retient sa respiration !

« Je vais aller dans le monde réel chercher Ichigo pour faire un petit combat ! » Continua-t-il victorieux.

C'est bon, vous pouvez de nouveau respirer.

Si vous vous êtes évanoui(e) entre temps, je ne suis pas coupable.

Après tout, je ne vous ai pas forcé.

Mais revenons à l'histoire.

« Et puis, l'autre mégalo à la mèche ne va certainement pas pouvoir m'empêcher puisqu'il est pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 chez le psy depuis le départ de l'autre. » Finalisa le bleuté.

Dans le monde réel où personne n'avait idée des plans du sexta, Inoue Orihime gambadait joyeusement dans les rues de Karakura pour acheter les ingrédients de sa nouvelle recette : La tarte moutarde mayonnaise ketchup avec du chocolat blanc fondus, de la menthe, des cerises et de la glace à la pistache le tout saupoudrer d'ail.

….

Eurk ! Cette fille n'est pas humaine pour pouvoir ingérer ce genre de chose !

Bon, pour en revenir à l'histoire, la rousse allait atteindre l'épicerie lorsque qu'une certaine panthère bleue que nous avons quitté il n'y a pas longtemps traversa le mur de ladite épicerie.

N'oublions pas que le héros de cet interlude est Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

« Mon épicerie ! » S'exclama Inoue les yeux larmoyant.

C'est vrai quoi ! Où allait-elle s'approvisionner maintenant en fraise confites nappées de chocolat noir pour sa recette préférée numéro deux ?

Mais à ce moment-là, Ichigo arriva aussi en brandissant Zangetsu. Cela coupa court aux pensées de la rousse.

« CA VA PAS DE M'ATTAQUER COMME CA ? S'écriait-il.

- Ben quoi ! Je m'ennuie moi sans Schieffer pour me défouler ! Se défendit la panthère avec un air satisfait en se relevant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi ! Rétorqua le rouquin en abaissant son sabre que l'arrancar évita de justesse.

- Kurosaki-kun ! S'exclama Inoue en passant en mode kya-y-a-Kurosaki-kun-dans-les-parages-qui-est-en-train-de-se-battre.

- Bah ! Cela permet de ne pas ramollir ! Dit Grimmjow en prenant un air psychopathe.

- Mais là c'est abuser quand même ! M'attaquer alors que je faisais mes maths ! Qui va me rembourser mon mur hein ? Grogna la fraise orange.

- Ben, la Soul Society tiens !

- C'est ça ! Comme si elle allait toujours me payer tous les dégâts, rétorqua Ichigo.

- Ichigooo ! » Tonna une voix d'outre-tombe.

En l'entendant, l'interpellé se figea instantanément. Les deux autres regardèrent autour d'eux pour savoir qui peut bien pouvoir pousser un cri aussi terrifiant.

« Oùùùùù es-tuuuuuu ! » Poursuivit la voix.

Le concerné prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou pour partir très loin en laissant une grande traînée de poussière.

« DESOLE J'AI UN DEVOIR DE MATHS QUI M'ATTEND ! » Hurla-t-il avant de partir.

Grimmjow et Inoue restèrent ainsi seuls, à regarder le courageux Kurosaki fuir à peu près dignement quelqu'un qui se rapprochait, avant de se regarder.

« Dis, tu penses que Zaraki taicho est dans les parages ? Demanda innocemment Orihime.

- KUROSAKI REVIENT ICI ! » Beugla le bleuté en guise de réponse.

Tout à coup, la silhouette au loin que fuit Ichigo s'arrêta net devant eux avec un regard de tueur et quelque chose dans la main.

Qu'était-ce donc ?

Kenpashi ? Un menos grande vraiment furax ? Une expérience de Kurotsuchi qui se serait échappée ?

Que nenni.

Il s'agissait de Rukia Kuchiki.

« Euuuh...Kuchiki san ? Appela timidement Inoue en la reconnaissant.

- Hn ? Fit la brunette en regardant partout autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reprit la rousse intriguée par tous les objets qui dépassaient de son sac.

- Je cherche Ichigo, répondit Rukia.

- Pourquoi ? Insista Orihime.

- Parce que je veux voir quelle touche il aura avec ça ! » Répondit la jeune Kuchiki.

Elle sortit alors un costume de chat orange à rayures marrons.

« Heeeein ? Fit Inoue en le voyant.

- T'as fumé quoi gamine ? Demanda Grimmjow qui était toujours là même si son adversaire avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

- L'association des femmes shinigami veut savoir qui sera le plus mignon avec un costume de chat », expliqua Rukia avec enthousiasme, en ignorant en passant le bleuté.

La jeune Orihime la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Son cerveau n'arrivait visiblement à traiter cette données.

Ou plutôt l'intérêt de la chose.

« Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, dit la Kuchiki avec un immense sourire. Viens alors à la Soul Society que je te montre ! Continua-t-elle en entraînant la rouquine.

- Mais..euh...c'est-à-dire que..., bafouilla l'autre jeune fille.

- Hey gamine ! Intervint la panthère.

- Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que cela va te plaire ! Poursuivit la jeune Kuchiki en faisant fi du sexta.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne..., bredouilla la rouquine désorientée.

- T'inquiète ! C'est vraiment géant ! Coupa Rukia en traînant Orihime par le bras.

- Hep ! La morveuse ! Grogna de nouveau Grimmjow.

- J'ai une recette à tester, aventura Inoue.

- Raison de plus !

- BORDEL ! ECOUTEZ-MOI ! » Explosa l'espada numéro six.

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent alors, se souvenant tout à coup de sa présence.

« Schieffer est toujours avec l'autre ? Demanda plus calmement l'arrancar avec un sourire carnassier.

- L'autre ? Demanda froidement Rukia tout en empoignant Sode no Yuki.

- Ouais, tu sais le frère caché de Schieffer, continua tranquillement l'arrancar.

- …. ?

- Celui qu'on a enlevé, déclara le bleuté.

- Ah. Nii-sama, comprit la brunette en empêchant l'espada de s'approcher d'elle avec sa lame.

- Peut-être, Schieffer est toujours avec lui ?

- En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Répliqua Rukia soupçonneuse.

- Je m'ennuie à Las Noches et puis ça me manque mes combats avec lui. Expliqua le sexta.

- Et alors ?

- Ben, j'aimerai bien l'affronter puisqu'Ichigo s'est fait la malle.

- Hors de question.

- Tu sais Kuchiki san, je pense qu'il ne va pas lâcher le morceau, s'immisça timidement Inoue.

- Allez quoi ! Insista le bleuté. C'est pas comme si j'allais dégommer tout ce qui bouge ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de se pencher sur les débris de l'épicerie.

« Bon okay, on est pas allé molo avec Kurosaki mais je ferai attention ! Déclara le sixième espada.

- Hors de question, persista Rukia.

- _Ma pauvre épicerie...snif..._, songea Inoue.

- Alleeez ! »

A ce moment-là, le grand, viril, fort, intelligent, et les fangirls trouveront encore et encore d'autres termes élogieux pour le définir, Grimmjow était passé en mode chibi tout mimi.

Comme on est dans une fiction, on va dire qu'aucune fille ne lui a sauté dessus à cet instant.

C'est incroyable tout ce que l'on peut faire en tant qu'auteur !

« Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ? » Demanda tout haut Rukia en arrivant au manoir.

Parce que c'est comme ça.

Sinon je fais comment pour l'histoire ?

Notre trio entra donc dans la demeure ancestrale des Kuchiki.

Cette fiction n'a pas pour but d'être logique donc on va dire que personne n'a arrêté l'arrancar en route.

La magie de l'histoire.

Mais revenons à nos mouton.

« Dis Kuchiki san, pourquoi tu m'emmènes chez toi ? Aventura Inoue complètement à l'ouest.

- Surprise ! » Clama Rukia.

Derrière elles, la panthère bleue les regardaient en silence se contentant de les regarder dont la rousse en particulier.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans les appartements du frère de Rukia.

…

« Kyyyaaa ! Piailla Inoue en mode superfan. KAWAI ! »

Et les deux filles foncèrent sur quelque chose.

Le sexta regarda à son tour, passablement étonné.

Il vit alors l'ancien cuarta qui s'amusait à jouer avec une balle turquoise, ou plutôt essayait de continuer son jeux puisque les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de l'assaillir de caresses.

Grimmjow sentit une pointe de jalousie à la vue de son pire ennemie se faire cajoler par cette jolie Orihime !

Attendez. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de penser ?

« Regarde Kuchiki san ! Sa queue est toute douce ! Babilla la rousse.

- Oui je sais !

- Meow ! Rouspéta Ulquiorra.

- Caresse ici, indiqua la brunette.

- Mewon ! »

Et il ose rouspéter alors qu'une jolie rouquine aussi bien roulée était en train de lui prodiguer mille caresses ?

…

Non, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'est pas amoureux. Il ne fait qu'un constat.

Oui, c'est ça.

Juste un petit constat comme ça.

« Vous... », siffla alors une voix proche du zéro absolu.

La panthère bleue se raidit avant de se retourner crispé.

Et de se retrouver nez à nez avec le deuxième neko.

Neko plutôt rancunier qui n'avait pas oublié que celui qui lui faisait face avait détruit une bonne partie de son manoir et qui avait bien l'intention de le faire payer.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était parfois téméraire.

Mais il n'était pas complètement idiot.

« Ah...euh...Salut...ça va ? » Demanda-t-il crispé.

Mais le regard plus froid l'Antarctique qu'il reçu le convint que cela allait être sa fête.

Et il se mit aussitôt à fuir loin du capitaine félin de la sixième division.

« Regarde Inoue, il ronronne à tous les coups si jamais tu arrives à glisser tes mains sous son os de hollow entre les deux oreilles, exposa Rukia sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

- HELP ! S'écria Grimmjow coursé par un neko shinigami en mode « psychopathe qui veut se venger d'un vilain pas beau mais qui reste malgré tout impassible ».

- Oh oui ! Troooop mignooon, s'émoustilla Inoue.

- S.O.S ! Hurla de nouveau la panthère en repassant devant elles.

- Oooh ! Regarde ! Ses oreilles bougent ! S'émerveilla la rousse en jouant avec les moyens auditifs de Ulquiorra.

- _Mais elles vont arrêter de me tripatouiller oui ?_ Songea l'ancien cuarta de plus en plus agacé.

- Vous allez payer arrancar, déclara d'une voix frigorifiante le chef du clan Kuchiki.

- BORDEL MAIS JE T'AI DIT QUE JE LE REGRETTAI ! » S'égosilla le sexta.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack peut regretter quelque chose ? Est-ce donc possible ?

…

Avec Byakuya Kuchiki en mode ère glaciaire puissance dix, oui.

Ça encourage.

Mais réintéressons-nous plutôt à notre histoire.

Ou plutôt, réintéressons-nous au massacre de Grimmjow par Byakuya dans les règles de l'art.

« Tiens ? Nii-sama joue avec l'arrancar ? Remarqua enfin Rukia en daignant enfin détourner son attention de l'ex cuarta.

- _Jouer ? Massacrer plutôt..._, songea Inoue.

- Nii-samaaaaaa ! » Appela la brunette.

Ledit nii-sama tourna la tête, tout en continuant à étrangler la panthère bleue, dont le visage prenait la même couleur.

« Vous pouvez venir ? Poursuivit-elle sans se soucier de l'arrancar qui virait maintenant au violet.

- Euh...Rukia...Je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop les arrancar mais...tu ne pourrais pas sortir l'arrancar des griffes de ton frère ? Aventura Inoue.

- Il ne fait que jouer, déclara Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre.

- Moi je n'appelle pas ça « jouer »... », osa la rousse d'une voix hésitante.

En guise de réponse, Rukia tira son frère qui tira le sexta qui vira au rouge.

« C'est bien, nous saurons bientôt toutes les couleurs que notre visage prend avant de mourir, commenta le Schieffer.

- Regarde Inoue, c'est plus visible sur nii-sama », fit Rukia.

Heureusement pour le sixième espada, le neko shinigami le lâcha enfin puisque sa sœur voulait faire un exposé complet sur l'espèce des nekos qui ne l'étaient pas avant.

« Aah...J'ai vraiment cru y passer..., dit Grimmjow en reprenant son souffle ainsi que son teint normal.

- Dommage, fut le seul commentaire de son ancien collègue.

- Je t'emmerde », grogna la panthère.

Il se redressa et regarda de nouveau la jeune Orihime en train de s'exciter devant les oreilles du Kuchiki, qui avait l'air absolument ravi de servir de cobaye.

Moi ? Ironique ? Mais non, trois fois rien.

Le sexta ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger sifflement énervé.

Cela le rendait fou de voir ce joli grain de femme s'extasier devant ces espèces de glaçons phénomènes.

De la voir leur caresser entre les deux oreilles.

De la voir heureuse lorsque celles-ci se mettaient à s'agiter (d'agacement).

«_ Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle leur trouve ?_ » Grommela-t-il mécontent.

C'était décidé. Il allait percer le mystère de cet attrait pour ces fichus nekos et en faire sien.

Car oui, le viril, beau, fort, colérique, ect... était amoureux de Inoue Orihime.

Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais on s'en moque.

Le plan _How to become a lovely cat, _créé par Grimmjow Jaggerjack (et Natsumi95), est lancé !

Natsumi95 : Je sais que je suis plutôt en retard mais j'ai une excuse !

Ulquiorra : Pourquoi je dois supporter cette panthère ?

Grimmjow : Quoi ? T'as peur que je te saute ?

Ulquiorra : Essaye un peu. *onde noire*

Natsumi95 : Je suis en ce moment en pause de la vraie histoire de Lovely Cat parce que j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait plagié en partie ma fiction.

Byakuya : Ah ?

Natsumi95 : Donc je fais en attendant la commande de Chaussange ! x) Ce n'est pas un one-shot finalement ! Ce sera une série de trois chapitres ! Par contre, à cause de ça, je suis en train de me demander si je l'intègre à l'histoire...

Grimmjow : Je suis pour !

Ulquiorra : Tu es sûr qu'elle nous demande notre avis ?

Byakuya : Moi je dirai non.


	24. Chapter 22 : SOS neko en danger

I'm return !

Tenshicho : We are return because we are crazy !

Byakuya : Et si les lectrices ne comprennent pas l'anglais ?

(Grand silence)

Tenshicho : Ce n'est pas idiot ça...

Note de l'auteur : Mwahahaha ! Vous vous attendiez à la suite des péripéties de Grimmjow ? Et bien non ! C'est la suite de l'histoooire !

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Renji avait donc réussi à s'extirper de ce qu'il appelait maintenant « la montagne de la peur » grâce à l'aide providentielle de Senbonzakura.

Et par extension de son supérieur mais ça il ne voudra jamais le reconnaître. Question d'honneur.

Enfin, si on veut. Mais retournons à nos babouins.

Le rouge marchait d'un pas vif vers la treizième division avec la ferme intention de s'avouer à Rukia.

Et avec aussi la ferme intention de survivre au bankai de son capitaine lorsqu'il viendra lui demander la main de la jeune Kuchiki.

Mais bon, ça c'est pour après. Il faut déjà qu'elle dise oui.

_Bordel, t'es vraiment bigleux toi..._

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Zabimaru ?

_Rien. Avance._

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division grogna et continua son chemin.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de la huitième division.

_Hep. Renji, c'est bizarre, pourquoi y a personne ?_

Alors là, je n'en sais rien. Je suis pas de cette division moi.

_Oui mais bon. C'est très bizarre je trouve._

Pile à ce moment, ils virent passer devant eux Kenpashi avec Yashiru juché sur son épaule comme à son habitude.

« Allez Ken-chaan ! Faut vite aller à la dixième pour aller chercher la robe ! Piailla la rose.

- Mais pourquoi une robe ? C'est un mec que je sache, grogna le capitaine Zaraki.

- Maieuh ! Il va être trop mignon Byabya avec tu vas voir ! C'est Rangiku-san et moi qui l'avons choisi ! Répliqua son vice-capitaine avec une moue boudeuse.

- Mais ça reste un mec. Efféminé avec un zampakuto de femmelette mais un mec quand même, rétorqua le bulldozer de la Soul Society en haussant les épaules.

…...

_Euh...Renji...T'as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?_

….

_Renji ? Tu es toujours parmi nous ?_

…

_RENJI ! YOUHOU ! _

…

_Bordel mais tes derniers neurones ont grillé ou quoi ?_

Zabimaru...

_Aah ! Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais fait une crise là._

Ils veulent mettre Kuchiki taicho en robe...

_Donc tu as bien entendu comme moi. _

En robe...en robe...

_Oui, tu sais ce vêtement typiquement féminin._

Une robe...

_Renji, si au lieu de rester comme ça comme une moule anémiée tu allais à la treizième ?_

Et tout à coup, dans un éclair de génie comme il n'en a pas souvent, il rétorqua d'un air triomphant :

« Non ! Qui dit Yashiru qui va à la dixième dit Association des Femmes Shinigami et donc Rukia ! Elle doit être ici ! »

…_Je n'y crois pas...Renji vient de dire quelque chose de très logique..._

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

_Cela sent le coup douteux à plein nez..._

Le neko Kuchiki, qui était toujours sans nouvelles de son homologue arrancar, était toujours comme qui dirait emprisonné dans les bras de sa sœur adoptive.

Avec d'autres membres de l'A.S.F.

Dans un espace clos.

Et sûrement sombre parce que sinon cela ne colle pas avec l'ambiance.

En bref, tout pour le rassurer quoi.

Il aimait tellement l'ironie.

En vérité, le plus inquiétant dans l'histoire c'est qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec Senbonzakura.

Qu'est-ce que les zampakuto pouvaient bien lui faire subir ? C'était un véritable mystère pour lui.

_Paix à son âme...et à la mienne aussi pour ce qui va venir..._

Il cogitait furieusement depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Il avait trois solutions qui s'offraient à lui :

Première solution : Attendre patiemment que cela se passe au risque de devoir faire des choses bizarres.

Deuxième solution : Hurler à plein poumon au risque d'avoir des railleries pendant les semaines à venir et les anciens sur le dos.

Troisième solution : Dégainer Senbonzakura et tout détruire. Mais là c'est au soutaicho à qui il allait devoir rendre des comptes.

Bon, en vérité il en avait une quatrième mais elle n'était pas vraiment facile à exécuter.

Quatrième solution : Réussir à trouver une diversion pour s'échapper.

Mais bien entendu, c'est pratiquement chose impossible.

Le noble s'accorda un soupir intérieur pendant que la brunette continuait à le cajoler.

« Tu sais que je suis super jalouse de toi Rukia ? Retentit brusquement la voix de Rangiku.

- Ah ? Fit pensivement la concernée en continuant son manège.

- C'est sûr que t'es la seule qui peut se permettre de faire ça, appuya Nanao avec une pointe d'envie.

- Si jamais on faisait ça, c'est un bankai en pleine tête et un séjour à la quatrième ! Renchérit Kione.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais convaincre ton nii-sama de se laisser faire ? » Supplia la vice-capitaine de la dixième division qui se rapprochait.

Le neko capitaine de la sixième division entendit distinctement sa sœur ricaner.

_C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?_

Il tenta de discrètement se défaire de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

Mais elle la resserra avec force.

_Par Kami-sama ! Mais comment je vais m'en sortir ?_

Soudain, il entendit un grand fracas dans son esprit suivit de pas précipités de quelqu'un d'essoufflé.

Senbonzakura ?

_Ha...ha...J'ai réussi..._

Oh...Tant mieux pour toi...Mais...

_Maintenant._

Pardon ?

_Il faut que tu partes MAINTENANT._

?

_Si jamais elles te font subir ce que j'ai subi, il faut que tu partes. C'est vital._

Mais, et Rukia ?

_On s'en moque ! Tu veux te retrouver en robe rose à nœuds rouges ?_

L'ange blond tout mimi tout mignon avec sa petite lyre fit un retour triomphale.

Et pour l'occasion, sa petite sœur l'accompagna avec une flûte traversière.

Senbonzakura...Ne me dis pas que...

_Si._

D'accord, on part immédiatement.

Et pile à ce moment-là, la voix tendre et délicate de son vice-capitaine retentit avec force.

« RUKIAAAA ? T'ES LAAAA ? »

Ladite Rukia lâcha prise alors permettant à son captif de fuir en shunpo à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Rangiku essaya de le prendre au passage.

Mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit quand même d'un capitaine.

Un neko capitaine qui plus est. Donc presque impossible à capturer.

Il retira aussitôt le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue avant de bondir gracieusement pour éviter Nanao et Isane.

Je préfère nettement pouvoir voir les alentours.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord._

Il entendit alors un grand bruit ressemblant à celui d'une des arrivé fracassante de Renji le matin.

Ça, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Il avisa alors des cordes qui pendaient au plafond haut.

Allez savoir pourquoi. Chacun sa vision des choses.

_Je ne connaissais pas cette salle._

Moi non plus.

Il se hissa avec agilité et évita de justesse l'arrivée de Kenpashi qui défonça au passage la porte.

« Vite Ken-chan ! Il faut attraper Byabya ! Piailla Yashiru.

- Hep ! Kuchiki montre-toi ! Appela son tuteur avec un sourire sadique.

-_ Mais bien entendu_ », songea le noble en grimpant plus haut.

Il vit alors...une cage ?

Mais c'est quoi cette salle à la fin ?

_Je n'en sais rien mais ça devient de plus en plus bizarre._

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a...

_Je crois qu'on a trouvé ton copain._

Ulquiorra se redressa alors en le voyant, un furtif éclat de soulagement passant dans ses yeux verts.

Son homologue sauta sur sa cage, se masquant en même temps du regards de ses ennemis.

A savoir l'association des femmes shinigami et tous ses acolytes.

« Cela va faire combien de temps que tu es dans...cette situation ? Demanda l'ébène dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour l'ancien cuarta mais inaudible pour nous.

- Depuis un moment, répondit-il aussi bas.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est depuis que je t'ai laissé avec Rukia, reprit Byakuya en sentant son zampakuto se crisper.

- Non, en vérité, après que tu m'es laissé avec ta sœur cadette, nous sommes bien allés à la treizième division où je suis resté avec le capitaine, qui a passé son temps à me cajoler, puis...et bien je me suis retrouvé dans cette salle. » Expliqua le neko arrancar.

Nous allons apprécier à sa juste valeur l'une des plus longue tirade que Ulquiorra Schieffer n'ait jamais dite.

….

….

Bien, nous pouvons retourner à notre histoire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? S'enquit le Kuchiki.

- ...Tu as fait attention à...ma tenue ? Souffla son interlocuteur.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- _Tu aurais dû je t'assure._

- Comment ça ?

- _Il est à peu de chose près dans la même tenue que moi._ »

Il fallut à peu près un quart de seconde pour se remémorer que Senbonzakura était en ce moment en robe rose à nœuds rouges.

Donc, logiquement à la suite de ce raisonnement, le Schieffer est dans une tenue semblable.

Et il lui semblait se souvenir d'une couleur vert pomme qui prédominait.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais que je parte au plus vite, murmura le noble choqué à l'intention de son zampakuto.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais comment est-ce que l'on sort ? Questionna l'autre neko.

- Et bien, d'abord il faut te sortir de là, Affirma l'ébène.

- _Et bien, ce n'est pas gagné. _

- Laisse-moi deviner où est la clé. Avec Matsumoto fukitaicho ?

- _Comment as-tu deviné ?_

- Parce que sinon ce ne serait pas du goût de l'auteur voyons.

- _De qui tu parles ?_

- Non rien, laisse tomber. Je suis juste un peu fatigué de tout ça »

Il observa furtivement l'assemblée en dessous de lui.

« Cela ne va pas être une mince affaire, loin de là. » Songea Byakuya.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et franchement j'aimerai que tu te presses un peu._

Il ne s'agit pas de se précipiter non plus. Si je me fais prendre, nous sommes mal.

_Je n'avais pas pensé à ce côté. Bon, d'abord trouve vite un plan._

Je veux bien mais...

Et puis, comme il ne risquait rien là où il était puisque personne ne le voyait, il décida d'aller un petit moment dans son monde intérieur.

Pour en même temps assouvir sa curiosité de voir son zampakuto légèrement changé.

POUF (Ben quoi ? Comment voulez-vous que je décrive le moment où il passe dans son monde intérieur?)

Le neko aux cheveux ébène rouvrit les yeux pour voir son zampakuto terminer de mettre sa tenue.

Celui-ci redressa ses oreilles à l'apparition de son maître et se retourna.

« C'est maintenant que tu te décides de venir ? Protesta le samouraï.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, se contenta de répondre Byakuya.

- Hn.

- Tu veux que je te laisse aux griffes de Haineko ? Fit le noble d'un ton léger.

- ...

- Bien, je m'en vais alors. Après tout, je doute que Rukia accepte que mon honneur soit sali, poursuivit-il en tournant les talons.

- ...

- Aussi je me demande ce que je crains. Bon je te laisse. Déclara-t-il en commençant à se concentrer.

- Bon, ça va. Finit par craquer Senbonzakura en s'approchant de son maître. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, juste du calme et tes idées pour comment nous sortir de là, dit Byakuya en s'asseyant.

- Hn. »

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Coucou tout le monde ! Je suppose que tout le monde s'attendait à la suite de le hors série avec Grimmjow ! *sourire*

Tenshicho : Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas lui que tu as continué ?

Natsumi95 : Tout simplement parce que c'est d'abord l'histoire principale tiens !

Tenshicho : ….Mouais.

Natsumi95 : Alors, j'ai peut-être deux votes pour que le hors série fasse partie de l'histoire principale.

Tenshicho : Ils attendent peut-être que tu fasses la suite tiens !

Natsumi95 : Héhéhé...Sûrement...En parlant du plagiat, l'histoire est presque terminée. Et je pense que peut-être demain je publie la suite des aventures du Grimhime.

*Tout à coup, Grimmjow débarque en cassant la porte.*

Natsumi95 : MA PORTE ! GRIMMJOW JE VAIS TE TUER !

Tenshicho *se fait traîné en voulant la retenir* : Reviews pour sauver monsieur le sexta ?


	25. How to become a lovely cat HS 2

Rien que pour cette semaine, deux chapitres en deux jours !

Ulquiorra : Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

Comment ça de la haine ? Mais non je vous adore !

Byakuya : Bien sûr, cela se voit tellement bien.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Grimmjow était peut-être irrespectueux des règles de temps à autre mais il savait que, pour cette fois, il valait mieux aller en parler au maître de Las Noches.

Parce que là, il s'agit tout de même de passer quelques temps à la Soul Society pour aller...comprendre l'engouement des filles pour les nekos.

Juste par pur curiosité bien entendu. Juste par curiosité.

Tout le monde sait à tel point Grimmjow est curieux.

« Vous voyez mon cher monsieur, vous faites une trop grande fixation sur ces...comment dîtes-vous déjà ?...ah oui, ces nekos, dit une voix à travers la porte de la chambre de Aizen.

- Vous ne savez quels tourments ils m'ont causé », rétorqua Sosuke.

_Oh non. Il est encore avec son psychologue._

Bon, et bien il allait devoir attendre.

….(dix secondes plus tard)...

_J'espère que cela ne va pas durer trop longtemps._

...(encore dix secondes plus tard)...

_Bordel ! Mais je ne vais pas poireauter pendant je ne sais combien de temps moi !_

….(cinq secondes plus tard)...

_Courage Grimmjow, il va partir d'une seconde à l'autre avec beaucoup de chance._

N'oublions pas que Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'est pas célèbre pour sa patience.

Ce serait plutôt pour son impatience en faite.

Au bout de cinq autres secondes, le sexta avait atteint son quota d'attente et voulut détruire la porte du maître de Las Noches.

Mais heureusement pour la porte, une aide providentielle arriva.

« Hé bien Grimmjow ! Appela Gin avec son immense sourire habituel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends de pouvoir causer à l'autre pour lui demander la permission de me rendre à la Soul Society pour...étudier quelque chose, grogna la panthère.

- Toi ? Tu veux étudier quelque chose ? Fit l'argenté surpris.

- Ouais. Les nekos », confirma-t-il.

L'ancien capitaine de la troisième division blêmit à l'évocation de ce nom commun devenu tabou dans ces murs.

« Tu veux dire...Ulquiorra et le capitaine Kuchiki ? Demanda Ichimaru très légèrement nerveuse.

- Et bien oui, si tu...

- Je te donne la permission, coupa l'argenté.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vois, Aizen devient...légèrement...comment dire...bizarre ? Fou ? Bah, il pète un câble à l'entente d'eux, expliqua Gin.

- Ah. C'est pas mes oignons.

- Ce ne sont pas les miens non plus mais comme ses quartiers ne sont pas très loin, ce sont des nuits blanches à venir sinon.

- Hm.

- Et puis, ce pauvre psy va finir lui-même chez le psy si ça continue, intervint Kaname en arrivant et qui trimbalait Wonderwyce collé à la manière d'une sangsue sur sa jambe gauche.

- Exactement, appuya Gin en retrouvant son sourire.

- Bon, et bien je vous laisse alors, dit Grimmjow en esquissant un mouvement de départ.

- Hep. Interpella l'argenté en le prenant par le bras. Je t'ai donné mon accord mais je veux que tu me fasse tout un compte rendu de ce que tu vas faire okay ? »

Bien entendu, sinon ce ne serait pas Gin Ichimaru.

Ou, « la boîte à potins et farces de Las Noches ».

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Faisons une sympathique ellipse narrative pour nous retrouver là où nous voulons.

Zappons la colère, l'indignation et les hurlement de la panthère ainsi que les destructions de mur sans intérêt certain.

….(Bruit de bande qui avance)...

Voilà, nous sommes le lendemain matin.

Grimmjow était donc en train d'épier ces deux cibles...euh non...nekos.

L'un était en train de faire des dossiers à la chaîne.

A la manière d'une machine très bien huilée et performante.

D'ailleurs le bleuté se demandait comment il pouvait faire ça aussi vite. Et surtout un dimanche matin.

Il faudra demander à quelqu'un de se pencher dessus. Peut-être que cela intéressera Szayel.

L'autre lisait adossé au mur pendant que Rukia semblait le dessiner.

Mais quand il pointait ces jumelles sur son dessin, il avait plutôt l'impression de voir quelque chose de bizarre et vert.

Une sorte de martien mutant avec de grandes oreilles de chat jaune fluo et entouré de lapins roses vifs en total désaccord avec les autres éléments du dessins.

Ça aussi peut-être que cela intéressera l'octavo.

Il s'agit peut-être de ce que les humains appellent « art contemporain » ?

Dans tout les cas, Grimmjow était certain que son collègue aux cheveux roses était prenant pour étudier.

Comment ça ? Vous êtes en train de dire que JE suis en train d'envahir l'espace de pensée du sexta ?

…

La prochaine fois, je ferai attention au langage. Ce doit être ça qui m'a trahit.

La panthère arrêta momentanément son étude de nekos pour regarder autour de lui.

Personne, il pouvait continuer à espionner en toute tranquillité.

Il grogna. Cela aurait tellement plus simple que cet saleté de Kuchiki accepte qu'il vive avec eux.

Mais il a tout bonnement fait la sourde oreille avant de le jeter dehors sous prétexte qu'il risquait de tout démolir.

Lui ? Tout démolir ? Peuh ! Juste parce qu'il avait légèrement égratigné sa demeure.

Qui a donc remarqué les 5 ou 6 pièces en moins sur une bâtisse qui doit en avoir une cinquantaine ?

Ce type est aussi chiant et pointilleux que Aizen.

Franchement, pourquoi le cuarta n'est-il pas allé avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

**(Peut-être parce que c'est le seul comme lui non ?)**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là l'auteur ?

**(Je m'incruste pendant un petit moment.)**

Dehors. Ici, je ne fais pas le pot de fleur !

**(Tu vas le regretter ! Tu auras de mes nouvelles !)**

*A ce moment là Tenshicho débarque*

_RETOURNEZ A L'HISTOIRE CRETINS !_

**(Okay, okay, calme-toi.)**

Il se remit à regarder à travers ses jumelles achetées pour l'occasion.

De très bonne qualité puisque que Szayel avait les même pour ses expériences et elle marche encore.

Ceci est un des labels de qualité des plus sûr avec celui de Kurotsuchi.

Le seul problème après, c'est l'esthétique.

« Tiens ? » Murmura le bleuté.

Le neko Kuchiki avait arrêté de traiter ses dossier pour s'approcher de sa sœur et de son homologue chat.

Et faire une très légère grimace en voyant le chef d'œuvre coloré de sa cadette.

Celle-ci se tourna en lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

Son aîné s'assit alors à côté d'elle pour parler apparemment.

« Tss. Rien d'intéressant. » Grommela le voyeur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son carnet ouvert posé à côté de lui.

Nous allons discrètement regarder ce qu'il y a marqué dessus.

**Gestes pour ressembler à un neko :**

**1) jouer à la balle. (turquoise de préférence)**

**2) boire du lait plus souvent que de l'eau.**

**3) remuer les oreilles si l'on trouve les mêmes quelque part. (demander à Szayel?)**

« Bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ces deux là ? » marmonna la panthère.

Les deux nekos partaient simplement de la pièce en laissant Rukia finir son dessin.

Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un dessin.

« Bordel ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester bien gentiment dans la même pièce non ? » Grogna le bleuté de mauvaise humeur.

Il ne savait donc pas tout le mal qu'il avait de trouver d'autres points d'observation ? Surtout que les murs d'enceinte sont hauts et ne laissent pas vraiment de vue.

Grimmjow se faufila alors hors de son poste d'observation numéro trois pour tenter le numéro quatre.

Il sauta avec agilité sur un autre toit et tenta de discerner les nekos.

Aucune trace, ou même l'ombre d'une trace.

Il continua sa progression en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir par quiconque.

Ne serait-ce qu'un pigeon comme celui qui est en train de le regarder.

HEIN ?

La panthère lui balança un cero en pleine tête.

Et évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

**(Tu sais que c'est vraiment idiot ce que tu viens de faire ?)**

Le retour de l'auteur qui va me pourrir la vie dans peu de temps.

**(Tu n'as pas de zampakuto, ta conscience est quasiment inexistante. Donc c'est moi qui remplace.)**

Tu sais que c'est débile ça ?

**(Je sais. Bon, fais comme si j'étais ta conscience.)**

Ça va être dur...

**(Tu devrais pas partir là?)**

...Pas con pour une fois...

Le bleuté partit alors vers son destin.

Parce que c'était lui le héros pour l'instant.

Mais il fut arrêté par une lame qui se décida à vouloir dire bonjour à sa gorge ainsi qu'une voix glacée qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Siffla Byakuya en mode ère glaciaire niveau sept.

**(Byyya-chan !)**

- Bordel mais tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Hurla Grimmjow énervé.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Déclara le Kuchiki en baissant encore plus la température ambiante.

- Je te cause pas à toi ! Rouspéta le sexta.

**(Comment oses-tu malotru?)**

- Mais ferme-la saleté d'auteur ! S'époumona le bleuté en essayant de chasser quelque chose.

**(Mouahahahaha!)**

- ...Vous avez quelques déboires avec l'auteur ? Demanda laconiquement le neko noble sans pour autant ôter sa lame.

- Ouais. Elle me pourrit la vie depuis quelques temps ! »

**(Mouahahahahaha!)**

A ce moment là, c'est le second neko qui arriva, les mains dans les poches, parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre les vieilles habitudes, l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

« Il est encore en train de nous espionner ? S'informa Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, il est vraiment têtu, répondit simplement Byakuya.

- Il n'a pas changé, fit le Schieffer.

- Ouais, ben si vous aviez accepté de me prendre chez vous, je n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ça d'abord ! Grogna Grimmjow en essayant de faire partir cette lame qui le dérangeait.

**(Franchement, moi si tu venais me demander le gîte, je te jetterai dehors.)**

- On t'as pas sonné toi ! Cria le sixième espada en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

- De qui il parle là ? Demanda son ancien collègue arrancar trèèès légèrement surpris.

- N'y fais pas attention, Déclara le neko shinigami en rengainant Senbonzakura.

**(Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois retourner raconter mon histoire!)**

- Vas-y ! Barre-toi et ne reviens jamais ! » Beugla l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus électriques.

Une peau de banane apparut mystérieusement sous ses pieds le faisant glisser et tomber juste entre les deux nekos.

«_ Lui, il a vexé mademoiselle l'auteur_, pensa le noble.

- _Que fait une peau de banane sur un toit ?_ Se demanda Ulquiorra.

- Je vais tuer cette fille ! » S'époumona de nouveau Grimmjow.

Et il continua ainsi à injurier son incroyable auteur vénéré.

(Tenshicho : ça va les chevilles?)

Si on n'a plus le droit de rigoler.

Bon, on arrête vraiment ces bêtises et on revient à l'histoire.

Le sexta se releva en se massant la tête. Il devait absolument réussir à convaincre ce foutu noble.

Noble qui tourna simplement les talons pour partir avec l'ancien cuarta.

« NII-SAMA ! Y A INOUE-SAN QUI VEUT VOUS VOIR ! » Hurla soudainement la voix de Rukia.

Grimmjow tressaillit alors.

Comment ? Elle avait fait le déplacement exprès pour venir voir ces phénomène de foire ? Mais il protestait énergiquement là !

Et le bleuté suivit les deux nekos.

Enfin, essayait car le neko aux long cheveux ébène avait une fâcheuse tendance de lui mettre son zampakuto sous la gorge quand il était à moins de cent mètres de lui.

Ne serait-ce qu'à 99 mètre et 999 millimètre.

Ce type n'est pas humain.

**(Non, il est neko.)**

Et l'auteur fit un retour fracassant avec la famille de l'ange.

Grimmjow eut alors une idée.

Une idée que venait de lui souffler l'auteur qui aimerait bien retourner auprès de son neko chéri.

Parce qu'elle devait rester avec le héros de ce moment. **(Snif...)**

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Après une fin de matinée épuisante moralement, à cause de Rukia et Inoue qui n'ont pas arrêté d'essayer de leur faire des câlins, n'oublions pas qu'aucun des deux n'était vraiment tactile, les deux nekos partirent vers leurs futons pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Chacun donc s'installa en boule pour faire un bon petit somme réparateur et bien mérité.

…...

…...

_**(Zzzzzz)**_

(Sayuri : Hey Tenshicho ! Debout!)

….

Ah oui pardon, c'est tellement reposant de voir quelqu'un dormir.

Et qui ronronne mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Un bruit désagréable vint vicieusement s'introduire dans les tympans des deux hommes chat les tirant ainsi de leur sommeil.

Vous voyez, ou plutôt entendez, les sonneries stridentes comme les alarmes ?

Vous voyez aussi le crissement de quelque chose sur un tableau ?

Vous prenez les deux, vous mélangez, et vous avez ce que les nekos entendaient.

Le pire, c'est qu'il s'intensifiait de plus en plus, les empêchant tout bonnement de se rendormir.

« Mais qui peut bien produire un tel bruit ? Pesta le noble à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est vraiment désagréable », appuya son vis à vis.

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de cette nuisance sonore.

Et qui donc est la source d'après vous ? Même pas besoin de le marquer.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez encore que j'accepte votre présence dans mon manoir, siffla Byakuya d'une voix glaciale.

- Si, répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire narquois.

- J'ai dit non et je continuerai à dire non, rétorqua froidement le neko shinigami.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr », fit le bleuté en soufflant dans un sifflet.

Les deux transformés se raidirent ré-entendant ces horribles sifflements.

« Tu vois, y a quelqu'un de très sympa qui m'a fabriqué ce sifflet à ultrasons que vous êtes les seuls à percevoir, dit le sexta en agrandissant son sourire.

- ….

- Donc, soit tu acceptes, soit je m'amuse à siffler toute la journée », conclut le bleuté carnassier.

Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Nyahahahahahaha ! La dresseuse de glaçons nekos et là !

Byakuya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

Ulquiorra : Une bêtise, comme d'habitude.

Natsumi95 : Comment osez-vous vils serpents !

Ulquiorra : Nous ne sommes pas des serpents.

Byakuya : nous sommes des nekos.

Natsumi95 : Vous êtes méchants ! Pour la peine...

*Byakuya & Ulquiorra qui fuit sans vouloir savoir ce qui va leur arriver*

Natsumi95 : Une review en passant ? Yiiiihaaaaa ! *Part avec un l'assaut à la poursuite de ses nekos*


	26. Chapter 23 : KaBooom !

Hahahaha ! Je suis de retour parmi vous !

*Huée du public et lancer de tomates*

Iiiih ! Du calme ! Du calme ! Je suis innocente !

Tenshicho : Quel rapport ?

Mais, un énorme rapport !

Tenshicho : Qui est ?

Tu le sauras à la fin. *smile*

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Byakuya. Je sais que nous sommes complètement à sec d'idées et qu'aucun plan n'est venu frapper à notre porte à part celui-là…

_Depuis quand les plans frappent-ils aux portes ?_

Mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » Acheva Senbonzakura.

Le noble leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité que venait d'énoncer son zampakuto.

« Senbonzakura, commença-t-il sans cacher son agacement (ben quoi ? C'est son zampakuto après tout), ne viens-tu pas de dire que nous n'avons aucune autre idée ?

- Euh…en effet oui…, bredouilla le samouraï.

- Alors, préfères-tu que j'admire le plafond en attendant qu'un génialissime plan pointe le bout de son nez au risque de me faire prendre, déjà que cela va faire un long moment que nous sommes là, ou que je tente quelque chose ? Conclut l'ébène.

- Ben…Vu comme ça…

- Donc ? Quelle est ton avis Senbonzakura ? Le mien est déjà fait en tout cas.

- Euuuh…Ben…

- Vas-y, prend tout ton temps, nous ne sommes absolument pas pressés, fit Byakuya d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oui, bon ça va quoi ! Je t'em….Grogna son interlocuteur.

- Senbonzakura, pas de grossièretés devant moi, siffla le brun capitaine.

- …Tu m'énerves ! Est-ce assez poli pour sa seigneurie ? Ironisa le zampakuto.

- Oui mon cher vassal. Tu peux disposer maintenant.

- QUOI ? TU M'AS APPELE COMMENT ? S'écria le concerné.

- Tu m'as appelé comme un seigneur donc je t'appelle comme un vassal. Expliqua doctement le neko shinigami.

- Je t'em…

- Senbonzakura !

- Je…TE BOUDE !

- … Mes aïeux. Quelle horrible déclaration. Je vais mettre au moins dix secondes avant de m'en remettre », Dit le noble avec un très léger sourire moqueur.

Le zampakuto lui tourna alors le dos, vexé.

« C'est incroyable comme tu peux être puéril. » Commenta le Kuchiki.

Le samouraï tourna la tête. Son maître comprit bien vite qu'il lui tirait la langue sous son masque.

« Je me demande ce que les autres zampakuto me donnerait pour voir ton visage. Fit l'ébène nonchalant.

- Tu ne vas pas oser ! Réagit immédiatement Senbonzakura.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

- C'est…C'est comme ça que tu as obtenu ton bankai ! Paniqua le samouraï.

- Et ?

- Je…je suis votre zampakuto bien-aimé !

- Ah ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Maieuh ! Mon petit maître adoré ne va pas me faire une chose pareille !

- N'étais-tu pas en train de bouder ? Fit remarquer le Kuchiki.

- …Tu m'as eu…. »

Byakuya ricana intérieurement.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Dans sa petite cage toute étroite où il était enfermé depuis maintenant quatre heures cinquante minutes et trente secondes, Ulquiorra s'ennuyait ferme.

Avouez qu'il y des activités plus passionnantes que la contemplation d'un mur miteux qui a dû croiser la route de quelques expériences de Mayuri.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique l'autre ? Il n'est pas au courant qu'il doit se presser non ?_

Le neko cuarta miaula d'agacement et se mit à regarder en bas.

Et ce qu'il vit n'était pas là pour le rassurer.

_Bordeeel ! Dépêêêêche !_

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

« Je crois que ton copain s'impatiente, dit Senbonzakura.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda son maître en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

- Et bien, je reste quand même un minimum au contact de l'extérieur en cas de danger. Comme ça tu ne risques pas de te faire gober par un hollow pendant que tu me rends visite, expliqua le samouraï qui était passé en mode professeur.

- Ce n'est pas idiot. Et pourquoi est-il en train de s'impatientait ? Continua le noble.

- Je ne sais pas pour ça. Ce doit être trop éloigné de mon champ de vision. Répondit son zampakuto.

- Aha. Donc s'il y a quelqu'un qui m'envoie quelque chose au-delà de ton champs de vision, je me le ramasse sans pouvoir réagir ?

- Euh…En gros oui….

- Pathétique. Et tu t'étonnes que je ne te rende pas souvent visite.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- C'était sous-entendu.

- Tu vois le mal partout.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Quelle puérile attitude.

- Bon ça va. Si tu partais alors pour regarder ce qui se passe ? »

Le Kuchiki ne put retenir un soupir avant de fermer les yeux pour sortir de son monde intérieur.

Sauf que lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il découvrit que l'Association des Femmes Shinigami (plus un certain capitaine) les avait encerclés.

Mes aïeux…

_Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu vas faire comme à Las Noches. _

Id est ?

_Pardon ?_

Bon, c'est-à-dire ?

_Tu…ELLES ATTAQUENT !_

Alarmé de la délicate voix de son zampakuto, Byakuya bondit sur une corde et se déplaça ainsi de corde en corde pour éviter ses assaillants.

« Ooooioooiooo ! » Cria Yashiru en se tapant le torse avec ses petites mains.

Tous se mirent à la regarder en haussant un sourcil.

« Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas Tarzan qui se promène comme ça de liane en liane avant de pousser son cri ? Demanda Yashiru.

- Aaaah ! » Firent les membres de l'Association.

Après cette pause culture générale, les hostilités reprirent de plus belle.

Le noble évita de justesse un sort d'emprisonnement avant de faire un triple saut périlleux arrière puis un saut avec rotation à 180° parfaitement exécutés pour en éviter deux autres.

« Byabya, je lui donne 20/20 en acrobatie ! » Piailla Yashiru en brandissant sa pancarte.

Les personnes à côté d'elle, c'est-à-dire Kenpashi et Nanao, approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête avant d'applaudir.

« Dis Ken-chan, tu pourras m'apprendre ces tours ? Demanda innocemment la petite rose avec des yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Hum…J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas de mon ressort…Tu demanderas à Kuchiki de t'apprendre. » Répondit son tuteur en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Pendant ce temps, l'acrobate improvisé répliqua à un sort de Rangiku par un autre qui se fracassa sur un mur le fissurant sur le coup.

Il ré-atterrit sur la cage de son homologue avant de lancer une myriade de sorts sur ses assaillants.

Et puis Ulquiorra avait envie de participer aux hostilités, aussi, juste après que son ami le neko eut détaché ses bracelets, il lança des ceros à qui s'approchait un peu trop de lui.

Sauf que, voyez-vous, c'est devenu comme qui dirait bruyant du coup. C'est pourquoi Shunsui et Jyuushiro, qui passaient par là, furent attirés par les bruits.

« Rukia ! Nanao ! » Il y a vos supérieurs qui arrivent ! Beugla Matsumoto en évitant un boulet rouge du Kuchiki.

- Hai ! » S'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes en sortant en courant de la salle.

Au moment où elles ouvrirent la porte, le capitaine de la huitième division allait tourner la poignée.

Donc il se prit la porte.

« Aaaaieuuuh ! Gémit Shunsui en se frottant le nez. Mais ça fait maaaal !

- Bon ça va taicho, vous n'allez pas en mourir ! Rétorqua Nanao légèrement nerveuse.

- Siii ! Je vais lentement me vider de mon sang et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Répliqua son supérieur.

- C'est bon Shunsui, tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui à mon avis, essaya d'apaiser Jyuushiro.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as reçu une porte en pleine poire ! Grogna l'homme au manteau rose.

- Oui bon, c'est vrai. Nous irons voir Retsu après si tu veux, fit le capitaine Ukitake en soupirant.

- Hn. Dit le capitaine au chapeau chinois. Sinon, nous voulions savoir pourquoi il y a autant de bruits dans cette salle.

- Euh…C'est un petit entraînement ! Répondit Rukia avec un sourire crispé.

- Petit ? S'étonna le capitaine de la treizième. Il m'a l'air d'être assez costaud…

- Beeen…C'est que l'on vient de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Fit Nanao en remettant ses lunettes droites.

- Et c'était comment avant ? S'inquiéta le capitaine Ukitake en entendant un hurlement.

- Euh…Un petit échauffement. Mentit la jeune Kuchiki.

- Eh bien ! Il m'a l'air d'être drôlement bien cet entraînement ! Je pense que je vais participer ! Déclara Shunsui d'un ton enjoué.

- Non, non, non ! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'interrogea le supérieur de Nanao.

- C'est…Vous allez vous ennuyer taicho ! Rétorqua son vice-capitaine.

- M'ennuyer ? Avec les bruits que j'entends ? J'ai des doutes ! Répliqua l'homme au manteau rose.

- C'est beaucoup de bruits mais peu d'actions Kyorakou taicho ! Intervint précipitamment Rukia.

- Bah ! Ça tombe bien, cela va faire un moment que je ne me suis pas entraîné ! S'enthousiasma le capitaine de la huitième division.

- Et c'est un capitaine ? Pensèrent en même temps Nanao et Rukia ainsi que les shinigamis qui passaient.

- J'avoue que je suis moi-même curieux de voir à quel genre d'entraînement se livrent les personnes en pleine santé ! Dit soudainement le capitaine malade en souriant.

- Aha ! Vous voyez qu'il faut qu'on y aille ! S'exclama son ami.

- C'est-à-dire que…, tenta la sœur adoptive du Kuchiki.

- Que c'est un entraînement que seules les femmes suivent, acheva le vice-capitaine Ise.

- Ah b-…, commencèrent les deux capitaines.

- MWAHAHAHAHA ! J'AI TROP HÂTE DE NOTRE COMBAT DE MARDIII ! »

Un grand silence suivit le cri de Kenpashi.

Un corbeau passa. Puis une cigogne. Puis une poule. Puis un concombre volant.

« Seulement pour…, répéta Jyuushiro.

- les femmes ? » Termina Shunsui.

Un second silence se mit en place suivi avec le passage de notre habituelle famille d'ange.

Puis Shunsui pouffa. Pouffement qui se transforma rapidement en un éclat de rire bientôt imité par son ami aux cheveux blancs.

« Zaraki taicho est une femme ? HAHAHAHA ! Je vais mourir de rire c'est sûr ! S'époumona Shunsui écroulé par terre.

- J'avoue que c'est…Pfff…vraiment drôle ! Appuya son collègue de la treizième qui tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter de rire.

- Ah ma Nanao-chan, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me faire rire autant. » Reprit l'homme accro au saké entre deux hoquets de rire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent consternées. Au moins elles avaient réussi de les détourner un moment de leur objectif premier.

« Rukia ? » Appela une voix.

L'interpellée rougit violemment en reconnaissant la voix du vice-capitaine de son frère adoptif.

_Kami-sama…Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?_

« Rukia…J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, commença le rouge.

- C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Renji…, coupa timidement Rukia.

- Non. C'est maintenant que je veux te dire, rétorqua son ami d'enfance.

- oh ? Fit Shunsui intéressé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Depuis quelques temps, mes nuits sont peuplés par des songes qui m'ont permis de comprendre, déclara le possesseur de Zabimaru.

- Je…, bégaya Rukia en rougissant de plus en plus.

- Oui. J'ai finalement compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai compris que tout cela avait un lien, poursuivit le vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

- Quand est-ce que Renji est devenu poète ? Souffla Shunsui à Jyuushiro.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à force de côtoyer Byakuya, murmura celui-ci.

- Tu étais devenue quelque chose dont je ne pouvais me passer. Tu étais comme les soupes ramens pour moi.

- Ah ben non. C'était juste passager, commenta le capitaine Ukitake à voix basse.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange, répondit son collègue de la huitième.

- Rukia…je…je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. » Acheva Renji dont le visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

A ce moment-là, la pièce derrière eux explosa de par les pétales de cerisier qui s'en échappaient.

Tous ceux restés dans la salle courrurent dehors en hurlant à part Kenpashi qui se contenta de reculer.

Un épais nuage de poussière envahit le couloir.

Une ombre se découpa dans ce nuage.

Une ombre inquiétante, avec d'énormes griffes, une lame qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas.

Elle avait des yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière et sanglante.

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus et les derniers courageux, ou fous, reculèrent de quelques pas.

Finalement, la silhouette du capitaine Kuchiki sortit du nuage, Senbonzakura continuant à tourner dangereusement autour de lui.

Le terrifiant capitaine, qui était passé en mode psychopathe puissance dix, s'avança vers son vice-capitaine.

« Pitiiiiiiéééé capitaineeeee ! Ne me tuez paaaas ! Pleura Renji en s'agenouillant devant son supérieur dont la capacité de congélation semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme.

- Renji, Fit Byakuya d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Je sais que c'est pas bien que je sois amoureux de votre sœur mais ne me tuer paaas ! Poursuivit son vice-capitaine appeuré.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec, continua le Kuchiki d'une voix polaire en faisant fi de ce que pouvait bien raconter son subordonné.

- Pitiiéééé !

- L'Association des Femmes Shinigamis. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

- Hein ? »

L'aura meurtrière de son capitaine lui fit tourner la tête pour voir les derniers membres fuir.

« J'ai le droit de sortir avec Rukia ? Dit Renji dont la bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

- Fais tout ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi passer si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Et le neko shinigami partit aussitôt détruisant les bâtiments au passage.

Pendant ce temps, le neko cuarta sortit des décombres en époussetant sa robe.

« Ma divisiooon ! Pleurnicha Shunsui les yeux larmoyants.

- Je crois que Byakuya est sorti de ses gongs, commenta Jyuushiro.

- Ces femmes sont allées un peu trop fort en effet », dit Ulquiorra.

Mais deux personnes s'en moquaient. Leurs regards étaient devenus lumineux aux derniers mots du capitaine de la sixième division.

Elles s'approchèrent lentement, n'osant croire en leur chance.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Hoyo ! Je suis de retour ! En direct de…

*Envoi massif de tomates, patates et courgettes*

Natsumi95 : Nouvelle-Zélande !

*Tous les légumes traversèrent le corps de l'auteure*

Natsumi95 : Mouahahaha !

Tenshicho : Crétine. Cela va faire presqu'un mois que tu ne t'es pas manifestée et tu n'as que ça à dire ?

Natsumi95 : Ben. J'étais un peu trop occupée entre les préparations de mes valises, les conseils de classe et tout. Même là je ne vous dis rien sur la parution.

Tenshicho : Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?

Natsumi95 : REVIEWS ! Et pour vous encourager, on va faire un petit jeu sympa. Je veux au moins cinq reviews, de différentes personnes, pour que je publie la suite !


	27. Chapter 24 : My name is Neko Joker

Pour arrêter le capitaine de la sixième division dans sa folie meurtrière contre l'Association des Femmes Shinigami, il ne fallut pas moins de : cinq capitaines, trois lieutenants, une bonne vingtaine de shinigamis au grade inférieur et une bonne centaine de sort d'emprisonnement de divers niveaux, souvent élevés.

Et puis l'utilisation de trois bankai.

Et il fallut aussi une camisole indestructible faite expressément et spécialement pour lui par la douzième division.

Ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'équipes de secours pour évacuer les shinigamis trop faibles.

Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié là.

« Laissez-moi les égorger, les brûler, les ébouillanter, les massacrer, les tuer ! Vociférait le neko shinigami en essayant de se libérer.

- Non Byakuya, cela ne va pas être possible tant que tu agis comme ça ! Riposta Shunsui en portant son collègue avec Ukitake.

- On ne veut pas d'hécatombe, appuya son collègue de la treizième.

- Tu le sais voyons que cette association est utile parfois ! Tenta de nouveau l'ami de son ancien mentor.

- N'est-ce pas ? Déclara timidement son ancien maître.

- Inutiles insectes qui ne méritent que la mort la pluuus douloureuse qui soooit ! Je vais les démembrer, membre par membre en faisant leeeentement glisser ma lame pour qu'elles souffrent bieeen comme il faut, continua le Kuchiki, légèrement psychopathe à ce moment-là.

- Mais…Et ta sœur ? Aventura Shunsui de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Elles doivent tooutes mouriiir…Pas de quartieeeer…., rétorqua l'ébène en le regardant plus polairement que jamais.

- C'est vraiment grave Jyusshiro ! Souffla l'homme au chapeau chinois.

- Je crois que tout le monde l'a remarqué ! Grommela l'interpelé en serrant les dents.

- ça c'est certain Ukitake taicho ! Assura Sasakibe.

- Vengeaaance ! Assura le neko shinigami en se débattant de plus en plus.

- Mais que fait Retsu ? S'inquiéta Jyuushiro qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

- Je ne sais pas mais elle devrait se dépêcher ! Répondit Komamura qui, malgré ses instincts canins, préférait se tenir à distance.

- ça c'est certain, affirma le capitaine de la huitième division.

- Douceeement trancher les nerfs puis arracher le membre…ça va être un** superbe** carnage, poursuivait Byakuya.

- Je ne pensai pas que Kuchiki pouvait avoir de tels instincts meurtriers…, murmura Kira apeuré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu lui faire ? Se demanda tout haut le capitaine Kyorakou.

- Alors là je ne sais pas du tout, mais cela devait être vraiment…je n'ai même pas d'adjectifs, fit le capitaine Histugaya en gelant la camisole pour accroître l'effet.

- Puis glisser ma lame dans leur chair avant de la mouvoir vers différents endroits biiieen choisis…, résonnait la voix du noble d'un ton sinistre.

- Nom d'une bouteille de saké, il a vraiment de l'imagination là ! (Même pas besoin de mettre le nom de celui qui parle)

- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Byakuya pouvait avoir de telles pulsions…, marmonna Jyuushiro en tentant de câliner son ancien élève pour le calmer.

- Je m'attaquerai d'abord aux jambes, il y a tellement plus d'espace pour faire de beelles estafilades sanguinolante.

- Moi non plus, et j'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir ! Fit Shuusei en s'éloignant du psychopathe qui riait sadiquement à l'image mentale qu'il se faisait.

- Je crois que personne n'aurait voulu le savoir ! Rétorqua Toshiro.

- C'est plus que certain ! Approuva le capitaine de la septième division.

- Personne ne vous contredira sur ce fait ! Approuva Sasakibe.

- Du sang partout, partout, partout, de quoi repeindre tooout le manoir…, jubilait Byakuya.

- _Viiiiite Restsuuu/ Unohana taichoooo ! Dépêche-toooi/ Dépêcheeez-vooous !_ » Pensèrent unanimement les présents.

A croire que Kami-sama avait bien daigné jeter un coup d'œil sur le désastre en dessous de lui, le capitaine Unohan arriva à ce moment-là suivie de près par le soutaicho et Daiki.

« Tueeer…Tueer biiien lentemeeent….

- Mais oui Kuchiki taicho, fit simplement Retsu en s'approchant du noble.

- Une belle maaaare de sang…

- Ce n'est pas un très bel ornement », commenta simplement le capitaine de la quatrième division.

Le psycho… patient se tourna vers le médecin avec un regard de démon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Souffla Daiki devenu blanc comme Ulquiorra (qui regardait toute la scène en buvant une tasse de thé).

- Euh…Un léger petit accrochage avec l'association des femmes shinigami, informa Shunsui.

- Un LEGER accrochage ? S'insurgea l'ancien du clan Kuchiki. Je n'ai pas vu un chef de clan dans cet état depuis le jour où Ginrei-sama a découvert qu'une partie de sa division avait été repeinte en rose fluo avec des petits cœurs vert pomme et des chenilles bleu ciel !

- Ah oui…Je m'en souviens…la personne qui a fait ça devait avoir des goûts proches de ceux de Rukia, souffla le capitaine de la huitième division à son vieil ami aux cheveux blancs.

- Hn. Fut la seule réponse du capitaine Ukitake.

- Espérons que cela ne dure pas autant que Ginrei-sama alors, grogna Yamamoto.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent unanimement les shinigamis qui n'avaient pas assisté à l'événement.

- Tout simplement parce que cela avait duré plus de sept mois. Et c'est seulement parce que son fils était né, déclara le soutaicho mécontent.

- C'est vrai que, sinon, je me demande combien de temps cela aurait duré, murmura le capitaine au manteau rose.

- Toutes les massacrer. Continuait Kuchiki taicho.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux vous laisser faire ça, rétorqua le capitaine Unohana son sourire effrayant plaqué aux lèvres.

- Laissez-moi partir.

- Non.

- Je dois toutes les massacrer pour l'horreur qu'elles ont commise.

- Ma réponse reste non. »

Le nii-sama de Rukia continuait à se débattre violemment malgré les bras puissants des subordonnés du capitaine de la quatrième division, la camisole, les sorts d'emprisonnement, la glace de Hyorinmaru.

« Nom d'une banane dansante, mais il lui faut quoi pour qu'il arrête de bouger ? » demanda l'un des subordonné.

CHBAM !

Finalement le médecin opta pour une méthode radicale.

« Voilà ce qu'il faut » Dit simplement Retsu en rangeant son marteau dans sa manche.

A ce moment-là, les membres de l'Association pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

« Alors ? S'inquiéta Rukia en s'avançant vers son frère adoptif d'un pas mal assuré.

- Il est calmé pour le moment mais il faudra vous éloigner à son réveil, répondit Unohana.

- Non mais franchement, au moment où on allait avoir tous nos rapports en retard. Grogna le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Vous pensez à ça dans un tel moment taicho ? S'étonna son vice-capitaine.

- Vous pensez que je pourrai me battre avec lui là ? Demanda avidement Kenpashi.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux au contraire éviter les combats…, souffla Renji.

- Massacrer touuute l'Association…Pas de survivantes…. », murmura le noble dans son sommeil.

Il eut un silence.

« Ben dites donc…Il leur en veut à mort…, commenta Shunsui.

- En effet…, appuya Jyuushiro.

- Plus que certain… », affirma Yamamoto.

Un autre silence s'installa pendant que Byakuya énumérait dans son sommeil toutes les étapes de sa boucherie.

« Euh…Vous pensez que je pourrai m'approcher de nii-sama après ? Demanda timidement Rukia qui avait blêmit encore plus.

- Je pense que oui même si ce n'est pas évident à savoir pour le moment, dit Retsu.

- Pour ne pas être évident, ce n'est vraiment pas évident ! Appuya Renji.

- Elle est censée être correcte votre phrase ? Fit remarquer Daiki.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, déclara Shunsui en souriant.

- Sinon, quand pensez-vous que Kuchiki taicho sera de nouveau opérationnel ? S'informa le soutaicho.

- Dans le meilleur des cas, dans trois jours je pense. Pronostiqua Retsu.

- Et dans le pire des cas ? Fit de nouveau Yamamoto.

- Impossible à définir avec précision mais mettons sept mois comme son grand-père.

- Ouah…Quel écart…, siffla Shunsui.

- En effet…, murmura Toshiro.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour la sixième division que cela soit le meilleur des cas, grogna le soutaicho en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus au vice-capitaine Abarai.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse tout de même tr-, commença Komamura.

- Découper leurs corps en milliard de petits morceaux avec Senbonzakura qui va devenir tout roouge…

- Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, déclara le capitaine de la quatrième division en souriant, Kuchiki taicho est vraiment…secoué on va dire. J'ai bien peur que l'on ne doive complètement l'isoler, ou alors faire entrer uniquement des gens, de sexe masculin de préférence, avec qui il entretient des liens extrêmement amicaux.

- Et est-ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait traiter quelques dossiers malgré tout ? Aventura le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- J'ai bien peur que lesdits dossiers soient martyrisés plus que faits, marmonna Shunsui.

- Kyorakou taicho n'a pas tort. J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient couverts de diverses choses, appuya Jyuushiro.

- Genre des menaces de mort », illustra Shunsui.

Tous regardèrent le capitaine « endormi » qui continuait à détailler la mort lente et douloureuse qu'il réservait à certaines personnes.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Les jours suivants, plus personne ne s'approchait de la quatrième division dans un rayon de dix kilomètres voir quinze kilomètres pour les plus peureux.

Même les membres de cette division la fuyaient comme la onzième division.

Une nouvelle punition avait vu le jour aussi.

« Matsumoto, fait tes dossiers ou je t'envoie aider Unohana taicho aux soins de Kuchiki taicho ! »

C'était en général très efficace.

Non, en fait, c'était toujours très efficace.

Les membres de la onzième testaient maintenant leurs nouvelles recrues en les envoyant là-bas.

Les jours passèrent. Puis les mois. Puis les années.

Non, je plaisante. Seulement un mois s'était écoulé.

Et donc un beau jour d'hiver.

_Mmm…J'ai bien dormi moi._

Le neko shinigami se redressa doucement.

_Pourquoi je suis dans une camisole moi ?_

Il détailla sa position plutôt inconfortable.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai les jambes attachées au lit ?_

Il regarda autour de lui.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que la décoration de cette pièce est essentiellement constituée de marteaux ?_

_**Byakuya ?**_

_Oui Senbonzakura ?_

_**C'est bon ? T'es redevenu normal ?**_

_Comment ça normal ?_

_**Tu n'as plus envi de massacrer toute l'Association des Femmes Shinigami ? Je peux sortir de ma cachette maintenant ?**_

_Cachette ?_

_**N'y fais pas attention.**_

Le noble arqua les sourcils se demandant vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Son regard dériva vers un marteau doré.

_Senbonzakura, pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est le 16 juillet ? _

_**Euh…Parce qu'hier était le 15…**_

_Non, je veux dire pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que le mois de juin manque dans ma mémoire ?_

_**Ben….**_

Le zampakuto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur les capitaine Ukiatke et Kyorakou.

Capitaines qui s'arrêtèrent en le voyant éveillé.

« Doucement Shunsui, murmura Jyuushiro.

- Je sais. »

Les deux plus anciens capitaines entrèrent donc lentement.

Ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Byakuya.

« Hé Jyuushiro, regarde ! Dit Shunsui en le désignant.

- J'ai vu, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je vois ça.

- Byakuya ? » Appela l'homme au manteau rose.

L'ébène leur fit signe qu'il écoutait.

« Tu es enfin guéri de ta folie meurtrière ! » S'enthousiasma Shunsui.

Et les deux sempai s'élancèrent vers le plus jeune, l'un allant directement jouer avec ses oreilles.

« On commençait à désespérer ! Surtout Rukia ! S'exclama Jyuushiro.

- _Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

- On a eu tous très peur que cela dure autant que Ginrei ! Poursuivit le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

- _Que vient faire mon grand-père dans cette histoire ?_

- Ne nous refait plus ça ! On était tous très inquiets ! Ta pauvre sœur qui se désolait de ne plus pouvoir t'approcher, continua son ancien maître.

- Quoiqu'elle se consolait vite et longuement avec Renji ! » Se moqua Shunsui avec un grand sourire.

…Erreur de connexion…

_**Euh…Byakuya, ne sors d'une crise meurtrière contre l'association pour une contre ton vice-capitaine !**_

« Byakuya, tu te souviens que tu as donné ta permission à Renji n'est-ce pas ? Aventura le capitaine de la huitième division en voyant la réaction du noble.

- Nous étions là, appuya Jyuushiro inquiet.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai donné la permission à mon idiot et empoté de vice-capitaine ? » Siffla Byakuya d'un ton glacial.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les trois hommes.

Tu l'as donnée pendant ta période de crise on va dire.

« Tais-toi Senbonzakura, je refuse de croire que j'ai fait une telle bêtise ! » Dit durement le chef du clan Kuchiki.

Les deux autres capitaines le regardèrent effarés.

« Byakuya ? Que veut dire ces miaulements ? » Demanda Shunsui désorienté.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Finalement j'ai décidé de ne pas attendre les cinq reviews sinon cela aurait quasiment signifié la fin de la publication de cette fiction. *regard lourd de reproche*

Je ne vous cache pas mon extrême déception surtout qu'il ne me semble pas avoir demandé la lune.

J'ai du coup, bien évidemment, mis moins de cœur à publier ce chapitre que je ne poste que pour mes plus fidèles lectrices et revieweuses.

J'ose espérer plus de retour pour ce chapitre car je commence à en avoir relativement assez de n'avoir pas vraiment de retour quand je vois le nombre de suivis et favoris que cette histoire a.

Certaines personnes pensent que cela est super d'avoir des personnes qui suivent et aiment les histoires sans vraiment dire POURQUOI, c'est-à-dire les reviews, mais moi je pense qu'un suivi ou un favori ne veut pas dire grand-chose tant qu'on a pas dit pourquoi on aime. Le sentiment que moi j'ai c'est « J'aime assez mais pas suffisament pour que je me donne la peine de reviewer. »

En gros, c'est juste un petit machin bas de gamme plutôt sympa que je lis une fois et pas plus.

Maintenant, je sais que c'est la période des examens. Mais ne me mentez pas, vous ne passez pas tout votre temps à réviser. Je sais comment ça se passe, mon frère révisait une heure tous les jours et cela a suffi largement pour qu'il ait son bac avec mention très bien.

A condition d'avoir travaillé toute l'année mais c'est un autre problème.

Bref, tant que je tiens aussi à préciser que « Arrancar ou Shinigami » est mise à l'arrêt car je refuse de me casser la tête à faire des chapitres de plus de 4000 mots pour deux reviews.

Tout travail mérite salaire. Et dans le monde des fanfictions, ce sont les reviews le salaire.

Méditez à ce que je dis maintenant, surtout que cela me blesse d'être obligée de le dire.


	28. Chapter 25 :Quelqu'un y en a comprendre?

Natsumi95 : Coucou la compagnie ! *sort un bouclier avec la tête de ses deux nekos en tant que blason*

Tenshicho : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Natsumi95 *range son bouclier* : Simple précaution. Il paraît qu'il y a de drôles de bêtes qui rodent en ce moment.

Tenshicho : Irrécupérable….

Natsumi95 : J'ai été tellement ravie d'avoir été entendue que je me suis dit « aller ma vieille, ce truc/machin/bidule/texte vaut quelque chose alors va taper la suite ! » ! Et voilàà ! Enjoy ! =D

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

« J'avoue que cela est plutôt problématique » Commenta le capitaine Unohana avec un stéthoscope dans la main.

Jyuushiro et Shunsui hochèrent affirmativement la tête.

« Et j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment cela a pu se produire. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas venant de Kurotsuchi taicho » Poursuivit le médecin.

Ses deux collègues poussèrent un soupir collectif.

« Meow ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers leur collègue de la sixième qui semblait ne pas avoir tout compris.

« Bien, Kuchiki taicho, je vous apprend que vous miaulez au lieu de parler, fit Retsu avec un grand sourire.

- Meowon meow mewou mia ? Répondit celui-ci.

- Est-ce que vous me comprenez ? Déclara le capitaine de la quatrième division.

- Mwu.

- Tu sais Retsu, je crois que nous n'allons pas allés bien loin si on continue comme ça, fit remarquer le capitaine de la treizième division.

- Vous avez raison. Kuchiki taicho, pouvez-vous hocher la tête si vous me comprenez ? Reprit le médecin à la natte sur le devant.

- Miiiaoouu ! » Fit soudainement Shunsui en imitant la tête d'un chat qui était en face d'un très gros chien.

Il eut un silence durant laquelle tous le regardèrent.

« Ben quoi ! J'essaye de parler avec lui ! Se défendit l'homme au chapeau chinois.

- Je crois que c'est raté », répondit Jyuushiro amusé.

En effet, le Kuchiki le regardait perplexe.

« Meow meow mewon meow mewon ? Finit par dire Byakuya d'un ton froid.

- Vous croyez que j'ai dit quelque chose qui avait un sens ? S'esclaffa le capitaine au manteau rose.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne parle pas couramment le chat Shunsui, répliqua son ami aux cheveux blanc.

- Quelqu'un connait alors l'adresse d'un interprète qui parle le chat ? Ironisa le capitaine de la huitième division.

- Il peut hocher la tête pour dire oui et la secouer pour dire non, répliqua Ukitake.

- Il y a l'arrancar aussi », dit le capitaine Unohana.

Il y eut un autre silence radio.

Notre famille d'ange étant en vacances, c'est super concombre qui les remplacent avec sa belle cape rouge dans le vent et son cri inimitable !

« Ça c'est pas bête comme remarque ! Finit par dire le capitaine Kyorakou en se grattant la tête.

- Je vois que tu l'avais oublié, soupira son collègue malade.

- Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu ces temps-ci ! Deux fois peut-être en comptant le moment juste après le début de folie de Byakuya ! Riposta son ami ivrogne en se servant un verre de saké.

- Il n'a toujours pas confiance en nous, répondit doucement le capitaine Unohana.

- Justement, vous pensez sérieusement qu'il va venir ? Déclara Shunsui en buvant un autre verre d'alcool.

- Si cela concerne Kuchiki taicho, oui. Assura sa collègue médecin.

- Hn.

- Quelle mauvaise fois ! Se moqua gentiment le capitaine Ukitake.

- Non mais quelqu'un sait où il se trouve ? Argumenta le capitaine ivrogne.

- Oui, au manoir avec une surveillance accrue, fit Unohana en caressant machinalement la tête du capitaine félin à côté d'elle.

- Meow mewon mew mwu meaon ?

- _Quelqu'un a deviné ce qu'il veut ?_ » Fut la pensée collective.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Sa canne bien placée pour le soutenir, le regard fixe, un bon paquet de calmants dans la manche, Yamamoto se sentait fin prêt pour affronter une nouvelle réunion de capitaine.

_Quelle surprise ! Le capitaine Kuchiki est le sujet du jour !_

Le soutaicho se massa les tempes se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé.

_Il faut que je me souvienne de ne plus laisser un capitaine s'approcher de la douzième division et de leurs agissements._

Oui, à partir de maintenant il allait tout contrôler.

Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans la salle de réunion.

…

(Premier calmant pris)

…

Devant lui, tous les capitaines se disputaient quelque chose. Allez savoir quoi.

_Non, en fait je sais pourquoi._

Yamamoto fit claquer sa canne au sol pour marquer sa présence. Puis une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième fois.

(Deuxième calmant pris)

« BONJOUR ! » Finit-il par hurler.

Tous s'arrêtèrent, Soi Fong étant en train de tirer les cheveux de Shunsui qui était aussi étranglé par Mayuri qui était assailli par Kenpashi qui…

(Troisième calmant)

Bref, c'était un bordel pas possible devant lui.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes disposés à m'écouter, rejoignez vos place » ordonna le plus ancien des capitaines qui sentait déjà que la réunion allait être difficile.

Personne ne bougea.

« J'ai dit : Rejoignez vos place ! » Répéta plus fortement le soutaicho.

Une mouche vola mais aucun autre mouvement ne fut aperçu.

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire._

(Quatrième calmant)

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne bouge ? Demanda Yamamoto crispé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait toujours les capitaines Unohana et Kyorakou qui soient à côté de Kuchiki taicho ? Répondit Soi Fong.

- C'est vrai ça ! Et les autres ! » Approuva une voix sous le tas.

(Cinquième calmant)

« Parce qu'ils sont capitaines de la quatrième et la huitième division et que les places attribuées les placent à côté de celui de la sixième, expliqua « calmement » Yamamoto.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas changer pour une fois ? Grogna Kenpashi.

- Ouais ! Je suis avec Ken-chan ! » Appuya Yashiru apparue de nulle part.

(Sixième calmant)

« Bon, bon. On verra. Maintenant vous voulez bien vous placer ? Implora Yamamoto au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Qui va être à côté de Kuchiki aujourd'hui ? » Coupa Soi Fong.

(Septième calmant)

« Ukitake et Zaraki, finit par dire Yamamoto. ET MAINTENANT ALLEZ A VOS PLAAAAAACE ! »

(Huitième calmant)

« Pourquoi eux ? Gronda Soi Fong qui ne voulait décidément pas lâcher le morceau.

- _Kami-sama, faite que ma retraite soit pour demain._

(Neuvième calmant)

- Ce sera pour la prochaine séance capitaine Fong, répondit doucement Unohana.

- _Merci ma petite Retsu, je t'aime encore plus qu'avant._

- Enfin, à condition que Kuchiki taicho survive car il ne va pas tarder à manquer d'air », ajouta Retsu.

Le tas se divisa laissant enfin apparaître le capitaine aux attributs félins qui s'était recroquevillé pour se protéger de ses assaillants.

Celui-ci se redressa et regarda aux alentours.

_Bon, sa mutation n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop progressé. Cela devrait aller._

« Meow ? » Miaula Byakuya en se frottant l'arrière des oreilles.

(Dixième calmant)

« Kuchiki taicho, vous pouvez aller à votre place même si vos voisins ont changé, déclara Yamamoto en priant très fort pour que cela ne soit pas à quoi il pense.

- Meow mewon mewou ?

- _Kami-samaaaaaaaa_ »

(Onzième et Douzième calmant)

« Bien, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Kuchiki taicho miaule ? Grommela le soutaicho en tentant de se calmer.

- Nous pensons que le produit de Kurotsuchi taicho a progressé, répondit simplement le capitaine de la quatrième division.

- _Ne pas tuer Kurotsuchi, ne pas tuer Kurotsuchi, ne pas tuer Kurotsuchi._

- Mais pourquoi un…progrès ( ?) aussi spectaculaire ? Intervint le capitaine Komamura.

- Je me suis moi-même posée la question, répondit calmement le capitaine à la tresse, et je pense avoir trouvé la cause.

- Qui est ? Fit Soi Fong.

- Son zampakuto. »

Il y eut un « Heeein ? » général plus un miaulement plus une prise de trois autres calmants pour Yamamoto.

« Je vais tenter de vous expliquer ça simplement, dit Unohana d'un air compatissant. Le fait étant que la libération de Senbonzakura a provoqué un dégagement massif de reiatsu entraînant une onde d'énergie dans tout le corps ce qui provoqua la prolifération des molécules jusque-là inactives du produit. Ainsi se sont-elles réveillées en même temps que son shikai tout en fusionnant avec les cellules environnantes qui… »

(Cinq calmants en plus et deux aspirines)

« C'est censé être simple ? Chuchota Shunsui à Jyuushiro.

- J'en ai bien peur, murmura son voisin aux cheveux blancs.

- Et donc les atomes constituant cette molécules nouvellement créée se mirent à s'agiter par l'afflux massif de…, continua Retsu en pointant avec une baguette un dessin censé expliquer clairement le problème.

- Ken-chan ! C'est quoi une moléruge ? Demanda Yashiru à son tuteur.

- Une molé machin chouette ? J'en sais rien. Tu demanderas au capitaine Unohana », grogna Kenpashi.

Et c'est ainsi que se poursuivit la réunion qui fut ponctuée par la prise d'aspirine massive des capitaines et des ronronnements de Byakuya qui s'était assoupi sur les genoux du capitaine Ukitake, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci et de Yashiru qui en profitèrent pour jouer avec ses oreilles.

« Des questions ? Fit le capitaine Unohana une fois son exposé fini.

- Oui, intervint Shunsui. Traduit en langage humain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mais quel imbécile ! Grogna Mayuri en roulant les yeux. Cela veut dire, pauvre petit cerveau embrumé d'alcool, que le flux d'énergie dégagé par Senbonzakura met en marche les atomes, ions et molécules de mon expérience qui se met alors à progresser plus rapidement ce qui entraîne un dérèglement de ses cellules qui se mettent alors à s'agiter permettant un dérèglement du corps du capitaine Kuchiki et la prolifération des gènes de chat. Voilà pourquoi nous avons maintenant un capitaine qui miaule au lieu de parler ! Simple comme une équation à doubles inconnues non ? »

Toute la capitainerie le regarda avec des yeux de bovins.

« Mais encore ? Osa le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Bon. Murmura Retsu. Moi y en a dire que Kuchiki taicho miauler parce que zampakuto y en à être libéré et donc énergie libérée entraînant dérèglement des cellules et progression du produit par fission. C'est plus clair ? »

Il eut un grand silence où tous, à part Mayuri, continuaient à la fixer en essayant de comprendre.

« Aux grands mots les grands remèdes », soupira le médecin.

La jeune femme prit une feuille blanche et y marqua : Senbonzakura = Problème.

« Aaaaah ! » Fut dit unanimement.

Unohana et Kurotsuchi se regardèrent en se demandant quelle est la capacité des cerveaux de leurs collègues.

« Là c'est tout de suite plus clair ! S'exclama Shunsui. Et comment peut-on résoudre ce problème ?

- Justement, il est difficile de savoir cela. Le seul moyen serait de le faire libérer Senbonzakura mais…

- Mais quoi ? S'enquit Jyuushiro.

- Cela risque d'être assez périlleux…., lâcha Retsu.

- Et bien faites appel à l'arrancar, répliqua Yamamoto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Justement soutaicho, je voulais en venir, rétorqua le médecin.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

- Le capitaine Kurotsuchi et moi-même avons tout de suite pensé à lui aussi avons-nous déjà effectué ces tests, continua le capitaine de la quatrième division.

- Et ? S'enquit le plus ancien en sentant un très mauvais pressentiment pointer son nez dans son esprit.

- Et bien….Cela a eu des conséquences pour le moins…dérangeantes…ISANE ! » Appela le capitaine Unohana.

Le vice-capitaine de la quatrième entra toute tremblante dans la salle de réunion en tenant quelque chose dans les bras.

Un petit chat aux iris émeraude avec un masque de hollow sur la tête.

« Ah oui…Quand même… Souffla Shunsui.

- Donc, à moins que vous ne vouliez d'un capitaine neko complètement transformé, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen », acheva Retsu.

Yamamoto finit toute sa boîte de calmants d'un trait.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Voilà la suite ! Alors ? Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Tenshicho *tenant Ulquiorra en chat* : Tu ne crois pas que Tite va râler ?

Natsumi95 : Pourquoi ?

Tenshicho : Ben…Pas pratique pour Ulquiorra…

Natsumi95 : Il l'a fait mourir alors c'est bon.

Reviews ? Reviews ? Reviews ? Allleeeeeeez !


	29. Chapter 26 : Turbulences

**MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I'M HERE !**

***Huée des lectrices et lançage de tout et n'importe quoi sur elle***

**MAIEUH ! Si c'est comme ça, je ne publie pas ce chapitre na !**

***Accalmie glaciale***

**Bon Ok, j'ai comme qui dirait disparu depuis bientôt deux mois mais c'est pas comme si c'était ma faute ! **

***Blizzard***

**Bon d'accord. I'm going to explain it.**

**Byakuya *enchaîné à côté* : Puis-je savoir pourquoi es-tu en train de parler anglais ?**

**Because I practiced my English during my holidays! It's why I was missing! If I could publish in New Zealand, I couldn't in USA!**

**Byakuya :…. Et si tes lectrices ne comprennent pas l'anglais ? (surtout le tiens)**

**Ah ben…Cela les fera pratiquer.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !**

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Des sueurs froides commencèrent lentement à couler le long du dos de Hanataro.

_Je ne dois surtout pas échouer._

Oui, il devait à tout prix réussir. Sa vie en dépendait.

_Kami-sama tout puissant est juste (la plupart du temps)_

Oui, il n'avait rien à craindre.

D'une main tremblante, il prit un des objets cubiques et inspira longuement.

_Kami-sama est avec moi. Kami-sama est avec moi. Kami-sama est avec moi._

Son adversaire devant lui regardait la scène avec une anxiété non dissimulée.

_Allez, c'est parti._

Sa main lâcha le dé qui roula sur la petite table en bois.

_Kami-sama est avec moi. Kami-sama est avec moi. Kami-sama est avec moi._

L'objet commença à s'arrêter et une face commença à se montrer.

_Kami-sama est avec moi. Kami-sama est avec moi. Kami-sama est avec moi._

Tout le monde retint son souffle lorsque le dé s'arrêta.

2

« OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! Hurla le shinigami devant lui en entamant une danse de la joie.

- NOOOOON ! Fit Hanataro au bord du désespoire.

- Désolé mais c'est comme ça, compatit Iba en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune shinigami.

- S'il vous plaît ! Tout mais pas çaaaaa ! Implora celui-ci les yeux larmoyants.

- T'as perdu, c'est comme ça. C'est comme moi tu sais, fit Hisagi en en souriant amèrement.

- Bouhouhou !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta Ikkaku, vous serez deux face à l'adversité ! Hisagi est un soutien de choix.

- Mais voyons Ikkaku, rétorqua le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, vous, la onzième division, vous aimez les défis et les situations à hauts risques, pourquoi ne pas y aller à notre place ?

- ça va pas non ! On est peut-être téméraire mais on n'est pas complètement cinglés ! S'insurgea le chauve.

- Et vous Kira-san ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Dit Hanataro les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Désolé…mais je tiens à la vie moi…, bredouilla le vice-capitaine de la troisième division.

- Sympa les gars, grommela Shuusei.

- Vous survivrez voyons ! Ce n'est rien qu'une petite visite, minimisa Yumichika.

- Ben voyons, vas-y-toi ! Va expliquer au clan Kuchiki que Kuchiki taicho ne peut plus s'occuper des affaires du clan sans te faire congeler sur place ! »

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Dans un contexte plus calme mais tout aussi tendu, Unohana étudiait différentes courbes, diagrammes, documents.

« Alors taicho ? » Tenta timidement Isane.

Un vent glacial lui répondit.

« Est-ce que vous trouvez quelque chose ? » Fit-elle de nouveau en tremblant comme une feuille.

Le vent glacial se transforma en blizzard avec de la foudre.

« J'ai l'impression que non » Continua la vice-capitaine en devenant blême.

Un tremblement de terre s'ajouta au blizzard et à la foudre.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser », bredouilla le fukitaicho en reculant prudemment.

Une fois sortie, la jeune vice-capitaine de la quatrième entendit un grand fracas contre la porte suivi d'un grand cri rageur et libérateur.

« KUROTSUCHI MAYURI, JE VOUS DEEEEEEETEEEEEEEESTE ! »

Isane se dit à ce moment-là qu'il valait mieux évacuer cette aile de la quatrième division.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Un peu plus loin, Mayuri éternua renversant au passage un drôle de produit vert qui fit fondre le plancher.

« RHAAAAAAAAAAA ! CELA VA FAIRE LA SEPTIEME FOIS DEPUIS CE MATIN ! »

Le scientifique donna alors un grand coup de pied à un mannequin bizarre qui était un projet en cours.

« MAIS COMMENT JE SUIS CENSE TROUVER L'ANTIDOTE POUR KUCHIKI TAICHO SI JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS VOIR DE PLUS PRES LES CHANGEMENTS ! »

Le capitaine de la douzième division réduisit en bouillie le mannequin avant de balancer ses calculs pour trouver la solution.

« ET POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS VOIR L'ARRANCAR AU MOINS ! »

Kurotsuchi prit son zampakuto et déchiqueta un autre mannequin.

« SOUTAICHO JE VOUS HAAAAAIIIIIIIT ! »

Les shinigamis de la douzième division fuirent à ce hurlement.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Yamamoto, derrière de grandes chaînes de montagnes de papiers, prit cinq calmants avant d'éternuer.

_Allez, on y croit, on y croit. J'ai survécu à de grands dangers ! J'ai affronté de nombreux hollows surpuissants ! Je peux bien faire cette broutille !_

Le doyen de la Soul Society prit courageusement son pinceau et son encre avant de s'assoir devant son bureau.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire._

Oui, il pouvait faire toute la paperasse de la sixième division qui venait d'arriver par Rikichi (qui faillit tomber plus d'une fois)

Et qui recouvrait tout son bureau maintenant.

_Je vais y arriver._

A ce moment-là, un grand fracas retentit de l'autre côté de son bureau.

« Soutaicho, Rikichi vient vous apporter la deuxième partie des dossiers en retard à retraiter ! » Fit Sasakibe.

Tout ça parce que le vice-capitaine de la sixième était incapable de traiter des dossiers correctement sans son capitaine.

_RHAAAAAAAAA ! MAIS POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS OBLIGER KUCHIKI TAICHO DE NOMMER UN AUTRE VICE-CAPITAINE !_

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Dans la treizième division, Renji éternua.

« Tu as attrapé froid ? Demanda Rukia en levant les yeux de son carnet à dessins.

- Je pense pas non, grogna le rouge en se frottant le nez.

- Tu es sûr ? Si tu veux, je peux te prêter mon écharpe. »

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième sourit avant de voir ladite écharpe rose vif avec des chappy de toutes les couleurs.

« C'est bon Rukia, ça ira…Fit le rouge crispé.

- Mais siiii ! Rétorqua la Kuchiki avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Gloups… »

Deux minutes plus tard, Renji se retrouva affublé d'un bonnet chappy avec des oreilles lapins, et l'écharpe.

« Eh bien voilà ! Là c'est mieux ! Babilla Rukia.

- Bordeeeel ! » Pensa le possesseur de Zabimaru.

Celui-ci tourna machinalement la tête en grognant.

« Au faite, j'ai comme l'impression que l'on a oublié quelque chose. Dit Renji.

- Moi aussi en fait. » Fit la brunette en réfléchissant.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Marchant dans les rues du Sereitei, Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant de son état, se demandait comment se faisait-il que personne ne soit venu l'accueillir.

_Bizarre, pourtant Renji et Rukia m'ont bien dit que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils m'attendaient._

_**Tes amis sont peut-être en retard.**_

**Ou alors ils t'ont fait une mauvaise blague mon roi.**

Et voilà son hollow qui s'en mêlait, super.

_**Tais-toi Shirosaki, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.**_

**Mais si, il y a un sujet, un verbe, un complément.**

_**Et si je dis « le lion broute des pierres », est-ce que cela a un sens ?**_

**Oui, même si c'est complètement idiot mon pauvre Zangetsu.**

_Mais vos gueules à vous deux ! Vous m'embrouillez plus qu'autre chose !_

**Mais c'est justement mon rôle mon roi !**

_**Silence Hollow.**_

_Ecoute Zangetsu et tais-toi._

Finalement, le shinigami remplaçant préféra ignorer la dispute entre son zampakuto et son hollow.

Que la vie est dure avec deux personnes qui squattent son esprit.

**T'as entendu Zangetsu ? Ichiiiii est méchant avec nous !**

…

_Hé Zangetsu, c'est de Shirosaki dont je parlai surtout ! T'avais compris hein ?_

_**Tu as dit « deux squatteurs ».**_

_Non mais..euh…enfin t'as compris quoi !_

Un grand silence lui répondit.

_Zangetsu ?_

**Zangetsuuuuuuu est vexééééééééééé !**

Une furieuse envie d'assommer son hollow vint au Kurosaki.

_On se calme Ichigo et on cherche Rukia et Renji._

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Dire que ces deux-là avait mis tant de temps à se trouver.

Bon, par contre il ne savait pas vraiment comment Renji avait fait pour survivre à son capitaine lorsque celui-ci l'avait appris.

Enfin, il avait comme qui dirait squatté chez lui pendant quelques semaines mais il crut comprendre que c'était pour une autre raison.

_Bon, c'est pas tout mais ils sont où ces deux-là ?_

Soudain, un petit chat noir passa devant lui puis s'arrêta en le fixant.

_Depuis quand les chats ont un masque de hollow sur la tête ?_

Le rouquin, intrigué, s'approcha du chaton qui recula en regardant avec une froideur non-dissimulée.

« Allez petit, reste tranquille. Je veux juste te regarder de plus près. » Fit Ichigo avec un sourire crispé.

**Par le caleçon vert de Zangetsu ! Ce chaton est vraiment louche !**

Un grand bruit retentit dans l'esprit d'Ichigo suivi d'un « AIEUH ! MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! »

_Quels idiots._

Le shinigami remplaçant reporta son attention sur le chaton qui reculait de plus en plus.

_Bizarre. Ses yeux me rappellent quelque chose._

Ichigo se mit alors à farfouiller dans sa mémoire.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ce masque de hollow aussi me fait penser à quelque chose.

Croisant les bras, le vizard se concentra avant d'avoir une illumination qui se résumait à :

Masque + yeux verts + froideur = Inoue = Ulquiorra.

Okay, c'est pas très clair mais c'est comme ça.

Bref, le Kurosaki eut un grand sourire niais avant de fixer de nouveau le chaton.

« Attends, c'est une blague ? » Pouffa le rouquin.

_**Ichigo, tu ne trouves pas cette lumière étrange ?**_

_Lumière ?_

Le shinigami vit alors un cero se former par la patte du chaton.

_Oh merde._

**Comme tu dis mon roi.**

Et le plus grand espoir du Gotei 13 dans la lutte contre Aizen se mit à fuir devant un Ulquiorra chaton qui le mitraillait de ceros.

« C'est quoi ce déliiiiiiiiire ! » Hurla le roux en bifurquant à droite, le chaton toujours sur les talons.

**Ça c'est sûr mon roi. Un chat qui te rappelle un espada et qui te mitraille de ceros c'est louche.**

_LA FERME ! _

_**J'ai comme l'impression que beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant ton absence.**_

_Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup Zangetsu_ !

Le roux se retrouva alors devant un grand mur.

« Je suis maudit, murmura Ichigo. Adieu monde cruel. »

**Ben alors mon roi ? On se dégonfle ?**

….

Sauf qu'une grande forme noire passa au-dessus du rouquin pour atterrir souplement entre lui et le chaton fou furieux.

«Meow !

- Mewon mia miaou meo !

- Gneuh ? » Fit Ichigo en regardant derrière lui.

Il y eut alors une erreur de connexions des neurones du vizard en voyant le frère adoptif de Rukia affublé d'oreilles de chat.

**Et d'une queue au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu.**

« Ça y est. Je suis mort là. » Dit Ichigo avant de s'évanouir.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : MOUAHAHAHA ! Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorai mes nekos ?

Byakuya : Hélas.

Natsumi95 : Je t'aime mon neko.

Byakuya : ….

Natsumi95 : Breeef. Ce chapitre, plus court que d'habitude, m'a bien éclaté et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (sourire) Sinon, j'aimerai savoir si vous seriez intéressées par un petit épisode avec les zampakutos et donc Senbonzakura (que j'aime beaucoup). Je peux vous dire que ce que j'ai imaginé est complètement délirant !

Senbonzakura : Naaaaaan ! Je veux pas ! Maître ! Aidez-moi !

Byakuya : Déjà que je ne peux pas m'aider moi-même….

Natsumi95 : Bye bye ! Et laissez des reviews ! Je les aaaaime !

(Message à Chaussange : La fin de ton GrimHime arrive bientôt ! J'ai enfin trouvé la fin ! )


End file.
